


H.L

by ChenXiaoQi



Series: H.L [2]
Category: Devil May Cry, 血界戦線 | Kekkai Sensen | Blood Blockade Battlefront
Genre: 1D2D, M/M, Multi, N新V, VD, 兩種結局, 時間線設定:31452, 歷代但丁, 特殊設定有, 真正結局應該算悲劇, 輪迴故事
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 65,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChenXiaoQi/pseuds/ChenXiaoQi
Summary: CP向:但丁中心、VD、N新V簡單來說就是斯巴達一家跑到H.L去，並且發生各式各樣事情的故事文風是日式輕小說
Relationships: Dante/Dante (Devil May Cry), Dante/V (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Series: H.L [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665748
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. 0

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ヘルサレムズロッドinバジダン](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/556912) by フジムラ（ゲーム垢） @fuji_biotope6. 



赫爾沙雷姆茲・羅特（H.L）  
又稱元紐約

三年前，異世界的大門在此開啟、紐約崩毀、城市架構完成、爆發大戰並結束、設下結界，全部在一夜之間完成  
從那天起，就被認為是異界與現世的交會點  
人與異種所嚮往的非日常之地，在那裏，有一群的男人們介入了

為了追捕在佛圖納出現的不明惡魔，身為異端的他們接觸Ｈ．Ｌ結界的結果就是被強大的力量反彈，導致眾人進入了城市卻被迫拆散  
出現在他們眼前的，依然是不同於他們所知道的非日常  
人與非人生物就像互不關心一樣走在道路上  
在這樣子兩者共存的世界，他們必須找到唯一的那個目標

當然，在途中他們總會遇見一些各式各樣的人

「我是雷歐納魯德·渥奇」

他是擁有神之義眼的一位１６歲的少年

「你、你們真的不是血之眷屬嗎？被刀插了也沒事，甚至還擁有不同於常人的超常能力.....」  
「血之眷屬？那是什麼？」  
「那是......」  
「───如果真的是這樣的話那可能就不妙了」  
「維吉爾」  
「如果我們追捕的那傢伙最終的目的是找到你所謂的血之眷屬，那不像往常那樣輕鬆了」

被拆散的尼祿與Ｖ，眼前出現的是一位獨特的青年  
用自身的血當作武器進行戰鬥，尼祿被那樣子第一次見到的對手，在不能輕易魔人化的狀態下被打的有些不太了解

「等等！你是人類吧！？我們沒有打的意思吧！」  
「吵死了怪物，就算你沒有，你自身的存在就很危險了！至少在救援趕到之前我都要在這裡誓死阻止你的腳步」

對於不明的誤解，在Ｖ的建議之下尼祿只能打起了撤退戰  
畢竟在這種地方之下，外來人的他們擁有絕對的不利

「我是札布·雷夫洛。在鬥流血法‧火神的繼承者宣示之下，我不會放你們任何一個人走」  
「尼祿，再這樣下去會沒完沒了，看到我的暗示就跑吧，我不知道能夠僵持多久」  
「你打算怎麼做！？」  
「我就是維吉爾的半身，只是簡單的攻擊我還是能夠模仿的」

然後，悲劇降臨了  
任誰都不會想到的，事情的經過  
那個男人的殞落

「情況很糟糕呢。你看起來還很年輕呢，接下來的報告結果我覺得只有你來聽的話可能壓力太大了」  
「那麼我也一起吧」  
「但丁先生，除了心臟被奪走，腦、眼珠子也被挖去了一半」

躺在那裏的過於寂靜  
好似一具屍體一樣

「我是克勞斯·V·萊因赫茲。貴殿的父親絕不弱，那個時候與其說暴走狀態，不如說是沉陷在已經失去目標的狀態」  
「那個時候我能夠保護好但丁的話......！！」

面對Ｖ的話語，尼祿終於察覺到了違和感的真相

「我們會去拿回的。但是在那之前......為什麼你不用自己的身體醒來呢，老爸」

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

在那裏站著的是  
雷歐能夠清楚知道，因為他的眼睛不是以外貌去看清一個人的  
他能夠看見那個人的氣，就像看見那個人的靈魂  
他知道眼前的人是誰

「即便樣子不一樣了，我還是能夠知道的，但丁先生。你的家人在找你呢」

絕對不是外貌是他人，這麼簡單的事情  
但丁就好像返老還童了一樣  
雖然雷歐並不清楚但丁年輕時期的樣子，但是氣正在告訴他  
那個人，是幾十年前的但丁本人吧

「家人？」

那個男人面無表情，但總好像帶著一股憂鬱的氣氛  
但是，很強，雖然雷歐是面帶笑容如此說著，但是只要一鬆懈的話牙齒就會開始顫抖吧

不同於現在中分的頭髮，在髮際線良好的狀態那個中分不如說是七三分？

「是的，您的家人。好像是叫做維吉爾先生吧？還有尼祿先生、Ｖ先生」

雷歐並不清楚眼前的但丁怎麼了，但是提到維吉爾的名字，那個人好像抖了一下

「維吉爾.............維吉爾已經死了」  
「死了？」  
「被我、殺死了」


	2. H.L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這張的前半段就只是單純的推特翻譯

直到最後的懸浮感解除之後，但丁才終於認清了眼前的景象  
從最近的事物開始，只有都市才有的高樓大廈，豎立在哪處的摩天輪，走在道路上誰處都可以見到的非人生物，以及像是被霧所建造出來的牆給包圍的這座城市  
毫無疑問，這裡就是赫爾沙雷姆茲・羅特（H.L）

「呦，跟傳聞說的一樣啊，任誰都會覺得像是瘋了一樣的景象，這裡難道是魔界嗎？快看啊，維吉爾，怪物在空中飛著啊」

就好像過去的人們所期望的，魔界的生物能與人類共存一樣  
這裡（Ｈ.Ｌ）存在著那過去大家都嚮往的世界  
走在路上的不只有單純的怪物，會說話的奇特異獸也存在，然而對這些景象習以為常的，那些走在路上的人類也很神奇

但丁依然還沉靜在這樣子的驚喜當中，好奇的四處張望

「喂，差不多該走了」  
「好啦好啦，我知道啦」

不像但丁單純的維吉爾依然沒有對這樣和平的景象感到安心，握緊刀的樣子好像好擔憂著這裡會有人隨時向他們突襲一樣  
但丁也不是不能不知道維吉爾現在的狀態，像是緩解氣氛的，他吹起了口哨

然後───

「（───什、什！？那是什麼！！）」

恰巧坐在一旁的咖啡廳裡，被人們稱作雷歐納魯德·渥奇的少年  
盯著漸漸走遠的但丁及維吉爾而面色青白

（那團氣的顏色我從來沒看過啊！？）  
（另一個人是紅色的）  
（翅膀）  
（難道說是血界的眷屬嗎？）  
（但是那個氣完全是人類的樣子.....）

「.........可惡！沒有猶豫的時間了！」

雷歐納魯德抓起了放在桌上的手機，馬上就衝出咖啡廳向但丁離開的風向快步走了過去

「雖然不知道那些是怎樣的人，唯有知道的是那些人絕對不普通！」

以防萬一，必須向克勞斯先生聯絡....！！  
憑著微弱的印象，雷歐納魯德見到小巷口鼓起勇氣彎進去的一瞬間

「可惡！你們給我記住了！」  
「！？」

一瞬間，被衝出去的誰撞倒在地  
雷歐納魯德這就麼狼狽地坐倒在地面

「───什麼啊，這個街道。強盜恐嚇不算犯法嗎？」

是剛才的那兩人  
其中一個人甚至已經拔出刀了。雷歐納魯德心想，這絕對躲不開了  
在三人的視線對上的那一瞬間，雷歐納魯德做好了覺悟

「什麼啊小鬼頭，難不成是迷路了嗎？還是說找我們有什麼事情？無論怎麼說，這裡很危險的還是趕快回去吧，像你這樣的小鬼很輕易就會死哦。嗯？」

但丁好像意識到了什麼，在說出口前，他的手下意識伸手摸了過去

「那眼睛.....」  
「雷歐納魯德君！！」

就在要觸碰到的剎那，雷歐納魯德突然被人拉住衣領向後拉了開來  
是一個高大的男人，也只是以雷歐納魯德來比喻。那個男人大概跟但丁等人差不多高

「我為我的失禮感到抱歉為前提，請問找他做什麼嗎？」  
「喂喂，別誤會了，是那傢伙突然過來的。那句話反而我們才想知道呢」

雷歐納魯德很清楚，救了自己的那個男人並不清楚眼前的那兩個男人是怎樣的存在

「克勞斯先生！他們是......！！」

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

「糟糕了，我們竟然被拆散了」

一睜眼就站在Ｈ.Ｌ的正中央的瞬間，看到眼前的怪物差點就下意識直接拔刀砍過去的尼祿  
幸好被一旁的Ｖ拿著拐杖給制止了，但在Ｖ也無法保證眼前的事物是什麼狀態的情況，他也只說了一句「冷靜一下」  
冷靜一下的結果，他們才意識到但丁跟維吉爾不在這裡

「可惡，難不成是那些惡魔的把戲嗎！」  
「可能吧，但是不能明白那些惡魔這麼做的意義。看來Ｈ.Ｌ如傳說中的一樣的話，也許那些惡魔在這裡有同伴也說不定」  
「別開玩笑了，Ｖ。當年那些惡魔會互相幫助我就覺得很可笑了，現在竟然還會呼叫夥伴幫忙嗎？」  
「這只是推測」

面對Ｖ毫無興趣的，打開了手中的書  
尼祿才無奈地看了看似四周，抓了下自己的頭髮

「希望但丁那邊不要把事情鬧大就好了」  
「我反而是希望維吉爾不要把事情鬧大。你想，眼前出現的是這樣子的世界的話，我們之中意外最容易陷入混亂的是誰呢」  
「我......我還不是很了解那傢伙的事情」

Ｖ輕笑了一下，面向尼祿

「他是你父親，稍微去想一下其實很好理解的」

闔上了書本，看起來好像很輕鬆的他直接向著某個方向離去

「你也是我的父親，Ｖ。雖然說是......那傢伙的人性面.....。但是我對你的事情卻什麼也不知道....」


	3. 起始

那是尷尬的一瞬間  
就在克勞斯做出反應的一瞬間，但丁也抽出槍來對準  
雖然彼此都不知道對方是怎樣的人物，但是彼此都知道對方的反應都不錯  
除了那位叫做雷歐的少年之外

「血界眷屬？不知道阿，你是不是認錯人了」  
「雷歐納魯德的眼睛決不會有錯誤的」  
「眼睛......說起來你的眼睛好像很特別啊，那是什麼？」

一直以來瞇著眼的雷歐，在這種局面之下他點了下頭，並且睜開眼睛

「「！！」」

與其說那是眼睛，不如說像是刻劃了什麼魔法類型的術士在眼球裡頭  
並且有規律性的在眼球裡打轉著，好像生物一樣

「這是神之義眼。具體的作用我也不是說到十分的把握，但是我能以這雙眼睛藉此來看眼前人們的氣」  
「氣？」  
「你能夠用眼睛來分辨眼前生物的本質嗎。原來如此，真是一個不錯的東西」

面對但丁跟維吉爾的反應，雷歐反而猶豫了一下  
對於眼前的違和感，他還是決定把事實告訴克勞斯

「抱歉，看來好像是我誤會了，你們其實並不是血之眷屬對吧？」  
「所以說了，那個血之眷屬是什麼啊」

看起來真的不像說謊的樣子，而且看到自己的眼睛也沒有太大的反應  
雷歐確信對方只是比較特別的「人類」，將對方的疑問給回答出來

「原來如此，不死的生物。如果真的是這樣的話那可能就不妙了」  
「你們在找什麼嗎？」  
「我們從＂外面＂來的，為了追捕一隻惡魔才來到這裡，還跟其他人走散。現在最嚴重的可能性是，我們正在追捕的那隻惡魔可能會跟你說的血之眷屬合作也說不定」  
「合作的話，會怎樣？」  
「你還不懂嗎，蠢弟。如果我們追捕的那傢伙最終的目的是找到你所謂的血之眷屬，那不像往常那樣輕鬆了。至今以來的惡魔都是一些雜碎，最嚴重的情形甚至可能會出現你這樣打不死的小強，遇到那種情形的話我們就無法去追跡了」

被提到是打不死的小強，但丁就好像內心受傷一樣摀著胸口  
不，或許還有其他原因吧。雷歐並不清楚  
畢竟雷歐以為那只是個玩笑，打不死的小強什麼的，他甚至不會猜想到維吉爾的意思是就算拿任何東西插在但丁的身上，隔天過後這個人依然能坐在事務所的沙發上翹著腳，一手拿著披薩另一手端著草莓聖代

「那麼可否告知我們，你們在找的獵物嗎。我們這裡的人手眾多，如果我們的人看到的話會通知你們一聲的」  
「不需要」

面對克勞斯的提問，維吉爾只瞪了一下  
他確實是還不相信眼前的兩個人，只是有必要這樣嗎  
但丁試著緩解這個尷尬的氣氛，笑著說著

「啊......沒問題的！畢竟這是我們的事情。但是既然要找東西的話，我希望你能夠幫我找人」  
「如果我辦得到的話」  
「是我們的家人，叫做尼祿跟Ｖ。在＂外面＂的時候不知道為什麼，好像有股力量把我們拆散了，現在找不到他們有點困擾」

Ｈ．Ｌ的結界會對人有反應？  
不對，在對方的氣跟血界眷屬十分相像的狀態下，對方就已經不是普通的人了  
雷歐再次確定了這點，並沒有去深思結界的這件事情

「尼祿是這傢伙的兒子，雖然長得一點都不像.....但是跟我們一樣銀白色的頭髮，背後揹著一把大劍.....還有......」

但丁越講越小聲的樣子，逐漸的，陷入自己的思考  
他該不會連自己的家人長怎樣都忘記了吧？

「平常一直看著的人，現在要去講他的特徵有點難啊.....」  
「沒問題的，我們會盡力去做」  
「還有Ｖ那傢伙，就是一個看起來很可疑的傢伙。他有時候是黑髮.....還是算有時候是白髮？反正就是柱著拐杖，看起來好像很瘦弱的傢伙」

面對但丁自己也說不清的樣子，維吉爾無奈嘆了一口氣

「你說你能夠看到人的氣」  
「诶？是的！」  
「Ｖ跟尼祿總是在一起。那傢伙的氣沒猜錯的話跟我一模一樣」  
「一模一樣......但是至今以來就算是雙胞胎，氣也應該會不一樣......」

看著維吉爾的眉頭線的越來越深，雷歐覺得也許這件事情不該再去提問  
生怕下一秒他就會拔出手中的日本刀砍了過來，雷歐的心底之下已經開始在向其他同伴呼救了

「接下來你們打算怎麼做呢。你們是從外面來的，不曉得這裡的事情」  
「不，已經很清楚的知道了。＂這裡的人們到底有多惡興趣＂的事情，偷聽不是一件好事啊」  
「？」

只有雷歐依然還在狀況外的看著三人  
他並不知道，除了在笑著好像無所謂的但丁，維吉爾跟克勞斯早已進入了戰鬥狀態  
只是維吉爾抽刀的瞬間，克勞斯率先感受到了什麼而抱著雷歐猛然向後一跳

「死吧！！」

雷歐的眼睛捕捉到了，大概以人類的肉眼根本看不到的一瞬間  
那把維吉爾的氣隨著那把日本刀瞬間延長出去，無數宛如鞭子的刀刃砍過了猶如紙般的建築物

「哇哇哇哇哇哇哇哇哇哇哇哇哇哇哇哇！！！」

克勞斯抱著雷歐趕緊衝出了建築物倒塌的範圍外  
回頭一看，只有維吉爾跟但丁所佔的那塊地還完好無缺，甚至沒有任何一塊石頭落在那邊  
而在建築物的隙縫之中，不少奇怪的生物倒在裏頭  
雷歐憑著眼睛才知道那些生物並非是無辜受到波及的，他們就是那三人突然動真格的原因

「啊，賠償金要怎麼辦？」  
「不知道」


	4. 可疑的視線

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N新V情節，算R15吧，雖然只有一句話是R

「肚子餓了」

面對Ｖ久久才開口的話語，竟然是這句話  
尼祿現在還沒有什麼飢餓感，不過依照但丁說過的話，惡魔不太需要近食，身為半魔的但丁除了吃披薩的時候大多是為了想吃而吃，很少情況是為了填飽肚子  
不過，距離上一頓餐也過了１２小時，身為一般人的Ｖ早該覺得不舒服了

「我身上帶著錢，就去哪間快餐店吃吧」  
「我不喜歡漢堡，那會把手弄髒的」  
「但是這個地方看起來唯一最正常的是剛才十字路口的那間快餐店.....」  
「我只說我不要漢堡，那間店應該還會有其他食物吧」

幸好早已料到會在外面待很久的尼祿，把自己身上的一部份的財產也跟著帶過來了  
進到餐廳，尼祿很快地就對店員做了簡單的點餐，找了個位子就坐了下來

「我還以為老爸重新塑造出你的時候，會把你弄的不太像一般人那樣」  
「事實上也是如此，比起以前的我，現在我的身體比較像是用魔力構造出來的，不是被分出來的，人類性的殘碎。而我的魔力有部分靠維吉爾進行聯繫，另一部份我必須靠進食，或是一些方法來去補魔，以維持我現在的樣子」  
「原來補魔還有其他方法？是什麼？」  
「取得他人的體液」

Ｖ開口的時候，就好像無所謂的就脫口而出  
但那一瞬間尼祿瞬間將在原地，連店員送餐來了都沒有注意到

「義大利麵嗎，還不錯。你在幹什麼，會涼掉的」

尼祿愣了很久，他撇開頭來，摀著自己微微臉紅的樣子小聲問著

「體、體液是指......？」  
「體汗、唾液之類的」

緩慢意識到尼祿的反應，Ｖ壞笑著，用著故意的笑容拿叉子指了指尼祿  
然後，微微伸出舌頭

「當然，還有精液」  
「！！」

看著尼祿滿臉通紅的樣子，真有趣。對於Ｖ來說尼祿這些清純的反應總是看不膩  
明明都已經離那個時候過了十幾年了，他還會有這個反應嗎

「........你看起來跟那個時候沒變呢」  
「？ 沒變？你指什麼？」

不，還是有在變化的。比起但丁跟維吉爾，變化更加的明顯  
惡魔是不會變老的，他們只會因為力量的消卻而死亡  
身為半魔的但丁跟維吉爾，他們擁有人類一半的血統的同時，也獲得了人類所謂變老的資格  
只是因為是半魔的關係，看起來就跟不老不死一樣

但是尼祿不一樣，他是半魔的孩子，只擁有四分之一的惡魔血  
雖然比起人類依舊是活得很久，但是跟半魔的他們不一樣  
Ｖ就是維吉爾的半身，他是跟著維吉爾活的  
總有一天，自己會看著尼祿漸漸老去的吧

「尼祿，現在趕快吃一吃吧，等等可能有一場戰鬥要打」  
「？」  
「不要回頭」

看著尼祿差一點就要跟隨自己眼睛的方向看了過去。Ｖ趕緊說著

「看起來是人類。但是他剛才看到你的時候眼神變得不一樣了」  
「我做了什麼了嗎？」  
「不知道，現在的情況是我們最好裝作不知道，吃完就走人。我不想在找到他們之前就先鬧事」

突然，Ｖ手上的紋路浮現出來  
原來剛才都一直是召喚著幻影的狀態嗎。尼祿一直沒意識到  
等等，也就是說幻影回來了？Ｖ看起來不像是沒魔力了，是因為那個人而戒備起來嗎？  
Ｖ的表情看起來更不好了

「幻影找到了我們正在追捕的惡魔」  
「什麼！？」  
「正確來說，是有著相似的味道，也許對方接觸過了」  
「我們該怎麼做？」  
「正好，有一段距離，我們先甩開那個男人在去解決吧。你也知道我跑不起來，我們就慢慢對付吧，格里芬會告訴我那個惡魔在哪裡的」


	5. 札布·雷夫洛

「可惡，結果只是雜魚一隻啊」

好不容易將那隻惡魔引入了沒有人會看見的小巷裡  
結果卻只是連開口都不會的下級惡魔  
不過那些會開口的惡魔出現的話，他們也很頭疼，畢竟會開口的傢伙通常不是能在這小巷就能解決的事情

『不過這隻有那傢伙的味道是不會錯的。不如說臭成這部餘地了竟然來的只是小怪啊，對方也算是被逼入險境了吧』  
「就差臨門一腳了.....」  
『！』

格里芬突然默不吭聲就直接回到Ｖ的身體內去  
有人來了嗎？尼祿快速拿回自己的緋紅女皇，放回自己的背上  
兩人都在對於不速之客的到來，微微向後退了一步，直到聽見那個人露出了不屑的笑聲

「───這麼快就被發現了嗎」  
「你是誰，這裡可不是一般人該來的地方，快離開吧」

Ｖ知道尼祿的用意，只是這麼說哪裡不對勁  
兩人都知道眼前的人是誰，只不過尼祿的說詞只會讓對方更加懷疑我們「並不一般」  
那麼這算威嚇的一種？也許吧。但是他們都知道這點威嚇，構不成能讓對方離開的氣魄

那個人吐掉了口中的菸，用腳踩熄  
光是這一點就讓尼祿知道自己絕對不會喜歡他。菸不該亂吐，垃圾不該亂丟吧

「既然知道我們都不是一般人的話，就別廢話了吧」

只見那個人拿出了打火機，應該是打火機的

「「！？」」

他用力一捏，從打火機身上冒出了大量的紅色液體

尼祿跟Ｖ都看得一清二楚，那絕對不普通  
眼前的男人捏破了放在打火機中心的紅色罐子，而從那個罐子裡頭冒出了紅色的液體  
只是那個液體是什麼？不知道為什麼，明明那個液體在那個男人手上結成一個巨大的刀狀物體，卻完全聞不出那是什麼味道  
不，為什麼液體能夠結成刀狀物體呢？那是他的能力嗎？  
他是什麼人？

「鬥流血法‧刃身之壹。我上了！」

隨著那個男人衝過來的一瞬間，尼祿也抽出了背後的緋紅女皇擋下  
只有Ｖ是向後跳開，避開了兩者之間的衝撞造成的衝擊

尼祿並不知道怎麼會就這麼開打，但他意外的沒有去思考這些的心思  
那個男人揮舞那把紅色武器的時候，好像完全不覺得那把武器很重一樣，輕鬆自在  
總能在武器的重力應該還沒有緩和的情況之下，就直接開始了下一個攻擊  
這讓尼祿有點吃虧，也許自己應該把緋紅女皇改造成輕盈一點

「等等！你是人類吧！？我們沒有打的意思吧！」

趁著抵擋的間細之下，尼祿不解的開口問著  
只是對方反而像是更加不愉快一樣，加重了武器的力道

「吵死了怪物，就算你沒有，你自身的存在就很危險了！至少在救援趕到之前我都要在這裡誓死阻止你的腳步」

對方知道尼祿是惡魔嗎？尼祿跟Ｖ產生了這樣的疑問，迫使尼祿只好無奈的先別去想其他問題，只能接下對方的攻擊  
Ｖ正在思考，總覺得哪裡不太對勁  
眼前的那個人只對尼祿有反應，是因為自己偏屬於人類嗎？  
不對的吧，自己跟那個時候不一樣了，現在與其說是人類，更像是被惡魔所製造出來「相似的存在」

「格里芬，我們要撤退，你去想個辦法」  
『哈啊？！別開玩笑了，親愛的Ｖ醬。你覺得我們闖入那些怪物的戰鬥領域還能夠阻止他們嗎？只會在他們不知道的情況下被攪成肉碎！』  
「我沒有叫你闖進去。隨便放個閃電引走他的注意力」  
『說得到是輕鬆！打到王子殿下我可不管啊！』

隨著格里芬飛向高空，Ｖ的腳下也出現幻影並且隨時待命完畢

尼祿知道Ｖ總是有一些奇怪的主意，所以在應付那個男人的同時，也在等待Ｖ的信號  
尼祿不能對人類使用Devil Breaker，甚至是魔人化  
雖然對方能將液體變成固體的這件事情可能就不普通的情況之下，但是尼祿還是不太想傷害到一些人類

『全部都給我吃下這招吧！！』  
「！？」  
「！」

隨著格里芬的大喊，那個男人被吸引了注意力  
尼祿下意識向後一跳，用眼角的餘光看見了快速移動的Ｖ，尼祿也意識到Ｖ要幹嘛之後迅速跟個Ｖ逃跑  
閃電打了下來，那兩人已經沒有心思去注意後面的計畫是否成功

「...........竟敢小看我.......！」  
「！」

紅色的絲線突然搶先在兩人面前，就像編織物一樣綻放開來

「火神·七獄」

聽見打火機被打開的聲音，隨著打火機的火源，那絲線瞬間燃燒起來  
向著Ｖ與尼祿燃燒了過去

『Ｖ醬！』  
「這傢伙！」

隨著尼祿的激怒，一瞬間突然出現了那個男人沒有能夠及時捕捉到的畫面  
只是，刺眼的光芒過後，沒有任何事情發生，只有絲線產生的火被擋開了  
尼祿跟Ｖ沒有逃跑，這讓那個男人有點驚訝

「怎麼回事？剛才的.......那就是你的能力嗎？」

尼祿不清楚對方有沒有看到，甚至不願意去回頭Ｖ是不是生氣自己擅自在那一瞬間用魔人化的氣去擋下那絲線的火

隨著格里芬落在Ｖ的肩膀上，那個男人露出不可思議的眼神盯著Ｖ

「剛才放出閃電的是那隻鳥吧？怎麼回事，你也不是人類嗎？」  
「你的目的是什麼，難不成你在追殺一些非人類的生物嗎」  
「別開玩笑了，這一看就知道了吧！怪物。我是可是萊布拉的人，札布·雷夫洛。在鬥流血法‧火神的繼承者宣示之下，我不會放你們任何一個人走」  
「就是因為不知道所以才要問你啊！」

這個街上的人都這麼奇怪嗎。尼祿不爽地在心中暗罵了幾句  
不過他並不知道Ｖ並非人類，那他又是怎麼知道自己並非人類的？  
剛才在那個餐廳的時候發生了什麼了嗎？只要沒有惡魔化的話自己應該都還是人類的樣子才對，還是這個地方有什麼東西嗎？  
有什麼東西迫使自己看起來不像人類嗎？

「尼祿，再這樣下去會沒完沒了，看到我的暗示就跑吧，我不知道能夠僵持多久。怎麼跑的方式就隨便你吧」  
「你打算怎麼做！？」

只見Ｖ將手握在拐杖的中間，這一直以來都是他準備進入戰鬥的暗示  
只是Ｖ要戰鬥？面對這尼祿都有點困難的對手？  
他要怎麼做？

「我就是維吉爾的半身，只是簡單的攻擊我還是能夠模仿的」  
「！」

Ｖ壓低了身體，衝了出去的瞬間，尼祿緊追在後  
札布以為兩人是要一起進攻的時候，但是尼祿卻很明顯地慢了一步，這讓札布反而不解，下意識猶豫的他沒有注意到Ｖ的舉動  
只見Ｖ用力一跳，奮力一揮手中拐杖的同時，大量的幻影劍憑空出現

「什麼！？」

幻影劍一齊刺了過去，在札布被那突如其來的幻影劍吸引目光的同時  
尼祿利用半魔人化的翅膀，用自身的手抱住了Ｖ就直接飛向高空逃跑

札布還是第一次面對敵人進距離衝過來的時候，卻突然向後跳開，大量的劍就這麼衝過來的戰鬥  
他是大意了。這下子很難再找到他們了吧

「可惡的血界眷屬！」


	6. 半魔

面對眼前的兩個男人，好像異常輕鬆似的，看到撲向自己的非人生物一刀就直接砍成兩半  
說是在戰鬥，他們更像是在跳舞一樣  
兩人之間的默契配合，只要稍微一個不小心就會讓對方向入危機  
但是他們之間的視線，卻好像早已信任對方的技術一樣

雷歐看著看著，不知道為什麼害羞了起來，撇開了視線

「真厲害呢。雖然不清楚他們是怎麼樣的人，但是技術不錯」  
「果然克勞斯先生也能這麼看出來嗎？」

對於雷歐來說，能夠被克勞斯如此稱讚的人，想必對方真的是很強大的人也說不定  
不，早在看到那個氣的時候就該覺得不可思議了

他們真的是人類嗎？

「.........不過為什麼那麼多人好像跟但丁先生他們有仇呢」

最後一聲槍響落下，但丁才終於鬆了一口氣  
畢竟算是上了年紀，要持續這麼長時間、又多人數的戰鬥他快吃不消了  
這就是人數的優勢嗎，只是區區的小雜囉，費了這麼多力氣

「但丁」  
「？」

看著維吉爾沒有將刀收起來，只是慢慢地走向但丁  
他舉起刀，一刺

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！」  
「！」

尖叫的不是但丁，是雷歐  
面對維吉爾突然的舉動，雷歐嚇的大叫出來  
克勞斯也嚇到了，可他沒有出聲，就只是愣在原地

沒錯，維吉爾默不吭聲的，就直接將手中的YAMATO刺進但丁的腹部

「喂！你幹什麼啊！」  
「！？」

看見但丁若無其事的，只是很生氣的，彷彿根本沒注意到武器插進自己腹部一樣的狀態  
雷歐在不解與驚訝的疑問之中合不住嘴

只見維吉爾將刀從但丁身上拔出來的同時，一隻小小的非人生物也被捅了出來

「這傢伙混進你的衣服，你竟然沒發現嗎」  
「這那麼小，誰會知道啊......」  
「就是因為你每次都這麼大意，我們才會有忙不完的事情吧！」

面對那兩人的爭吵，雷歐越來越不解了  
所以那個傷口沒事嗎？但丁看起來根本沒有感覺到痛楚的，還在跟維吉爾吵架

雖然說好奇心會殺死一隻貓  
但是那沒有見過的氣，雷歐還是想要好好了解一下  
也許透過這個線索，能夠找到那把這個神之義眼無事取出的人物

「你、你們真的不是血之眷屬嗎？被刀插了也沒事，甚至還擁有不同於常人的超常能力.....」

雷歐的大喊，終於讓那兩個人停止了吵架

「所以我說過了吧？我們是惡魔，說正確一點是半魔，擁有一半的人類跟一半的惡魔的血統。Devil，你能夠理解嗎？」  
「惡魔......至今以來我也只看過吸血鬼而已....」

面對雷歐陷入了自己的疑問當中，克勞斯反倒站出來提出了自己的疑問

「貴殿的事情大概是了解了。但是希望能夠解釋一下這些事情，我們是守護這個地方，Ｈ．Ｌ的一份子，稱之為萊布拉。面對這樣異常多數的敵人單單襲擊你們兩人的事情，怎麼想都很不單純」  
「所以說維吉爾也說過了吧？我們正在追捕的那個惡魔正在找能夠幫忙的人......」  
「不對，不好意思，我不是問這個。我想知道的是，你們在追捕的那個惡魔是怎樣的存在。能讓這個地方的物種動起來的存在，難道他掌有什麼關鍵嗎」

克勞斯的疑問讓但丁有點無可奈何地看向維吉爾  
說是怎樣的惡魔，他自己也不太清楚，就只是接到這樣的委託就來了  
「拜託了，我知道你們是專門爭對這些的惡魔獵人，請救救我們」、「那傢伙是個賤貨！」、「我雖然不是說遇到各式各樣的惡魔，但是那樣子的惡魔，我還是第一次看見」  
具體是怎樣的存在，果然還是收集情報比較在行的維吉爾比較清楚吧

「..........依照收集而來的情報，那個惡魔擁有實現願望，這種開玩笑的能力」  
「！」  
「竟然說是實現願望嗎？」

多麼沒有根據的話語。不過，情報的這件事情終究只是由人類的口中而出，真實性總要想辦法去取真

「實現願望的同時，就要付出相對性的代價。聽起來很可笑，但這也是從委託人那裏聽來的，真實性估計很小」  
「即使如此，你們還是決定追捕那個惡魔嗎？」  
「我說小子。退治惡魔的委託人啊......雖然大多數都是些誇大事實跟說謊的傢伙在。而且多半數都會讓人感到不爽的小把子戲。要說謊的話我也無所謂，反正無論如何我們都必須把惡魔殺死」  
「即便這次有可能是說謊的？」

但丁在短短幾秒之內並沒有表情變化，他沉默了一下之後，裂嘴一笑

「你覺得會是謊言嗎？現在有這麼多怪物來爭對我們，事實的肯定性很大啊」

那是面對期待的笑容嗎，雷歐覺得那很複雜  
維吉爾也沒有露出什麼反應，不如說他好像一直都是這樣？  
能夠實現願望的惡魔？那是什麼啊，不是很危險嗎  
如果說神之義眼能夠透過這個形式被取出的話......

「銀行強盜！！」  
「！」

從遠方突然射了過來的巨大導彈  
頓時被一個紅色的，宛如盾的東西從地面冒出，擋了下來

但丁跟維吉爾都看到了，在場動作的只有克勞斯，那是他的能力嗎？  
將自己的手垂入地面的同時，紅色的液體穿越地面在空氣中結成了能夠阻止炸彈的盾？

「不好意思，看來我有事情必須先走了」  
「好哦，我就不送走了，我們也有自己的事情要做」

就在克勞斯跟雷歐準備離開的時候，克勞斯像是想起了什麼，停頓了一下

「如果....那個惡魔是真的話，貴殿會許下什麼願望？」

面對克勞斯的疑問，雷歐很驚訝  
沒想到克勞斯會對這個有興趣？是在擔心那個惡魔的能力將給Ｈ．Ｌ帶來的的威脅嗎？  
還是擔心眼前這兩個自稱半魔的生物會帶來威脅？

雷歐並不清楚眼前的這群人們打架的話，到底誰會贏  
畢竟無論是但丁、維吉爾，還是克勞斯  
雷歐他沒有見過他們真正的實力

但是這尷尬的一瞬間，但丁卻只是露出笑容  
那是發自內心的笑容

「我才不需要那個勒，我現在就已經很幸福了啊」  
「哼」

同樣的，維吉爾也露出了微笑

時間不多，雷歐跟克勞斯沒有能夠再多問什麼就走了  
只是趕去銀行那邊之前，雷歐有很多時間可以問克勞斯

「為什麼要問出那個問題呢？」  
「嗯，該怎麼說呢......一開始只是想要確認而已。但是剛才那樣看來，也許並不需要擔心。那兩個人很強，也不會對這座城市帶來什麼麻煩的樣子」  
「我到覺得剛才那陣風波，要是被其他人看到的話麻煩肯定不小吧」


	7. 菲姆特的馬拉松大逃殺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 字數大爆增  
> 上班期間想的，趁還記得趕快打出來...  
> 準備進入主線...
> 
> 2/16－稍微做了細節修改跟錯字修正。果然急忙打出來的東西就有一堆錯誤跟隨便的地方....

在新聞播報的當下突然爆出的大雜音  
走在路上的生物都被那突如其來的「非日常」給吸引了視線，看向了隨處都可見到的大螢幕  
在螢幕的另一頭，戴著面具的男人拍在鏡頭上露出了笑容

『諸位！好久不見，又是我！墮落王的菲姆特！！』  
「？」

面對在這個地方的所有生物都不安的發出細碎的聲音  
只有但丁跟維吉爾不解的四處張望

是怎麼了嗎，這個人物是誰？  
還是只是單純覺得這個男人能夠攔截電視訊號的關係而感到不安？

『最近我聽說了啊，外邊的世界到處都在進行馬拉松大會，我看著那些愚蠢的人類為了賽跑賽跑.......每天都在不停的鍛鍊自己的腳程』

畫面的切換，來到了一張極大的桌子前，自稱墮落王的菲姆特已在桌子上吃著食物  
也許這是已錄好的影像吧

『所以我想到了。在這個Ｈ．Ｌ的傢伙為了躲避一些日常會引起的不必要的災害，那麼腳程一定很不錯吧？你們的速度都很快的吧？』

下一秒又將菲姆特的臉部放大，現在只能夠看見他那不懷好意的笑容

『所以我決定了！！我要在這Ｈ．Ｌ舉辦馬拉松大會！！』

將自己的聲音提向最高昂，那個男人像是興奮的不停地用自己的頭撞擊畫面

「哈啊？馬拉松大會？這傢伙是什麼人啊」

面對但丁的自言自語，沒有回答他的人  
當然維吉爾也不知道

『規則很簡單，我接下來指定幾個地點，就跟你們知道的馬拉松一樣，我會先指定一個地方，你們必須跑到那裏之後我才會繼續指定下一個地點。..............................你們就以為只有這樣？』

菲姆特拿出了一個畫板，看起來意外可愛的畫板  
不知道為什麼給人一種這東西絕對不是他的感覺

他在上面畫出了人物的樣子，寫出了數字

『一百萬。如果到達地點的人沒有超過一百萬的話，我就會派出你們沒有到達的數量，進行大屠殺。Ｈ．Ｌ的人是不會那麼容易死的吧？』

漸漸的，周圍的聲音開始焦躁起來，所有生物都露出了不安的表情，甚至是恐懼

『最近我實在是很無聊啊。所以就一直在想說怎麼樣給Ｈ．Ｌ的人們一份驚喜呢。時間拖太久我也會覺得無聊，限時一小時，首先第一個指定地點是ＯＯ公園.......那麼就，開始吧』

說完的瞬間，螢幕就這麼被切掉了  
所有人們也跟著跑了起來，同時也能聽到這樣的呼喊聲

「一百萬！？菲姆特那傢伙這次在想什麼！！」  
「不去的話一定會死的吧.....！」

那就好像是遇見大災害一樣，所有人們向著一定的方向前進  
在推擠的當中人們不停的爭吵，漸漸地大街上生物都不見了  
不，還能看到一兩個還在做自己的事情的生物在活動，也許他們覺得無所謂吧  
反正但丁跟維吉爾也都還待在原地

「走掉了呢。怎麼辦？我們也過去嗎？」  
「別管他。我們有自己的事情要做」

環視了一下街道，正如維吉爾所想的，總會有人趁這種時候出來做事情  
看著一群人拿著大大小小的空袋子，大喇喇地走進了商店裏頭，維吉爾決定無視那些人，向著另一個方向走進小巷

「又是小巷子啊，走陰暗路走到都覺得煩了」  
「這種情形走在大馬路上的話反而會引來麻煩」

就在維吉爾還在為自己弟弟的天真感到煩躁的時候，突然之間感受到一個光影落在視線的一角

「───你們好」

向著聲音的來源一看，另一頭小巷裡頭，向著光線照下去的地方正好看著一個奇異的生物  
那個生物沒有出現的徵兆。他是突然就在那裏的，也沒有落在地面上的聲響

在這種情形，會叫住自己的人絕非善類  
維吉爾意識到這一點就提起了刀，當作威嚇  
只是那位生物像是無視了那樣的威嚇，疑似帶著淡淡的笑容說道

「大家都到墮落王的指定地點去了呢。你們不去嗎？」  
「那麼你呢？你會在這裡的話目的也跟我們一樣吧？」

但丁沒有拿出自己的武器，就只是將雙手懷在胸前露出了笑容

「那麼，你們指的是什麼意思呢？難不成你們也跟那邊的強盜一樣嗎？」  
「這麼說你是強盜囉？」  
「可以這麼說吧。你們認為我是怎樣的一個強盜呢」

眼前的生物，歸在非人類來說又很紳士的感覺  
他拿著拐杖，看不見帽子底下的真實樣子，但是西裝鼻挺，唯一露出了的手證實了他並非人類的這一個事實

「誰知道呢～」

這次，但丁總算也拿出了自己的叛逆大劍  
面對半魔雙子的狀態，那位紳士也沒動搖，反倒將手中的拐杖反握緊

「那麼，我上了」  
「「！？」」

那個紳士本應該直接衝過來的  
但是只見他人衝來的一瞬間，便消失在視線的前方

「！」

下一秒，維吉爾突然失去了平衡，單膝下跪

「維吉爾？！」

但丁急忙一看，但是維吉爾還好好的，甚至沒有半滴血流出來  
怎麼會就這麼跪下來了？他不是這種人吧？

「我的腳......！沒有知覺了！？」  
「什麼！？」

也不是被麻痺，是突然之間就失去了右腳膝蓋以下的知覺

原來如此，這還真是麻煩  
甚至不知道對方是怎麼攻擊的，攻擊之間又發生了什麼  
果然放著那個惡魔不管就會引來這種麻煩的傢伙

「如你們所見，我做不到任何傷害性手段的攻擊，我只能漸漸奪走你們的五官」

不知何時那位紳士回到了一開始原本的地方

「也許正因為如此，我被人們稱作紳士呢，這真是不錯的稱呼。但是奪走五官的這件事情，我倒是覺得比想像中的還要殘忍啊」  
「可惡！」

但丁拿出了黑檀向著紳士攻擊，子彈卻也只是穿過了那個人的腦袋

「在你們沒有任何抵抗手段的時候，我會漸漸奪走你們的知覺，你們就會像植物人一樣陷入沉睡，在夢裡最終連自己死了也不會知道」

紳士再度握緊了拐杖，消失在視線的前方之後，但丁手中的黑檀也掉落在地面  
這次是但丁的左手被奪去了知覺

「覺得沒有勝算嗎？那就逃走吧。只是你們唯一的去路，就只能往上逃了呢」  
「？」  
「這傢伙有點麻煩啊。看起來明明是往這裡衝過來的......也不見他向哪個方向跳開」

面對但丁越來越急躁的樣子，維吉爾只是冷靜的思考  
他覺得那位紳士所說的話語感到了違和感  
他在誘導自己跟但丁向上離開？他知道自己會飛起來的話，那麼這句話一定有他的用意

「喂！維吉爾，直接魔人化衝過去砍了他吧。一昧的防守不合我的個性啊」  
「笨蛋，看清楚那傢伙的意圖。說不定這附近藏有什麼陷阱」

他站在小巷裡頭，明明是小巷裡頭，但是只有他站的地方有光線射下來  
但丁的子彈透過了紳士的腦袋  
他的攻擊很準確的對準要害。並且會在一個瞬間突然消失  
他是筆直衝過來的.....

維吉爾抬頭一看

「喂！你說點什麼啊維吉爾！都是你說要走小巷子的啊！」  
「..........哼」  
「！」

維吉爾冷笑了一下，這讓那位紳士像是錯愕了一下  
但丁還沒有理解，一手一腳的知覺都被奪走的現在，他沒有心情去想其他事情了  
只是單純的被挨打的自己，這不是他會做的。都怪維吉爾太過小心了

「但丁，要跑了。如果可以就直接往上衝吧」  
「嘿....」

收起了焦躁感，但丁露出了笑容  
兩人都沒有魔人化，就只是單純讓翅膀長在自己人類的身體上，翅膀用力一甩，衝了出去

「就是這裡嗎！」

但丁跟維吉爾衝出建築物夾層的瞬間，兩人分別用武器擋下了的那疑似偷襲的攻擊。刀刃之間的聲音響亮的迴盪在整個空中  
反擊後的當下，兩人都放出了幻影劍

「糟了！」  
「果然嗎！」

從高空射下的幻影劍  
頓時可以聽到大量玻璃被打破的聲音，還有建築物倒塌的聲音

兩人落在地面後，沒有收起翅膀的他們，連角都漸漸長出來了  
也許他們還沒適應這樣子的魔人化吧

「真漂亮，伎倆被看穿了嗎」

那位紳士出現在跟剛才完全不一樣的地方，身上被插著藍色的幻影劍狼狽地倒在地上

「答案是鏡子啊。果然能看穿這個的只有維吉爾啊。怪不能飛上去的時候看到好多個那傢伙呢。透過快到中午的陽光進行鏡子的反射....」  
「愚蠢，這種事情稍微一想就會知道了。誘導我們衝上去的意思，就是讓我們沒有防備的狀態下在剛才那邊被襲擊」

但丁無所謂的嘟起嘴來

「所以負責去想的人是你不是嗎？」  
「你這傢伙，如果我沒有想到的話不就結束了嗎！」  
「你是不可能猜不到這種把戲的吧～」

面對眼前的兩人莫名其妙吵架起來  
紳士也不打算去理會他們了，反正是自己輸了，就只是倒回地面漸漸失去了意識

「而且，這樣也不錯啊」

但丁突然小聲地笑了一下  
這讓維吉爾不解的停下那還想罵人的想法

「弟弟本來就該聽哥哥說的話。我一直很嚮往這樣子的感覺啊.....不用去在意其他事情，只要交給哥哥(你)去處理的話」

帶著笑容的但丁，就只是看著遠方的藍天  
這反讓維吉爾皺下眉頭，小聲地說著

「如果我不在了呢」


	8. 蛋碎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 微R-18

那個店裡，充滿了各式各樣的笑聲  
並且隱約在笑聲當中，聽見那些不可告人的祕密  
札布就在這樣的店裡，帶著不怎麼愉悅的心情喝著手中的酒，身體則任憑身旁的女人撫摸

「怎麼露出這樣的表情嘛，來到這裡不是該高興嗎」  
「獵物可是被放跑了啊，就差了一點我就到手的傢伙....」  
「果然就算是你也會有到手不了的事物嗎？」

帶著微微的笑聲的女性，握著札布的手摸向了自己的胸部  
更用自己的姿勢擠了一下胸膛，使得胸部更加巨大一樣的搖動著

「不過如果是我的話，我很樂意哦？看在你是常客的份上我就算你便宜一點吧？」

回過神來的札布看了下自己身旁的女性  
盯著那一無遮攔的胸部時，正好看見了對方的名牌  
這名牌還真難看見，視線完全都會被女人潔白軟嫩的胸部給吸引

札布完全沒意識到自己現在的表情有多麼變態

「安潔莉卡是嗎。房間空著嗎？」  
「房間可是隨時為你而敞開的啊」

確定到手的獵物，女人馬上挽住了札布的手，帶向了一旁的大門  
打開大門，是一道無盡的走廊  
走廊上也有不少的門，那些門都各自傳來了男女歡呼的聲音

札布並不在意這樣子的聲音，不如說這樣的聲音反而能更加引起他的興趣  
他從不在意自己的對象是怎樣的人，只要胸大漂亮就好。他也從不在意自己對於女人到底花了多少錢  
也因為如此，總是有無數的女人跑來找札布抱怨，然後引起更大的風暴

「吶、札布，再用力一點.....！快把我搞壞吧！」  
「......」

然後札布就在這樣子的行為當中不停的分心  
即便女人再怎麼用嘴巴替札布做，札布總能在一個微妙的時間點分心  
女人意識到了這一點，面對分心的男人怎麼做也不會高潮的時候，她放棄了  
硬是將札布用力推倒在床上

「喂！你到底在想什麼啊！」  
「哈啊？」  
「一點反應都沒有嘛！難道我就不好嘛！！」

面對女人泛紅眼眶的怒吼著，看來她是喜歡札布的吧  
札布也才反應自己一直在想著其他事情的這一點，尷尬地說著

「抱歉抱歉.....」  
「又是哪裡的女人嗎！？」

怎麼會是女人呢。不，也許自己的確做過這種事情  
札布幾乎沒有能夠一一記清楚所以根自己做過的女性的名字，總能夠在做到一半的時候叫錯名字，然後最終被趕出去

不過充斥著札布腦海裡的的確不是女人，而是男人  
而且還是剛才才見到的傢伙

那個銀白色的頭髮，藍色的眼睛......  
那傢伙會是血界眷屬嗎？但確實給札布帶來一種不祥的感覺  
那傢伙的確隱藏了什麼秘密

「不是女人，是男的拉」  
「哈啊？你連男的也可以嗎？」  
「等.....！為什麼會被這麼誤解啊！是工作（萊布拉）上的事情！」  
「工作（色情行業）上？」

沒錯，那傢伙的確有著什麼  
看到那傢伙的第一眼就很明白了，這是野生的直覺  
那傢伙就好像有著翅膀一樣，帶著非人的力量。這感覺跟血界眷屬是不會跑的吧？  
那個黑色的傢伙也很奇怪

從沒有見過的傢伙突然在這Ｈ．Ｌ，是有什麼大事要發生了嗎？  
該通報老闆嗎？不，就是因為這樣自己才總是贏不過老闆，然後一定又會被那個陰毛小鬼用那不爽的表情嘲笑

面對札布再度陷入沉思的時候，那女人總算不滿的嘟起嘴來

「..........嗚！就你一直在想別的男人的事情！還不直接去找那個男人開發你的菊花算了！！」  
「等、什麼！？」

札布突然被身旁的女人拿著枕頭瘋狂的猛砸  
被趕下床的瞬間，只見女人舉起了自己的手

「給我滾出去！」  
「好痛！」

一個不明的力量直接襲擊了札布  
札布瞬間被撞出去建築物的外頭，倒在大馬路上

「好痛痛......搞什麼東西啊，安潔莉卡那傢伙.....」  
「呃！」

就在札布還再想這一切的經過的時候，只聽見了一個聲音  
他轉過頭來，再次看見了那銀髮的男人

「看起來好像是剛做完事呢」

Ｖ看了一下被撞開的建築物內的風景，得出了一個答案

「你、你們怎麼會在這裡！？」

這倒讓札布驚訝的站起身來  
而這舉動更讓尼祿露出五味雜陳的表情，向後退了一步，撇開眼神

「說什麼在這裡......第二次的馬拉松開始了，我們當然正在前往那裏的路上！」  
「馬拉松？雖然不知道是什麼，但是你們是想去襲擊那裏的人類是吧！我這次不會放過你們的！！」

札布伸手摸了自己的口袋卻摸了個空  
才意識到自己的東西還在床旁邊  
但是這樣子的機會不能放過，即便是這個樣子他也要想辦法抓住他們

「放馬過來吧！血界眷屬！！」

所以，札布跳了起來  
就像一隻青蛙一樣，跳了起來，似乎打算用飛撲的姿態抓住尼祿等人

可是尼祿卻動也不動  
他不知道該怎麼形容眼前一切的情況了，太莫名其妙了  
但是眼見那根「他人的東西」在自己的眼前漸漸被放大  
尼祿忍不住閉上眼來的瞬間，為了不讓札布靠近他而打出了一個升龍拳

「不要靠近我啊啊啊！！！！」  
「！？」

即便尼祿閉眼著，也能夠從手中的觸感感受到自己究竟打在了什麼東西身上  
不，說是手中，不如說是替身的手吧  
這個觸感，連想都不用去想。尼祿下意識雙腳內彎

Ｖ看見了，他的臉瞬間揪成了一團  
就連沒召喚出來的格里芬都驚訝地露出了一聲

而受害者的札布，被擊中的當下反倒是面無表情  
就保持這樣的姿勢，直接倒在地面，聽見了三聲的鐘響

「尼、尼祿.....」  
「拜託了，什麼都不要說.....Ｖ.....」  
『.........時間還剩下１０分鐘呢，目標是１５０萬人，我們還是趕快過去吧』


	9. 300人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我、我沒有為兩人之間感情鋪墊鋪好鋪滿.....  
> 再見了....

在螢幕的另一頭，又是那位熟悉的男人  
如今，他表現出一種懶懶散散的態度搖晃著手中的紅酒杯

『果然人類的想法完全不能理解啊。馬拉松到底有什麼有趣的？在時間內到達終點真的有那麼讓人感到歡喜嗎？全員倖存下來真的是該感到高興嗎？』

很少人看見墮落王竟然會表現出這樣子的態度  
對什麼事情都不像以前高昂的情緒一樣，那個男人就只是倒在那裏

『不過！既然是我起的頭，我就應該要來結束它吧。接下來很簡單，連我都也很驚訝的簡單。下一個目的地是ＯＯ百貨，目標是３００人。因為預料之外太無聊了，３０分鐘之內給我解決掉。就這樣』

螢幕切到之後，城市恢復到了往常吵鬧的聲音  
沒錯，恢復到往常吵鬧的聲音  
就好像在這裡的任何人，都不再為馬拉松的緊張奔跑一樣，任何人只是按照自己的步調在街上走著

「３００啊......這樣去跟不去都沒有意思了吧」

但丁也意識到幾乎所有人都跟他的想法一樣  
就三百個人，而且還是一間有名的百貨公司  
這樣就算不用特地過去，人數也隨隨便便就達到三百個人了吧

「哼，我到覺得這是個陷阱」  
「陷阱？」  
「就在剛才，所有人都為了那傢伙說的馬拉松奔跑到了一個地點。現在要說＂只要三百人＂到反方向的那裏去的話，又有誰會照著他說的話去做？」  
「你的意思難道要我們過去嗎？」  
「沒必要。這裡的人生與死都跟我們無關」

雖然說維吉爾在經歷過那件事情之後，意識到人性的話的確是有變溫柔許多了  
但那終究只是對斯巴達家人的溫柔，對於連名字都不知道的他人，依舊是那冷漠的態度  
啊，不過，令但丁最驚訝的是  
當維吉爾知道尼祿跟姬莉葉的關係的時候，他人就像瘋了一樣！

回想的當下，但丁突然沉下臉，撇過頭來

「話說回來，尼祿那小子到底跑到哪裡去了啊」  
「天知道」  
「你難道就無法感知Ｖ那傢伙的位子嗎？他不是從你身上分裂出來的嗎」  
「在分離的時候我們就做好了協議，我們無法去完整知道對方的位子」  
「也就是說還是會知道？說起來你們既然本質是一樣的話，想法應該也會很接近吧，就像肚子裡的蛔蟲一樣，難道他不該知道在哪裡找到我們嗎？」  
「......」

維吉爾刻意迴避掉了這個問題  
但丁不知道對方是怎麼了，但他也沒有興趣去知道別的男人的事情  
就算Ｖ是維吉爾的一部份，可維吉爾還是維吉爾，他就站在自己眼前，但丁永遠只會喜歡這個動不動就會捅自己的傢伙

「.......但丁，那傢伙...Ｖ有對你做過什麼嗎？」  
「Ｖ？什麼也沒。他現在可是很專注對付尼祿那小子呢。怎麼？怕另一個自己去吃掉了你心愛的弟弟嗎？」

當然，但丁完全是開玩笑說出口的  
這種玩笑的話，八成會受到幻影刀的洗禮吧  
然後，他就看見了維吉爾淡淡的笑容

「我在想，既然Ｖ的想法跟我很接近的話，說不定正等待某個機會上床把你幹了」

但丁一開始是被維吉爾的笑容給愣住了  
可他仔細去想了一下維吉爾話中的意思，嘴角因為止不住的笑意微微上揚，臉部也微微發紅

「維吉爾！你......！」  
「吵死了」

面對但丁情緒的激昂而下意識地大喊，維吉爾不改面色就直接召喚幻影劍朝但丁捅了幾劍

「可惡.....」

對於太突然的幸福，但丁的腦袋都混亂成一片了  
不，也許只是太久沒發生這樣的事情了吧  
自己一直都期望著這樣子的風景  
從小一起，每天打打鬧鬧的長大。而不是在最後捅了對方之後掉入深淵  
家人當中常常有的吵架，每當吵架之後和好感情就會變得更加深邃。而不是在最後連一聲道歉都沒有而殺了對方  
也不是像以前那樣，最後孤零零的一個人走在街道上，什麼也沒有

一切都回來了，這份寂寞終於可以被填補了  
這份壓抑在內心的絕望感，也總有一天會消失的吧

『───時間到了～～』

隨著大螢幕再次的放送，墮落王又再度出現在眾人的眼裡  
只是，他這次帶著笑容，他那隱藏不住的笑意

『真的，人類總不會讓我感到無聊啊。只要看起來任誰輕輕鬆鬆都能做到的事情就大意，你們一定都是這麼想的吧？＂反正我不去也會沒問題的吧？＂。就跟那個很像啊。＂反正一定會有人去做的吧＂、＂這麼輕鬆，有我再也沒必要吧＂，這種不知道為什麼總是過度信任他人的想法，真是愚蠢啊！明明直到最後，身為人類的你們卻是連自己最要好的親朋好友誰都不願意去相信！！』

面對墮落王的話語，漸漸明白的生物們露出不敢置信的表情，緩緩張開嘴巴來  
墮落王也明白所有人都知道了的狀態，伸出手來，比出了一個數字  
那是數字５

『答案是５０人。那麼我也不會打破我的約定，從我這裡會放出５０種魔獸出來。當然就如同Ｈ．Ｌ的人們所知道的，我的魔獸啊，總是一切很倔強的傢伙呢。雖然有些是你們看過的傢伙........嘛不過我也不需要了，就丟掉吧。Ｈ．Ｌ的人們是不會那麼容易死的吧？』

螢幕切掉的瞬間，突然一座高聳的大樓被切掉了一半，大樓的上半身就這麼掉了下來  
從掉下的大樓，人們開始遠離那個最有可能「開始」的地方

「什麼？怎麼回事？」

正如維吉爾所想，果然事情會變成這樣

「嗚哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！」

一個男人尖叫的同時，突然從他的腳邊瞬間冒出了一個巨大的生物，吞蝕掉了那個男人  
然後，那個生物瞬間繁衍出下一個小型的生物，再來吞噬掉身邊的Ｈ．Ｌ的居民

維吉爾拿出了閻魔刀，但丁也同樣拿出有著與自己同名的魔劍出來  
意識到的時候，身邊都是那種魔物了

「終於可以大展身手了嗎？我這裡可是期待很久了啊」  
「只要不是一些小羅囉的話，這數量可夠我們玩啊。但丁」

兩人露出笑容的瞬間，分別躲過了從哪方衝過來的刀氣  
因為那一瞬間的刀氣，是有不少繁衍性強的生物就被劈成兩半  
可他們都沒有看見那一瞬間的刀氣是怎麼殺過來的

「跟閻魔刀的性質有點像啊」  
「不，總覺得不一樣，那應該不是放射性的攻擊。注意一點」

但丁起先拔出了雙槍，但是子彈所造成的洞對那些巨大的生物來說一點意義都沒有  
他也早就猜想到了，但試總要一試。最終還是將雙槍收回到自己的衣內

總在這個時候，但丁總要覺得賣掉魔具的自己真是太可惜了  
要是這種時候該能有多好玩的樂趣誕生呢  
比起手中的魔劍，但丁更喜歡多樣性的玩法

「哇嗚」

回過神的瞬間，閻魔刀的空間斬就削過了自己的前髮

「認真點，但丁，這個數量沒完沒了」

那麼維吉爾要開大招，直接把這個區域的生物直接全砍了嗎？  
如果是但丁的話他一定能輕易地躲過的吧  
但是沒有那個必要。只要等到「有人來」就好  
自己只要想辦法無事離開這裡就好，甚至根本沒有義務清掉這裡的怪物，造成這些結果的是這裡的居民所做的，是人類的天性

「剛才那一瞬間的攻擊沒有下一次了嗎！？我這裡可是還在等那個攻擊啊！」

敵人的數量越來越多，雖然都是一些雜魚，但數量多起來總會難以應付  
而最一開始那個刀氣，卻一直沒有後續

「注意一點，也許他在等我們露出空隙的時候準備殺過來」  
「！？」

又是那一瞬間，眼不見的攻擊劃開了但丁的右手臂  
攻擊很淺，看來但丁還是有好好地躲開那一擊

「看到了嗎？！」  
「不」  
「我這裡也是。可惡......好像有看到什麼，但是太快了......！」

如果是那個神之義眼的小鬼一定看得見吧。維吉爾心想  
但是要依靠他人能力的話，還不如自己去想個辦法

在這樣子消耗體力也不是一個辦法

「但丁，躲好了」  
「請便，我就在等你」

但丁砍回到維吉爾身邊，盡可能地替維吉爾製造出他能夠續力的時間  
維吉爾緊握著閻魔刀，將所有的魔力灌入了閻魔刀及手腳

「死吧！！」

一瞬間，高速移動的維吉爾砍下了自己與但丁身邊的所有生物  
而且還不是一刀兩半，就像切菜一樣的，輕鬆地將所有的生物砍得粉碎

「嘿嘿」

但丁得意的一笑，他並沒有特意去躲維吉爾的攻擊，而是維吉爾刻意避開了但丁  
但也許就是因為這樣的舉動，維吉爾才看見了  
躲在但丁身上的東西，那總是但丁大意的問題

「但丁！！」  
「！？」

是那個生物。一開始快速發出刀氣就不知道消失到哪去的傢伙  
實際上並不是發出了刀氣，而是那個怪物藏在蒼蠅裏頭，在蒼蠅的身上開啟了大門並無時無刻發出了一瞬間肉眼看不見的攻擊

因為維吉爾發動這招的狀態是全神專注的狀態，身為半魔的他們在全神專注的時候，總能看見一些常人看不太清楚的東西  
所以，當那個怪物從蒼蠅身上發出攻擊，直到砍下但丁的瞬間，對於維吉爾來說都是很慢的一瞬間

「切！」

終於砍到那個怪物的時候，但丁的左肩被砍了不小的傷口  
但起碼事情看起來是告一段落了

「哈啊......這就是上了年紀的威力嗎。沒做什麼就累成這樣」  
「哼，笑話還是晚點說吧。在那場混亂中我們都不知道堅持了多久」  
「你這是在安慰我嗎？」

在但丁想要坐下來好好休息的時候，又一個人影落入了視線的一角  
維吉爾跟但丁都查覺到了，他們看向高樓的頂端  
在這種時候，不是剛才那些生物，而是長得像人類的傢伙出現的話，怎麼想都是中大獎了吧？

「工作啦，維吉爾。我們的顧客終於來了」  
「說不定那傢伙不是我們要找的東西」

兩人再度背對背的，將武器舉向眼前的敵人


	10. 死亡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有逛我貼吧的人也許會發現，這章我改了好多一些重要的台詞......  
> 一些主要敵人的設定也漸漸定型了....

在那裏站著的是，一個不認識的人類  
不，那只是長得像人類的怪物  
在這個Ｈ．Ｌ的話，是惡魔還是那些非人生物，根本不會知道的吧

唯一能夠明白的是，那個怪物正在針對但丁他們，透過釋放強烈的殺氣，好像正在宣示她就在這裡  
也許又像上次那樣，是他們的同夥之一吧  
只是因為最一開始追蹤的那個惡魔所招來的一些不必要的東西

「那裏的小姑娘，我們認識嗎？」  
「現在是不認識呢，不過你的事情我可是知道得清清楚楚，無論是過去，還是......」

一很清楚知道絕對不是抱有善意而來的人，維吉爾用大拇指頂開了閻魔刀，試圖先用威嚇趕走對方

「消失吧，你很清楚你贏不了我們的」

你我都很清楚，眼前的是那位傳說的惡魔獵人，另一位甚至還差點就當上魔王的存在  
那兩個人甚至還是那位傳說的魔劍士，斯巴達的兒子  
半魔的他們，沒有敗過的對象  
那當然，身為維吉爾兒子的尼祿是例外

你我都很清楚這一點，所以沒有先手殺過去的人，一定有什麼詭計

「你我都很清楚，既然之前有那麼多挑戰者都輸了的話，那麼想必我一定也辦不到。即使如此他還是來拜託我了」  
「竟然說是拜託....？」  
「他們說他們很崇拜我，很尊敬我，要是我解決掉你們的話一定能被更多的存在給敬奉吧。既然連惡魔、人類都贏不了的存在，那如果贏了你們的話是什麼？神嗎？」  
「神啊....我聽過不少人那樣自稱自己了，到頭來也只是一些貪婪的人類、醜陋的惡魔所製造出來的假象罷了。你該不會想要那種無聊的存在吧？放棄吧！雖然不知道你是什麼，但是你外表還年輕，隨便找個男人然後嫁了吧」

維吉爾知道自己的弟弟有個壞習慣，那就是敵人不動手之前自己決不會拔出武器  
即使是這樣，但丁卻也從來沒輸過  
雖然途中也有變得很慘的經驗，起碼他贏了

「而且既然你妄想成為那樣的存在，直接向那個惡魔許願不就得了？」

面對但丁的話語，維吉爾也知道但丁是在試探對方  
那個能夠實現願望的惡魔真的存在嗎？存在的話又是以怎樣的形式去實現的呢？

「........我不會向那傢伙許願的，我的願望不是用那麼汙穢的方式呈現」  
「明明是惡魔？」

女人沉下臉來，嘴角微微上揚

「打倒你是我的任務。但是我知道.....你們都很強，甚至知道但丁曾經贏過維吉爾的事情」  
「.......」

那決不是自己輸了。維吉爾雖然很想這麼反駁，但是實際上根本沒有義務去回答她的每一句話  
她這麼說的意義又是什麼？她似乎在誘導著什麼，她的本意不是這個  
她要幹嘛？

這個強烈的殺氣，一定還有別的用意

「雖然你們是兩個人，但是我只要努力一下.......比較弱的那一個還是有可能殺死吧？」  
「！？」  
「.....」

但丁猶豫了一下，就那麼一下  
維吉爾就在這一下拔出了閻魔刀，毫不猶豫的次元斬直接將那個女人四分五裂  
本，應該是這樣的

「然後，你猶豫了」  
「「什麼！？」」

但丁跟維吉爾完全沒有意識到自己身後什麼時候站了一個人  
而且還是剛才那個女人。一樣的聲音，一樣的長相，一樣的氣息，毫無疑問

急忙跳開的兩個人，女人則是不慌不忙的重新站好身體

「隱藏氣息我並不得意，但是你們一直顧著前方的殺氣的時候，卻沒有思考過也許會有兩個我」

那個女人伸出手的，是一個心臟  
一個還在跳動的心臟

「這是多虧製造那些混亂，讓你們無心顧慮這些的，他們的感謝」  
「噗....」

維吉爾看見了，但丁忍不住而吐出的鮮血  
什麼時候，在但丁的背部，在那個心臟該有的後方，那件紅色的大衣，像是沾染到水一樣變得有點暗紅色  
以及，不斷流下來的液體  
到‧底‧是‧什‧麼‧啊？

「你們是兄弟，誓死守護對方的存在，但是只守護對方卻不在意自己。你懂我的意思嗎？」

即便是惡魔，只要心臟一旦被掏空就會死的吧  
維吉爾想到了這一點，他停止了呼吸

「我利用了這個弱點。所以接下來會發生什麼，我也已經知道了」  
「你這傢伙！！！」

就像野獸一樣，那個男人發出了怒吼

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

「Ｖ！！」

突然間，Ｖ跪了下來

「咳啊！」  
「你怎麼了！？」

就好像喘不過氣一樣，Ｖ不停的喘氣，身體也是止不住地顫抖著  
這樣子的情況，尼祿馬上就猜出一定是但丁那邊發生了什麼

「老爸他們那裏怎麼了嗎！？」  
「維吉爾的這個感情還是第一次.....！竟然如此的....」

現在的維吉爾肯定，並不知道自己正在嶄露的是怎樣的情感吧  
曾經身為維吉爾的人性面的Ｖ很清楚，這是維吉爾不曾有的感情  
現在僅僅只是類似分身，用微小的魔力所聯繫起來的存在，想必維吉爾那邊一定是遭遇了什麼才會變成這樣

「維吉爾生氣了....而且還是非常異常的.....」  
「！？ 那裏發生什麼了！？」

Ｖ勉強用拐杖支撐起自己  
尼祿見狀想要上去攙扶，卻被Ｖ拍開了

「我不知道....但是一旦維吉爾真魔人化的話.....」  
「.......！你會消失嗎！？」

Ｖ的身體還在顫抖著，但這絕對不是因為身體的不舒適  
尼祿好像隱約能夠明白，Ｖ皺著眉頭，咬著牙，握緊了拐杖  
他正在生氣。因為維吉爾的關係，那份情感牽連到了Ｖ

「可惡....！」

情況絕對很不妙，但是他們卻不知道維吉爾在哪裡，並且發生了什麼事情  
但是仔細一想，維吉爾如果真的暴怒的話，也許很好找也說不定  
就朝那個爆炸的中心前進，他們一定就在那裏

「走吧！Ｖ，如果你走不動的話我就背你，我們必須趕快過去才行！」

尼祿也發現了Ｖ的頭髮正在慢慢變回原本的白色  
他的魔力正在流失，不趕快的話也許又會像以前一樣，身體漸漸支離破碎而消失吧

Ｖ猶豫了一下，他決定接過尼祿的手，讓他將自己背在後面  
因為維吉爾的關係，Ｖ的思考相當的混亂，也許因為如此他也沒意識到自己怎麼了嗎  
也幸虧尼祿揹著他，而看不見他流下眼淚的樣子


	11. 四分五裂

要說逃跑，女人相當的擅長。  
知道女人能力的傢伙少之又少，能見到她的人類及惡魔，多半都是在死前或是剛出生的時候才得以被目擊。起碼是這麼被記載下來的  
這樣子的能力絕不能夠頻繁的使用。這是知道她的人都認為的想法，當然她自己本人也是這麼認為的  
可是，必須再堅持下去。即便只是出自一時的興起，但是她必須辦到

也許這能力，就是女人能夠偷到但丁的心臟的緣故，但多半她還是認為是自己的運氣好  
碰上了墮落王的懲罰時間，而且還給予了但丁等人不少的傷害及體力的消耗  
女人一開始以為，自己的戰鬥從一開始就注定了自己不會贏的事實

「好快.....！」

對從四面八方都會突然出現的幻影劍，少女只能不停奔跑來避免那些幻影劍插在自己的身上而導致肉體的死亡  
就連開口說話的心思都沒有，甚至也無法停下腳步

不，也許這樣正好  
失去理智的維吉爾一昧殺過來的現在，他很難去察覺到但丁身上的異狀  
失去理智的他，動作反而會變得單純起來。因為生物就是如此  
也許他根本還沒有意識到，面對能製造多重分身的敵人其實真正有多麼難搞

這種敵人，多半都不是為了正面迎擊自己該攻擊的對象  
而是從側邊，各種層面上的

「剛才體力不是消耗了不少嗎？沒有想到原來你不是全力應付在剛才那些怪物的身上啊」

女人很清楚，維吉爾的體力絕對有被削減  
她只是在嘲笑自己，面對體力不是完全的維吉爾，卻只能一昧的逃還手也還不了的狀態  
明明已經知道了，卻還是沒有能夠讓自己的身體做出反應

「！？」

對於突然無限延長的，次元斬的痕跡  
沒有任何規律的以維吉爾為中心，向外擴展出去

「死吧！！！」

怎麼回事，維吉爾魔人化了？  
依照情報來說，他應該有所限制才對。他跟但丁之間的約束應該是不能魔人化才對  
不，畢竟只是聽來的，傳聞中的過程總會有所出入嗎。還是只單純的被騙了呢

「左手被砍掉了，是我輸了.....」

左手被砍掉的當下，就一定會產生一瞬間的遲疑  
只不過在一瞬間的範圍內，毫無死角的次元斬  
這怎麼可能會贏啊

「.........不過，我的任務已經達成了」

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

「老爸！！但丁！」

尼祿他們趕到的時候，傷痕累累的克勞斯他們已經站在了那，雷歐也在  
只不過尼祿並不知道他們是誰。這是他們的初次見面

「你是.....難不成是他們正在找的親人嗎？」  
「你是誰？但丁跟老爸他們怎麼了？」

揹著Ｖ的尼祿，雙手被限制的狀態很難跟眼前的人開打  
抱持著警戒心的狀態，緩緩地向後退後  
接著，雷歐從克勞斯身後站了出來，露出驚訝的表情指著Ｖ

「克勞斯先生！那個人跟維吉爾先生的氣有點像」  
「這樣啊。那你就是他們提到的尼祿先生對吧？」

突然面對克勞斯每具字眼小心翼翼說著的樣子，反倒讓尼祿有點不好意思  
怎麼回事？自己不在的期間他們跟誰接觸過了嗎？

「你們跟老爸他們認識？」  
「在你們走散的期間，雷歐納魯德遇見了他們。不過......」

克勞斯回頭觀望，原本是高樓大廈的地方被夷為平地的地區  
他回想起了剛才的畫面，拉了下自己的領帶

「就在方才，我們看見了正在戰鬥的維吉爾先生......不，說正在戰鬥有點錯誤了，應該說早已分出了勝負，卻依然在暴走狀態下的維吉爾先生」  
「暴走狀態？」  
「原因不明。但是......在廢墟當中能夠看見疑似是維吉爾先生的戰鬥對象，關於那位少女雖然已經被四分五裂了.....但是維吉爾先生卻沒有停下來。我只好稍微過分了點，讓他陷入沉睡」

眼前的這個男人將暴走的維吉爾揍昏了？那還真是不敢置信，那可是維吉爾啊，這個男人又是什麼來歷？  
尼祿這樣子的想法全寫在了臉上

「咳。貴殿的父親絕不弱，那個時候與其說暴走狀態，不如說是沉陷在已經失去目標的狀態，要制止那樣的維吉爾先生很容易，但是如果對方還保留著敵意的話，想必只有我是阻止不了的吧」  
「老爸到底怎麼了？說是暴走.....但丁呢！？」  
「但丁先生他.....」

尼祿看向雷歐的視線前方，那是倒在地上的但丁  
怎麼了，怎麼回事，連那樣的但丁都輸了嗎

「我們已經叫了救護車，放心吧，是認識的人，我知道你們並不普通。關於但丁先生的事情.......雖然我不是醫生，但是從傷勢來判斷的話，他現在的狀態應該是遭到某個人偷襲之後所產生的。那個人的手法非常乾淨俐落」  
「偷襲？那個但丁被？那不可能。而且就算是這樣，那傢伙根本是個小強，根本打不死！」

至少拿什麼東西捅在他身上都不曾死過  
不如說現在的但丁也太奇怪了，雖然看起來是傷痕累累沒錯，但不像是會讓他就這麼倒地不起的傷口

「直升機來了。後續我們就等醫生的結果吧。你背後那位的白髮少年看起來也需要治療的樣子，他好像很虛弱」

尼祿很難否決他們  
雖然並不清楚是怎樣的人，但感覺沒有敵意  
自己又不像維吉爾一樣，對誰都抱有敵意的樣子  
他們也將一定的情報告訴自己了

「........我知道了，就拜託你們了」

浮現在眾人眼前的是布萊伯利綜合醫院  
對於尼祿來說，那個醫院要叫做醫院實在是讓人放不下心  
外表上的確是棟醫院，但是那建築物中央的上方，那個巨大的生物是什麼？

即使如此，尼祿沒有拒絕進入  
帶著隨時都能夠拔出緋紅皇后的心態，他跟了進去  
確實裡面是一間醫院該有的風貌。到處走來走去的醫師，跟隨處可見的病患  
看著親人被推進了加護病房，尼祿沒有跟進去，就只是盯著那亮起紅光的急救中

「───情況很糟糕呢」

身為醫師的盧西亞娜，拿著報告結果毫不猶豫就如此開口著  
那樣子的結果讓在場唯一醒著的尼祿不敢相信  
情況很糟糕？誰？但丁？開什麼玩笑，這個小鬼頭是來玩扮家家酒的吧？

「我說你這個小鬼就別在這裡鬧了，去把真正的醫生叫來吧」  
「.......你看起來還很年輕呢，接下來的報告結果我覺得只有你來聽的話可能壓力太大了，沒有其他親戚了嗎？」

這個小鬼到底是什麼人  
說的話對尼祿來說像是開玩笑的，但是卻能感到很認真的眼神  
認真到讓人很害怕

「......沒有了，在這裡的就是我剩下的親人」  
「這樣嗎，那至少其中一個也好，等他們其中一醒過來我再說明結果吧」  
「喂！」

眼見盧西亞娜就要走的時候，病床突然發出了聲音

「我也一起聽吧」  
「Ｖ！你沒問題了嗎！？」  
「我只是魔力被維吉爾拿回去罷了。維吉爾冷靜的現在，魔力自然會慢慢恢復」

既然是這樣的話，那就沒辦法了。盧西亞娜拉回了剛才的椅子，坐了上去之後再度翻開了報告

「我先從簡單的說起吧。那邊的維吉爾先生只是因為受到的精神打擊過大而倒下了而已，過度消耗的體力反正也會慢慢恢復，什麼時候醒過來就看他自己。除此之外多虧你們特殊的體質，基本上一些細微的傷口不用治療就會慢慢恢復」  
「打擊過大.....？」  
「......」

那簡直就是不可能的事情。要那個總是面癱的維吉爾有喜怒哀樂什麼的，能做到的只有但丁而已  
沒錯，但丁，那但丁怎麼了？看起來最應該沒事的但丁卻不是說起來簡單的那方嗎？

尼祿下意識看向了Ｖ，說起來當中最能夠知道維吉爾異狀的就是Ｖ，也許他也知道什麼  
只見他沉著臉等待盧西亞娜接下來的話

「然後是那邊那個但丁先生。這說來可就很過分了呢，先不提心臟被掏走，腦袋被挖走了一半，眼珠子也少了一個。如果對方是想要構造出另一個人類的話，就差聲音了呢」  
「........！！」

尼祿說不出話來，因為外表上看不出來所以還真不知道  
但丁原來是傷成這樣的嗎？

「但是很奇怪的是，這卻不造成但丁先生死亡的結果。雖然你們有超常的恢復能力，但是那奇怪的手法導致但丁先生無法治療自己，但也不會就這麼死去，失去的心臟跟腦袋，應該會讓他就這麼沉睡下去吧」  
「什麼意思？那傢伙做了什麼？」  
「我跟院長討論的結果是，就以另一個世界來說，要能夠做出這種手法的方法跟手段多的是。我們無從得知但丁先生身上究竟發生了什麼」

「───還有但丁先生的氣也少了一半」

雷歐出現在病房的門口，似乎剛才才趕過來的他喘著氣

「氣？」  
「呃，我的眼睛可以看見那個人的氣，正是因為透過這個眼睛我才知道你們不是一般人類......然後，但丁先生的氣很奇怪，死掉的人的話氣是會慢慢消失的，受傷的人氣的烈焰會變得相當微弱。但是但丁先生卻不是這樣，就好像原本一個被硬生生的割成一半一樣.......我知道你們不太清楚我在說什麼......」  
「沒問題，繼續說下去」

開口的是Ｖ  
明明尼祿都還搞不清楚現在到底是什麼狀態  
不，也許正因為是Ｖ吧

「我剛才跟克勞斯先生討論了一下，那個敵人奪走但丁先生的一半的同時，會不會也奪走了那個氣的一半」  
「但是她已經死了，她把那些拿到哪裡去了」  
「關於這點，我覺得很奇怪。剛死去的人的氣並不會很快就消失，而且那具身體.......與其說是沒有氣，不如說更像是一個，空洞」  
「空洞？」  
「本來就不存在的意思嗎.....那具身體是假的嗎！」

看著Ｖ憤怒的樣子，尼祿產生了一種違和感  
說起來Ｖ醒來之後一直都保持著憤怒的樣子，這樣的他真罕見  
並且感到異常的熟悉......

「好了，所以呢～依照你們特殊的身體構造，你們應該會漸漸恢復才對，但是但丁先生那邊的狀況就跟我剛才所說的，想要趕快恢復的話，就是去搶回被拿走的部分，然後交給我們來縫合......前提是如果我們的技術有辦法縫合這種特殊狀況的話，但我們會去努力的」  
「我們會去拿回的。但是在那之前......」

尼祿想起了這份違和感

「為什麼你不用自己的身體醒來呢，老爸」  
「诶」

尼祿總覺得有點不高興的感覺  
不知何時，眼前的人不是Ｖ，不是那個熟悉的感覺  
不，自己的老爸確實也是這個感覺，但那不一樣

「.......我需要適當的休息，Ｖ也答應了那樣的要求」  
「那也不應該是這樣的吧！現在那是Ｖ的身體啊！」  
「尼祿。維吉爾因為但丁的緣故擅自胡來了，他也在後悔」  
「.......Ｖ」

一旁的雷歐總有點搞不懂，不過又像是懂了什麼  
從氣跟尼祿所說的方面來看，維吉爾跟Ｖ確實是存在著聯繫的關係的  
Ｖ這個人的氣，好似７０％的構造都是維吉爾這個人的氣

這就奇怪了，依對方的話語來看，一開始應該是維吉爾本人，後來才是Ｖ本人開口  
無論是一體兩心，還是怎樣的存在，開口的那一方應該都會被無限放大的  
但是剛才的氣並沒有任何波動，也就是說從頭到尾應該都是同一個人才對  
雷歐沒有開口提出這個問題，也許不應該開口的好

畢竟要說隱瞞的話，只有那個被稱作Ｖ的男人了吧


	12. 1

Ｖ跟尼祿之間的距離有點尷尬  
兩邊都很想說些什麼，但卻都在不知道該不該說出口的猶豫當中選擇了放棄  
在Ｖ身體裡的格里芬看了格外尷尬，就只有這種時候這兩人特別的像維吉爾。只是維吉爾連意識到自己真正的想法都沒有就直接扼殺掉  
這兩人真不愧流著他的血

（我說Ｖ醬，就說吧，說了又不會怎樣？你們每天也不用像這樣搞這些八點檔的尷尬劇）  
（閉嘴）

Ｖ也很清楚，自己的問題也該想辦法解決掉  
如果可以的話，他想在被尼祿發現之前解決這件事情  
即便也許沒有解決辦法

「我說.......Ｖ」  
「！」

尼祿終於開口了，這讓格里芬終於嘆了一口氣  
而Ｖ也害怕尼祿的提問，盡可能地不讓自己的表情被看見而撇過頭來

「剛才.....抱歉，我用那種態度跟你講話」  
「那也難怪，你不是很喜歡維吉爾吧」  
「不是.......！」

不是嗎？尼祿反問著自己  
那個時候，突然就被說這個把自己的手砍斷的傢伙是自己的老爸  
自己什麼都還沒搞懂的狀態下又跟但丁一去不復返  
抱著他們在也不會回來的想法之後，過了幾十年他們卻回來了  
簡直就是莫名其妙，說什麼「想念這裡的草莓聖代啊！」，吃屎去吧

「我只是......不知道該怎麼面對他。但丁的事情也是，雖然以前跟但丁一起的時候，總會有一種很熟悉、很懷念的感覺，但對我來說我只能認為是一種錯覺，但丁只是熟悉的他人。但其實什麼熟悉的他人，他就是我的叔叔！不是哪裡的他人，他就是我的家人！」  
「.......」  
「維吉爾......老爸的事情也是，回來之後也不知道該怎麼跟他接觸.....雖然但丁好像很理所當然忘記以前的事情跟維吉爾在一起，但是我...........該怎麼說呢，突然真正的老爸出現在面前，我不知道該怎麼地去接受.........該死！這真不像我」  
「呵呵」

Ｖ輕笑了兩聲，轉身面對尼祿那疑問的表情

「維吉爾也是如此，他知道自己多了一個兒子的時候，可是吃驚了不少。我跟他一直以來都以為你是但丁的兒子」  
「但丁？不知道為什麼我覺得還是.......不對，兩邊都差不多等級，一個砍了我的手一個則是我捅過的對象」

到底是身為但丁的兒子好，還是維吉爾的兒子好。尼祿莫名陷入這樣的混亂

「所以說，照你的想法去做就行了」  
「........Ｖ」

也許Ｖ的想法沒有錯。尼祿反覆的思考  
姬莉葉也曾經說過這樣的話，自己怎麼會忘記這件事情了呢

「所以........呼呼，那個時候你拿著義肢.....嗯.....」  
「？」

面對Ｖ不停地在忍笑的樣子，斷片的話語讓尼祿聽不清楚Ｖ到底想表達什麼

「你坐在維吉爾旁邊，只顧著看義肢，像是在抱怨斷手的事情的時候，我可是.......呵呵....」  
「！！！ 那是！！」

突然意識到Ｖ所指的事情，尼祿激動的紅著臉大吼

『快看看我這美好的義肢，啊！為什麼我會有這麼棒的武器呢！對了，就是不知道從哪突然出現自稱父親的可惡傢伙砍掉了我的手才有的武器啊！』  
「格里芬！！！」  
「噗哈哈！」  
『但丁，快想想辦法，不要拿雜誌遮著臉當作什麼都沒看到』  
「沒錯沒錯，但丁那傢伙在裝死呢」

Ｖ久違的露出了笑容，而且還笑了出來  
這可真是難得一見的事情

「不要笑了啦，我們可是在大街上啊，都引來目光了」  
「你的怨氣這裡可是感受的一清二楚。───？」

Ｖ的視線內突然捕捉到了  
尼祿也察覺到Ｖ的反應，向著視線的前方一看

在人群之中，一個紅色大衣的青年站在那裏  
似乎很驚訝地正看著這裡  
同樣的，Ｖ也很驚訝地看了過去

「？ 怎麼回事？你認識嗎？」

尼祿並不清楚那兩個人之間發生了什麼  
唯一可以很清楚的是，那個紅衣的青年正在後退，他似乎正害怕著什麼  
然後，他轉身就跑了

「追上去！尼祿！」  
「什麼？為什麼？」  
「那個人是......！」

尼祿沒有能夠聽清楚Ｖ最後小聲說的話  
只是，那個人確實帶給了他違和感  
紅色的大衣，銀色的頭髮.......褐色的皮膚  
怎麼回事？斯巴達的家系當中還有這樣的人嗎？

\--------------------------------------------------------

「───二代目！」

少年高高興興地跑了過去  
而被呼喚的那個人，就只是靜靜的轉過身來

「你要去嗎」  
「沒有辦法了吧」  
「.....」

面對眼前的人沉下臉來，少年反倒高興地跑住了對方

「沒問題的！二代目！我馬上就會回來的，不用露出那麼寂寞的表情嘛！」  
「並沒有」

即便被硬生生地推了開來，少年的笑容依舊不變  
眼前的那個人也依舊是面無表情的，總讓人猜不透他的心思

也因為如此，少年緊握住了對方的手，露出像是非常幸福的表情  
將自己的額頭靠在對方的額頭上

「沒問題的，一定會回來的」  
「......」

直到少年揮著手離開，他也依舊沒有多大的表情變化  
他一直都是面無表情的

太長久了。以至於他忘記喜怒哀樂的變化

「.......路上小心。初代」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 隱藏設定之一  
> 歷代但丁的出場，cp:1D2D


	13. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上一章的人物描述寫錯了  
> 我把初代的年齡落在20代接近快30，正確是青年，而非少年。

不可能的，不可能的！  
青年只是不停的向著自己如此催眠，朝著自己也不知道的方向奔跑著

對他來說，這裡是陌生的街道  
陌生的人群，陌生的世界  
即使如此，只有剛才看到那個是確實的  
他的腦袋裡面閃過了那兩個人所說的話

那些惡魔早就死了，那些惡魔早就被自己打倒了  
怎麼可能還會活著呢？

然後，他才意識到了一件事情，停下了腳步

『───終於追上了！真是費了我們不小的勁啊』

Ｖ透過格里芬落在了青年身後的不遠處  
同時尼祿也趕來，面對這他還不明白的現狀左顧右看

「我認識你」

Ｖ對著青年開口說著

「我認識你，甚至可以說過我們曾經見過」

Ｖ見過眼前的男人？  
尼祿思考著他與Ｖ之間的所有回憶  
自從他第一次見到Ｖ之後，他們可說一直都是一起行動的  
除了為了尋找力量而分開的那一個月。所以他們是在那一個月當中認識的嗎？

可是尼祿認為，眼前的青年有著一定程度的實力  
那麼為何Qliphoth的事件的時候，從沒見過這個男人呢？  
事情應該更不簡單

「你是誰？」

那位青年轉過身來，如此質問著Ｖ

「我認為你知道我是誰」  
「維吉爾怎麼了！？你對維吉爾做了什麼！！」

維吉爾？怎麼會扯到他呢？  
那位青年露出憤怒的表情，而且還是異常性的  
他跟斯巴達一家有著什麼關係？

「我對維吉爾做了什麼？不對吧，是你對維吉爾做了什麼吧？不要說你忘記了，你可是把維吉爾殺了啊，但丁」  
「..........但丁！？」

什麼？怎麼回事，眼前的這位男人是但丁？  
確實他有著像是斯巴達一家遺傳基因的銀髮。藍色的眼睛，但丁象徵性的紅色大衣  
可這構不成他是但丁的理由吧？但丁不是正在醫院裏頭嗎？

『正確來說是尼洛‧安傑羅。原來如此，我也想起來了，＂我們＂就是在那個時候被這位但丁殺死的，那確實對誰來說都不是很好的回憶』

面對格里芬，那位但丁明顯的表情不是很好  
面色有點蒼白，像是面對什麼令他感到害怕的事物

『哈！原來你這傢伙也會有這種反應啊！如何啊，我們被魔帝製造出來，再經由你的手被融回到維吉爾的身上，成為維吉爾的惡夢，再度被分裂出來。現在再度遇到我們的感受是什麼啊？很害怕吧？我想也是啊，畢竟我們可是對你做了那些事情啊，想必很絕望的吧？』  
「格里芬，閉嘴」

尼祿完全不懂格里芬所說的意思  
但是面對Ｖ的表情也不怎麼好的時候，尼祿才意識到格里芬的意思，是在指他們被誕生出來的事情

說起來，Ｖ的寵物當中，那隻泥怪的名字就叫做惡夢  
一開始只是以為那名字沒有任何意思。但Ｖ也的確曾經提到過，他的寵物無法直接殺死敵人，只能給予精神上的創傷之後再經由權杖一擊斃命  
精神上的創傷勢什麼？現在看來的話，就是指「惡夢」吧

如此特殊的攻擊形式，尼祿也從沒去過問  
所以，現在知道之後，反而感到了不安

「所以，只有你一個嗎？我猜的沒錯的話，應該還有其他但丁存在」  
「等等，其他但丁？這什麼奇天烈的想法，到底發生了什麼？在醫院的但丁呢？」

尼祿的問題沒有被獲得解釋  
只見但丁將背後的劍拿了起來，仔細一看，那並不是叛逆大劍

『是阿拉斯托。小心一點，那玩意可是會釋放出雷』

確實也能隱約的看見，劍上劈哩啪啦的閃爍著

「我不會讓你見到他們的。惡夢就該乖乖地消失吧」  
「等等！我們為什麼要戰鬥？我們之間沒有戰鬥的必要吧！？」  
「別說那種話，尼祿。我們最終的目的都必須殺害他們，奪回東西才能夠喚醒但丁」  
「奪回東西.......所以說他是.....！」

但丁因為髮型的緣故，他的表情看的不是很清楚  
因此很難猜測出他的想法，接下來的動作

「所以，我明白了。我會殺了你們那邊的但丁」  
「「！」」  
「原因不必多說」

但丁耍劍的下一秒，瞬間握緊了阿拉斯托一直線衝了過來  
尼祿也拔出了緋紅皇后，擋下了那道突襲  
Ｖ讓格里芬釋放出了閃電，給自己製造出離開這兩人戰鬥的機會之後，便是放出幻影來協助尼祿

「等等！也許我們最終的目的都是要殺害對方，但是能讓我搞清楚一下嗎！也許我們之間最終不用走到那樣子的結局啊！」  
「不會的，我已經發誓過了，我會殺了你們那邊的但丁」

這是沒有退路的戰鬥。但是Ｖ站在一旁冷靜下來的時候，他感受到了違和感  
有什麼不太對勁。這份違和感在已經在喉嚨處了，卻說不出口  
有一個情緒在干擾他思考

「冷靜一點.......冷靜一點，維吉爾。我需要思考。那傢伙毫無疑問也是但丁，可能性是從被剝奪的那些器官所誕生出的但丁。他們沒有要殺害自己的理由，他們甚至知道我們所知道的但丁。你這個膽小鬼，給我自己起來保護你自己的戀人啊」

病房中的窗簾正在微微飛揚著  
不知何時早已被誰打開的窗戶，維吉爾緩緩睜開眼來

他坐起身來，用手掩著臉，像是有點難受的樣子  
閉上眼來，深呼吸之後，他怒瞪前方的男人

「但丁.....」

他裂嘴一笑。


	14. 自我憐愛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本來在考慮要寫1D的視角嗎。總覺得還是等故事進展到一個程度再來開回憶好了  
> 沒想到為了連結下一章，會在這章卡了一周才出來.....

「你還記得你是誰嗎」  
「什麼意思，你是什麼人？這裡是哪裡？」  
「我受了別人委託來幫助你的。現在，如果你願意告訴我你記得哪些，我會告訴你這裡是哪裡」  
「別人的委託？」  
「拜託你了，你的答案對我來說很重要。至於是誰，你會知道的」  
「..........我是但丁，經營著Devil May Cry事務所，然後.....」  
「然後？」  
「怎麼回事....？你是不是知道些什麼」  
「什麼？」  
「我的記憶......該死！」  
「.........我懂了，你只記得一小部分的記憶。原來如此，果然會變成這樣啊」  
「你究竟是什麼人，你是受了誰的委託來的」  
「我叫做梅菲斯特。至於是誰的委託......很抱歉啊，我也還不知道呢」

「維吉爾還活著」  
「這不可能，他已經死了」  
「現在的他，還活著。但是總有一天」  
「因為誰？」  
「因為你，但丁。你殺了他」  
「你會殺了我嗎？」  
「我會殺了他」

回過神來的時候，自己已經抱住他了  
說不上的絕望湧在心頭，無法整合的心緒不斷打亂自己的腦袋

「你們在幹嘛？自我安慰嗎？」  
「滾開」  
「對啊，因為你們是一樣的啊」

那個男人從懷中默默看了過來  
他伸出了雙手，撫摸在我的臉上  
撥開前髮，向上後，往後抹開

這個意思，不用想也能夠明白

「維吉爾.......」

我們都很清楚  
這個行為就跟那個大叔說的一樣，這只不過是自我安慰

\--------------------------------------------

「呃啊啊啊啊啊！！！」  
「尼祿！」

被阿拉斯托突如其來的電擊  
尼祿透過幻影的幫助逃過一劫  
只不過受到的傷害讓他的手握不住緋紅皇后，被電擊遭受麻痺的感覺讓他的手不停顫抖

「那傢伙......！只要刀鋒相合的話一定會放電過來！」  
「你跟那傢伙的相性很差。近戰我們絕對不利」

那麼只能眼睜睜看著Ｖ戰鬥嗎  
尼祿可不想這樣。他變強了，已經不是以前需要靠別人幫助的那個小鬼了  
但是現在的他卻只能透過湛藍玫瑰，在遠方輔助  
甚至因為剛才的電擊，連要扣下板機都有點吃力

「可惡！」

面對Ｖ的寵物，可以看得出但丁的確處於不利的狀態  
但丁似乎對格里芬他們不怎麼拿手。明明記憶中的但丁，對付怎樣的對手都會帶著笑容，好像完全沒在思考一樣就擊敗了對方  
可是眼前的這個人，他卻在害怕著，這反倒讓人覺得他根本不是但丁  
但是Ｖ那麼說了，只能默默去接受嗎？

『這很不像你啊，但丁。也不像曾經跟我們打過的你』

格里芬也意識到了  
一昧處於防守的他，實際是太詭異了

他在思考著什麼？  
他打算做什麼？

「........我必須回去才行」  
『啊？』  
「我出來的時間太久了」  
「你的意思是，有人在等你嗎？」

也就是說，還有其他的但丁存在嗎  
不過為什麼是這個時期的但丁？這是有什麼特殊的意思在嗎？

「等等！」

面對但丁打算撤退的樣子，尼祿趕緊上前喊住對方

「你說過你曾經發誓。為什麼你要殺了你自己？我是說.......另一個但丁？我們這裡的但丁？」  
「我不清楚其他人是怎麼想的。但是我必須保護我的家人」  
「家人？」  
「Honry露出了那樣的表情」

但丁將阿拉斯托收回在自己的背上之後，露出了認真的表情像兩人說道

「大叔什麼也沒說。但是，年輕的很生氣。我們都認為自己做了不該做的事情」  
「你在說什麼？」  
「我不認識你們，甚至不認識你，但是卻有一種很親切的感覺。如果是你的話，也許能做些什麼吧」

但丁就這麼離開了  
尼祿完全沒有能夠理解他說的意思  
而Ｖ上前拍住了尼祿的肩膀

「他好像有意幫我們」  
「你怎麼會知道？」  
「他可是透漏了還有哪些但丁的存在」

Ｖ拿出了手機，翻找了一下

「所以他還提到了＂大叔＂、＂年輕的＂......＂Honey＂？？？？」  
「尼祿，我們必須趕快了」

Ｖ將手機拿到了尼祿的面前  
在那裏，是雷歐傳給他們的訊息

「等等，其他的話我都還能夠理解。那個Honey是什麼意思？！」

Ｖ沒有將尼祿的話語聽進去  
他能夠猜出那句話的一個大概，並且大概也能知道一點原因  
沒有說自己不能喜歡自己的。畢竟Ｖ自己也是........


	15. 2

在那裏站著的是  
雷歐能夠清楚知道，因為他的眼睛不是以外貌去看清一個人的  
他能夠看見那個人的氣，就像看見那個人的靈魂  
他知道眼前的人是誰

「即便樣子不一樣了，我還是能夠知道的，但丁先生。你的家人在找你呢」

絕對不是外貌是他人，這麼簡單的事情  
但丁就好像返老還童了一樣  
雖然雷歐並不清楚但丁年輕時期的樣子，但是氣正在告訴他  
那個人，是但丁本人吧

「家人？」

那個男人面無表情，但總好像帶著一股憂鬱的氣氛  
但是，很強，雖然雷歐是面帶笑容如此說著，但是只要一鬆懈的話牙齒就會開始顫抖吧  
也許是對這陌生的地方，為了隨時突襲而來的敵人而展開了殺氣  
眼前的這個人，就像一根隨時都會發射的茅一樣

「是的，您的家人。好像是叫做維吉爾先生吧？還有尼祿先生、Ｖ先生」

雷歐並不清楚眼前的但丁怎麼了，但是提到維吉爾的名字，那個人好像抖了一下

「維吉爾.............」

但丁緩緩地開口，就好像對這個字眼非常懷念一樣  
他帶著淡淡的笑容，細細品嘗維吉爾這個名字  
閉上眼睛的他，似乎正在回憶著什麼

再度睜開眼睛的時候，卻異常的冷淡

「維吉爾已經死了....」  
「死了？」  
「被我、殺死了」

但丁用雙手遮住了臉部，雖然不知道是什麼用意，但縮捲身軀的他，看起來就像正在哭泣的孩子

「怎麼會呢，維吉爾先生還好好的啊」

下一秒，但丁舉起了槍就往雷歐的腳邊一射

「雖然不知道你是誰，但離開吧，我不想看到你」  
「......」

雷歐很想說點什麼，但是他動彈不得  
漸漸睜開的雙眼所看到的，是但丁的氣  
那個氣正在莫名的脹大，好像只要自己一鬆懈就會被吞噬一樣  
那個氣的形狀，正在形成成惡魔的樣子

跟自己所認識的但丁不太一樣  
是在這十幾年當中有所變化的關係嗎？

「───但丁！！」

Ｖ靠著格里芬率先搶在尼祿面前找到了但丁  
但丁看見了Ｖ，起初是微微的驚訝，後來卻皺下眉頭，像是在生氣一樣  
明明是但丁，眼前這個人的情緒起伏卻異常的小，就像一個人偶一樣

他二話不說將槍直接對準了Ｖ

「！」  
「Ｖ先生！」

子彈射出去的瞬間，格里芬瞬間解除了原本的型態，落下的Ｖ正好躲過了子彈  
直到Ｖ落在地面後，格里芬才又從Ｖ身上的紋路冒出來

『這傢伙是但丁？你不說我還以為只是相似的他人呢。二話不說真不像他的個性』  
「你做了什麼了嗎」

Ｖ面對雷歐提問，看向遠方的但丁

「我什麼也都沒做！但是但丁先生........」  
「看起來是在生氣呢，連我都能夠感受到那個壓迫感」

雷歐趕緊撤退到Ｖ的身邊，畢竟他沒有任何一絲的戰鬥力，留在原地也許會造成麻煩  
那要跑走嗎？那並不是雷歐的性格，卻該怎麼辦的這件事情都也想不透  
Ｖ這次連幻影都召喚了出來，做好了戰鬥的覺悟，他重新換了個方式握住拐杖，側身站著

「逃走吧，我不會責怪你的，你在這裡也只會添麻煩」  
「有、有我能夠做到的事情嗎！？」  
「你什麼都做不到。但也很遺憾的，我什麼也做不到，目前我們能做的，就是減少傷亡而已吧」

雷歐理解了Ｖ的意思，可他要去送死嗎？  
不，自己一定還有能夠做到的事情，但是目前的首要任務就是遠離他們的攻擊範圍  
雷歐退了兩步，表示自己已做好了準備

「.....................................跑！！」

就在Ｖ大喊的瞬間，雷歐跑了起來，但是卻因為擔心而向後一看  
格里芬跟幻影都隨之向但丁衝了過去  
而Ｖ在那一瞬間，抬起了右手，打出響指

黑色的魔力從Ｖ的身上瞬間消失，那白色的頭髮也映入在眼中  
下一秒，宛如巨人一般的黑色泥怪從天而降，正好壓在但丁身上

也許這有勝算。雷歐安心之後，向著自己跑的方向看了回去  
但雷歐沒看到的是，黑色的泥怪－夢饜壓在但丁身上的同時，不明且宛如火焰的光芒大量竄了出來，包圍住了夢饜  
Ｖ感受到了，那是僅僅一刀的瞬間

「格里芬！幻影！快回來！」  
『啊？』

人影握著刀身衝光芒中衝了出來，一直線的  
無情之劍就這麼直接插在Ｖ的胸口處

「竟然是......魔人化嗎....」

Ｖ還記得，但丁的魔人化最初是因為維吉爾將叛逆大劍插在但丁身上才覺醒的  
所以只要不是記憶中的那個時期之前的話，但丁是會魔人化的

可是為什麼？  
但丁為什麼「會魔人化」？

『Ｖ醬！這傢伙！』

格里芬放出了閃電  
但丁也為了回應那一擊，將刀從Ｖ身上拔了出來，輕鬆就將閃電給劈了開來

『可惡.......Ｖ......』

身為主人的Ｖ受到了傷害，格里芬跟幻影也像是溶解般的落在地面，化了開來  
Ｖ倒落在地面，努力的將自己的視野看向但丁

那樣子的畫面，他有些嚇到了  
無論是Ｖ，還是維吉爾，他們從沒見過那樣子的但丁  
不，記憶裡還是存在的，早在好久以前，大家都還是孩子的時候，意外的事故之下，但丁曾經被嚇到哭過

但是眼前的這個人並沒有哭，卻給人一種他正在哭泣的錯覺  
但丁面色蒼白的，就只是盯著Ｖ

「對不起.......Ｖ.......都是我的錯......」

但丁解除了魔人化，小聲地說了一句

「Devil Never Cry.」

那是什麼。那句話讓Ｖ產生了一股嚴重的違和感

「───Ｖ！！！」  
「！」

尼祿看見的瞬間，瞬間半魔人化，憑著自己的翅膀直接殺向但丁  
但丁躲了開來，看見尼祿的時候同樣驚訝了一下，但就僅限於那一瞬間，他又恢復了面無表情

「可惡！Ｖ！你給我振作一點！別死了啊！！」

看著Ｖ不斷溢出的鮮血，尼祿的心都要涼了  
但是眼前的但丁，他不能只顧著Ｖ而放走他  
可是Ｖ他.......！！  
可惡！要是但丁醒過來，他絕對會把但丁揍一遍再說

「二代目！！！」  
「！？」

一個少年，突然拿著大劍將尼祿等人所在的地面用力一劈  
那樣子的威力致使大地的石塊都飛了起來  
只見那個少年握住了但丁的手，二話不說就直接抱了起來，一個蹬腳又飛向遙遠的一方

到底發生了什麼，尼祿沒有緩解過來  
但是那個少年，白色的頭髮，藍色的眼睛，紅色的大衣.........雖然前面一覽無遺，完全看得一清二楚的，奇怪的造型  
很像。而且那個少年，沒猜錯的話他拿著叛逆大劍  
那個少年也是但丁？

「可惡！一切的一切到底都變成怎樣了啊！」


	16. 連你都不知道的他

「───原來如此，三個但丁嗎」

面對依然正坐在床上的維吉爾，尼祿硬是將自己心底的不滿壓住  
他可不想讓傷病在床的Ｖ起身阻止自己。.........畢竟在場能阻止自己跟維吉爾打架的但丁依舊不醒

對啊，真是不習慣如此安靜的但丁  
甚至連這樣子不帶任何表情，只是靜靜閉著眼的他  
就好像在這裡的不是但丁，只是相似的他人。但丁的靈魂並不在這裡，就好像死了一樣......

「但丁還是不醒嗎？」  
「除了這傢伙被奪走的器官，其餘的部分都很正常的恢復。就像只有那些地方直接被移走了，但是跟身體的連結依舊存在」  
「醫生說的？」

面對尼祿的疑問，維吉爾拿起了閻魔刀

「不，我動手切開了他的身體」  
「！！！」

這讓尼祿嚇傻了  
維吉爾竟然直接把但丁的身體切了開來  
難道他就不怕萬一，這個狀態的但丁無法復原嗎？

「就算有個萬一，只要我把我的血給他的話就不成問題」

維吉爾解釋了尼祿沒能爆粗口的話  
說起來維吉爾的確就算是醒了過來，臉色也依舊相當蒼白  
難不成他真的把自己的血給但丁了？那個維吉爾他？

「........！這麼說的話，只要斯巴達家的人把但丁缺補的部分補上的話，但丁不就能醒過來了嗎？反正我們缺一塊少一塊都會慢慢復原」  
「不可。就跟我剛才說了，被切掉的地方依舊還保有原本的連結。把我們的心臟給他沒有任何作用」

聽著維吉爾所說的，尼祿下意識認為該不會維吉爾這麼做過了吧？  
畢竟要說是眼前的這傢伙的確有可能

兩人都在很微妙的時刻陷入了思考，病房也頓時陷入一股寂靜

維吉爾正在思考尼祿所告訴給他的一切過程，他們所見到的但丁  
他們最一開始見到的但丁，沒猜錯的話自己有見過那樣的但丁  
那正是自己被魔帝改造後，成為尼洛‧安傑羅後所見到的但丁。諷刺的是，自己對於自己成為黑騎士的記憶都還記得一清二楚  
相對的，Ｖ也記得，所以他才會那麼說吧

只是，第二個出現的但丁是誰？

最後出現的但丁，如果沒猜錯，就是一開始那位但丁提到的「年輕的」  
那是墜入魔界之前，維吉爾最後一眼所見到的但丁

「.......在想什麼嗎？」

面對尼祿的表情，他像是猶豫甚久了之後才對維吉爾開口詢問  
維吉爾思考了一下，他沒有隱藏這件事情的必要  
不，不如說多虧了Ｖ，他才認為這件事情該告訴給尼祿吧

「我見到了但丁那傢伙所說的＂大叔＂」

大叔？什麼意思？  
尼祿回想了一下

「..........你說大叔的但丁！？？什麼時候？！」  
「就在你們來之前」  
「你怎麼會現在才說！？」

維吉爾沒有見過那個但丁  
但是隱約的能夠感受到，那個但丁跟自己的但丁很接近  
並且，他知道尼祿

「───見到尼祿那小子的時候，就在猜想了，你是不是還活著的這件事情」

坐在窗邊，拿著玫瑰帶著微笑的但丁如此說道

「後來也認真想過了。依照尼祿的年紀，若是在你落入魔界之前就有的也是有可能。你已經死了，我再次如此肯定」  
「我已經死了。你還想說什麼嗎？」

真是無情阿。但丁邊笑著，如此小聲地回答  
只是淡淡笑著的他，透漏著一股哀傷的感覺

確實，就算是由里曾的時候，也能夠感受到從但丁身上傳來的哀傷感  
那是一種渴望。對愛情的渴望  
一同戰鬥後笑著的他，一直都是假象

「如果說阿，大哥。某一個時期的我想要殺掉現在的我，你會怎麼做呢？」  
「毫不猶豫阻止他」  
「你也是毫不猶豫的回答啊」

只不過，為什麼？  
為什麼但丁要殺了自己？

「你來這裡，就是為了殺但丁嗎」  
「我對那些事情沒有興趣。我只想保護我的＂家人＂。雖然不知道其他人是怎麼想的，但是我只想依造我的想法去做」

確實很有但丁的風格  
可是他所說的家人，似乎有其他的意思在  
維吉爾總覺得，這個男人還隱瞞了什麼

雖然有點不願意，但是維吉爾似乎有點不擅長應付眼前這位但丁  
突然朝這邊拋了媚眼的但丁，維吉爾反而還不習慣

「........我不信任那傢伙所說的話」  
「什麼？」

但丁突然轉了個語調，如此開口

「也許是因為我只有我現在的記憶吧。那傢伙的話總有一種不可信的樣子」  
「.......？」  
「不要露出那種表情嘛。下次見面的話，我們就會打起來的吧。像少年所說的那樣」

但丁拍了拍屁股，將玫瑰花丟向維吉爾之後就直接從窗戶，轉身跳了出去

那個時候對但丁話中有話的意思不能夠理解  
現在想來的話，他是指第二位但丁吧？  
尼祿沒有見過那樣的但丁，維吉爾透過敘述也沒有那樣子的印象  
那個但丁是誰？

「本來就有這樣的可能吧？你們分離之後，到見到我之前都有可能的不是嗎？」  
「也是啊。剩下就是等Ｖ醒來，聽他的想法了」

你這個人原來會聽人說話？  
尼祿莫名陷入這樣巨大的驚訝之下，說不出口

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近正在解3代(解完了)，沒什麼時間寫後續，備用的草稿也不夠近幾天放一次了  
> 之後更新的時間應該會變得不太穩定.....


	17. 也許他曾這麼想過

Ｖ與維吉爾正在沉思中  
也只有這個時候，尼祿才會發現到這兩個人相同的習慣  
說什麼相同的習慣，不就是同一個人嘛  
再度意識到這一點之後，尼祿差點都忘了他們是同一個人的這件事情

說到底這兩個人還是有很多不同的習慣所在  
又更何況尼祿基本上不怎麼觀察過維吉爾的一舉一動，甚至是獨處  
其實不說他們是同一個人，尼祿根本就不會意識到

「尼祿，你還記得你第一次遇到但丁的時候，是怎樣的想法嗎？」  
「怎樣.......那傢伙突然闖進教團，什麼話也不說還以為是啞巴。很強、每次都擺出一副游刃有餘的態度讓人火大，什麼事情都不肯仔細說清楚的渾帳東西，唔唔.....」

不知道是不是戳到尼祿的痛處  
他越說著表情就越讓人感到害怕，就好像巴不得再度拿起緋紅女皇捅了但丁一樣

「是嗎。那可以當作那個大叔的但丁沒有說謊吧，但丁應該也不是那種人」  
「所以但丁真的要殺了自己？」  
「......」

Ｖ看了一眼維吉爾，尼祿並不清楚那樣子的用意  
只見維吉爾皺下眉頭，撇開視線。他似乎並不想說這一件事情  
無奈的Ｖ只好嘆氣

「我們大概可以猜想原因」  
「是什麼？」  
「從很久以前的時候，原因不明，但丁好像一直很看輕自己的生命」

尼祿回想了自己所知道，但丁被各種惡魔及生物穿插的畫面  
還有面對惡魔的那些，輕浮的態度

「以前......說是小時候吧，那傢伙就只是個愛哭鬼、膽小，對於疼痛什麼的都相當懼怕。所以要猜測的話，大概是母親死後，但丁心中的什麼想法產生了變化才會這樣」  
「但丁小時候竟然是愛哭鬼嗎。真叫人無法想像」

尼祿下意識思考了一下哭著哇哇叫的但丁  
先是不解的疑惑了一下，笑了出來

「再次見到但丁的時候，任憑惡魔刺透自己的身體，把自己的不死的耐性當作武器一樣玩耍。雖然這對半魔的他來說不成問題，但是看在我.......我們的眼裡，可以說是那傢伙的瘋狂」

說起來，但丁被尼祿捅了一劍也不曾生氣過  
尼祿還以為那只是但丁脾氣好，原來但丁根本就不在意自己的生命？  
甚至還為了讓尼祿消氣，把自己當作沙包一樣讓尼祿發洩

這麼一想，確實.......有這個感覺

「雖然這麼說有點自戀........」

Ｖ再度看了一下維吉爾  
那樣子的舉動，尼祿也可以猜出原因了

「但丁要殺死自己的原因，搞不好就是維吉爾」  
「.........」

氣氛突然沉重起來  
尼祿想起了過去那所得知的驚人的事實

「因為但丁曾經殺死維吉爾的這件事情？」

Ｖ伸出兩隻手指出來

「兩次」

回想起這對雙胞胎兄弟再次見面的事情，明明好像過往的事情已經豪不在乎一樣  
但是，那怎麼可能呢  
但丁（弟弟）連續兩次都殺害了維吉爾（哥哥），這樣子的事情怎麼可能會毫不在乎

閻魔刀的事情也是  
第一次見到但丁的時候，但丁就是為了閻魔刀而不惜性命安全闖入教團  
而正因為但丁早就知道了尼祿與閻魔刀之間的關係，不然他可能不會把閻魔刀交給任何人吧

對於那個時候的但丁來說，那可是他摯愛的哥哥的遺物

他甚至為了維吉爾，自己拚了命單挑由里曾

「我合理的懷疑，但丁曾經有自殺的想法，並且這個想法被惡魔所利用，而來到這裡殺害自己」  
「但是不對啊！老爸就在這裡！他們沒有理由破壞這個現在吧！」  
「也許他們不知道維吉爾還活著」

聽著Ｖ的想法，維吉爾握緊了閻魔刀，站起身來

「我去解決那些愚蠢的弟弟」  
「你......！你要去殺了那些但丁嗎！？」  
「你們都給我冷靜一點。還有維吉爾你說過頭了，不是解決是阻止，不要讓尼祿誤會」

眼見那兩位父子像是要打起來的氣氛，躲在Ｖ身體裡的格里芬都不自主嚇出聲來

「而你不應該去哪裡，維吉爾，你最該做的是待在但丁身邊」  
「......！」  
「你就是但丁最後的防線。在我們去找到其他但丁的這段期間，由你來保護本人。而你也應該是讓本人起床之後，讓他感到安心的那位」

Ｖ與維吉爾互相的瞪眼之下，怎麼看都是維吉爾的氣勢比較驚人  
但是卻是維吉爾退了一步，他坐了下來  
正因為是自己才有辦法阻止自己吧。雖然Ｖ的實力比不過維吉爾

「就憑你有辦法阻止但丁嗎」  
「我是不清楚，但是你的兒子總會有辦法的吧？」  
「Ｖ！」  
「你的兒子可是阻止了你們之間的兄弟鬩牆，沒理由阻止不了以前的但丁吧」

聽著Ｖ的話，尼祿很想讓Ｖ閉嘴  
這樣子的重責大任太沉重了，他沒有信心能夠阻止但丁  
過往之間的記憶都是敗在但丁的手下  
那個時候之所以能擋下維吉爾跟但丁也是因為自己正在氣頭上

只見Ｖ轉頭對自己一笑，看來是沒有反駁的餘地了

「我、我會試試看的......」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哎呀，這裡差點就要卡住了。他們之間的對話我想了好久  
> 這裡出來我就好繼續推下去了，只是雙開的情況之下好怕腦袋會混亂....
> 
> 標題依然很沒sens


	18. 快樂主義

「───維吉爾待在那裏真的好嗎」

尼祿總算將自己憋了已久的疑問脫出口來

「什麼？」  
「你看，他像是最按奈不住準備將所有但丁抓回去砍一遍的樣子，我不覺得他有辦法一個人待在那裏」

Ｖ也想了一下，不過他倒是無奈地嘆了一口氣

「就如你所說的，維吉爾估計會那麼做吧。但是如果真如我所想的，但丁的快樂主義讓他看輕自己的生命的話，他說不定很樂意讓自己被維吉爾殺死」  
「那不是正好嗎？」  
「相反，那是最糟糕的情況。你覺得現在的維吉爾看到那樣子的但丁，他能夠接受嗎？」  
「.........」

尼祿無法想像，但是隱約能去明白  
雖然只是猜測，但是沒想到原來但丁是那樣子的人  
這讓尼祿不禁鼻頭一酸

「那麼為什麼，那個但丁要殺死但丁呢？那個，第二位的但丁。我怎麼樣都猜不出原因」  
「撇除那位但丁。其餘的但丁你跟我都見過吧？第一位但丁在維吉爾還是尼洛‧安傑洛的時候曾經對戰過。第三位但丁也是曾經在塔上見過。在醫院裡維吉爾見到的但丁，也認識你。如果跟但丁被奪走的器官有關係的話，應該是奪走但丁器官的惡魔，利用器官製造出了＂過往的但丁＂。也只能是以前的但丁了吧，聽著他們的話語所說」  
「那麼第二位但丁就是.......」  
「你第一眼見到第四位但丁的想法是什麼？就以你的第一眼」

尼祿回憶了一下  
從教團的天花板上破窗而入  
落在桌面上而向教皇開槍的他  
那一切的眼神都是多麼的冷漠

就對自己的侃侃而談也沒有任何語氣  
隨著時間推進，他好像漸漸會笑起來了  
就好像漸漸地了解，自己跟維吉爾有血緣關係一樣

「很........很哀傷。雖然我覺得以這樣子去形容但丁是一件很奇怪的事情，但是我覺得他很孤單」  
「那麼我們就可以合理解釋了。第二位但丁既失去了維吉爾，也沒有與你相見，他就是孤單一個人，沒有被獲得拯救，沒有人能夠理解他，最終，他決定殺了自己」

尼祿總覺得哪裡有點奇怪，總有個違和感

「........既然但丁選擇自殺的話，為什麼還要跑來這裡呢？直接......你懂的」  
「......」

Ｖ想了一想，他也不知道為什麼  
雖然說是維吉爾的分身，但起碼也是但丁的雙胞胎兄弟  
但也不是他本人，所以終究這些說詞都只是推算

『真是愚蠢啊。只是單純的自殺一點意義都沒有吧』  
「格里芬」  
『既然有手段見到任何一個時空上的自己。那麼八成但丁那傢伙是想透過殺死自己，來取得維吉爾活下去的救贖感吧』  
「現在這裡就有一個矛盾。但丁希望自己被殺死，來讓維吉爾活下去。但是維吉爾還活著，他們不知道。卻不能夠讓他們互相見面」

那一瞬間，尼祿想起了一則童話故事  
是從姬莉葉那裏聽說的  
只是這則故事要從自己的口裡說出，有點害羞

「........牛郎與織女？」  
『哈哈！真是不錯的形容。只不過是永遠跨不過去的天之川！冥河啊！』  
「！」

突然出現在眾人眼裡的，那位少年  
他並沒有拿出背後的叛逆大劍，就只是一臉認真的表情直盯著他們

『說人人就到呢』  
「───另一個我在哪裡！？」

沒有想到對方開口就問這個  
尼祿與Ｖ頓時起了警戒心

「抱歉啊，我不會讓你去見但丁的」  
「走開！我有必需一定要了解的事情不可！」  
「然後，你會殺了但丁嗎」  
「.......」

看著那個表情，也許對方也還在猶豫，他也還沒下定決心

對於尼祿來說，他從沒有認真跟但丁對戰過  
不如說自己總是被但丁禮讓的那一方

「放輕鬆吧，你都有辦法阻止但丁了，憑實力跨越過去吧」

聽著Ｖ的低聲細語，尼祿總還無法釋懷  
意識到尼祿的緊張，Ｖ用著高傲的態度偷笑了一下

「如果連你都無法阻止但丁的話，看來我們只好奢望維吉爾了呢。可你是維吉爾的兒子吧？好好努力啊」

這正好激起了尼祿的對抗心

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他們很理所當然的講著會令旁人懷疑人生的話。


	19. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200413-修改了往後文章上的矛盾

「我們所知道的那個維吉爾已經不會回來了啊......」

說完，轉身就衝出去的3D  
留下依然沒能夠做出決定的1D，以及一直都在旁觀的4D

一直以來，他們做過了太多的選擇  
最終那些選擇，都成為了往後絕望的答案  
所以他猶豫了，但丁猶豫了  
自己的選擇真的是正確的嗎

如果是正確的，維吉爾跟自己就不會變成這樣  
如果是錯誤的，也許自己就不會殺死維吉爾  
自己以來都做著錯誤的決定

「既然猶豫的話，為什麼不去確認呢？」

這樣的話語，究竟是誰的想法  
是誰在猶豫？猶豫著什麼？  
自己應該很明白的

「大叔.....」  
「這是最後了吧？既然我們這一生都在後悔的話，為什麼不在察覺到之前就去行動呢？」

錯了就錯了吧  
這是身為「但丁」的命運  
一直以來都孤身一人的，可悲的半魔  
既成為不了惡魔，也成不了人類。在雙胞胎的「一半」之中，永遠都錯殺了「另一半」

「如果你找到了答案。那我也會去照我的想法去做」

聽著1D的腳步聲離去，4D露出了淡淡的笑容

「Adios amigo.」

\-------------------------------------------

尼祿已經習慣了但丁們話都不說就開打的個性  
不，簡直就是斯巴達一家人的個性  
畢竟不光是但丁，連維吉爾也都一樣

什麼話都不願意透漏  
什麼心事都不願意說出  
多麼麻煩的血緣啊

「！」

3D突然拿出了刻耳柏洛斯，利用上面的圓環套住了尼祿的緋紅女皇，試圖奪走尼祿的武器  
尼祿下意識的反應便是半魔人化，透過宛如手臂的翅膀掙脫了刻耳柏洛斯

3D也任憑刻耳柏洛斯就這樣被甩了出去，隨即又拿出阿耆尼&楼陀罗  
雙手各自緊握著魔刀朝尼祿重重砍下

「這傢伙！」

對於尼祿來說，沒有看過的魔具太多了  
不如說，與人之間的戰鬥他還算是第一次，至今以來都是跟惡魔戰鬥，不然就是稍微聰明一點的惡魔

像這樣懂得利用各式各樣的武器進行反擊，並且身體能力比自己高上的敵人，尼祿還是第一次

「去你的！」  
「！」

微微被惹毛的尼祿硬是憑蠻力擋開了3D的重擊  
只見他被甩到空中，這是個好機會

「尼祿！」

聽見Ｖ的呼喊，尼祿沒有意識到怎麼了，但是好機會不能放過吧？

3D隨之拿出的，是一把紫色，看起來像是吉他的東西

「那個東西會放電！」  
「！？」

3D用手指一彈，奈文便放出了驚人的閃電  
從半空中落下的他為中心，毫無預警的放出

「可惡！」

雖然有預想到這位但丁可能也有類似的魔具，但沒想到這麼快就又出現了  
在衝過去的半路中，尼祿很難閃避奈文的閃電

於是他透過旋轉板機，加速燃燒緋紅女皇而避開了奈文的閃電

「喂！你的武器太多，太不公平了！」  
「少囉嗦！這是我的戰績啊！」

這下子來看，尼祿絕對會處於劣勢  
Ｖ早已預料到這一點

面對1D的戰鬥，Ｖ就意識到雷電系的魔具對尼祿來說是一大吃虧  
所以，他早就預備好了  
自己是維吉爾的半身，要借到「那個東西」可是隨時都能辦到的

「尼祿！接住這個！」

並且也沒有尼祿不適應的意思，他本人可是早就用過了

「！ 那是！！」

尼祿衝了過去，接下了那把魔具  
3D還在為看到那把魔具的吃驚當中，動也不動

「閻魔刀！？」

只是Ｖ沒想到的是  
尼祿非常的不會使用閻魔刀

尼祿的魔力就像不懂得善用一樣大肆揮發  
隨之，閻魔刀砍開的空間也異常的驚人

「「！？」」

他們之間方維好幾公里的路面、橋墩沒有預警的被砍了開來  
並且閻魔刀的攻擊，並沒有擊中3D

反倒.......

「───嗚哇啊啊啊啊啊！！請快讓開啊！！但丁先生！！！」

跟著落下的石塊裏頭  
從天上，掉下了一個人


	20. 萊布拉

「救救我～～～～！札布先生！！！」

大家好！我是雷歐納魯德·渥奇  
現在正在Ｈ．Ｌ的高速道路上，衣服卡在那巨大的怪物身上被強行拉到神祕的地方去！  
難不成我就會在這沒有救援的情況之下直接被拉到中心的大深坑裡面去嗎  
殘念！主角之死！

「等等等等！不要擅自把別人的結局定下生死啊！！嗚哇！？」

巨大的怪物突然遭受到不明的襲擊，失重感使身體浮了起來  
連同雷歐一起掉下了高速道路上，而視線的前方是

「嗚哇啊啊啊啊啊！！請快讓開啊！！但丁先生！！！」

異世界與現世交會的城市，「赫爾沙雷姆茲·羅特」  
這是在為了維護世界平衡，而在暗地裡活躍的超人秘密結社，萊布拉裡  
不為人知的活動紀錄......

「喂，現在這個介紹也太晚了吧」  
「哈啊？」

正在騎著機車全速前進的雷歐，突然發出了這樣子的疑問

「幹嘛，陰毛小鬼，現在是到了思春期會自言自語的年紀了嗎？」  
「陷入思春期永遠長不大的人是札布先生吧！！小心我把你從機車上甩下去！」

面對自己永遠贏不了那背後的對手  
雷歐在被下手之前先轉移了一個話題

「反正一定又是那樣吧。一如既往的去了常去的店裡，結果又被哪裡的女人下手之類的」  
「才不是呢─」  
「怎麼可能不是呢，答案都寫在札布先生的臉上了」  
「不是女人是男人─」  
「那就是被保全趕出去囉？」

看著連連出錯的回答，這倒讓雷歐覺得煩躁了  
他本來就不想猜對答案。只是面對接下來的任務，再讓他表現出這樣子的態度，等等一定不會有好事情發生

「我知道了，那你就把你現在的怒氣出在等等的任務上吧」  
「雷歐，你是自己的兒子被人打之後會跑去打別人兒子的人嗎」  
「我不是那個意思！」  
「那難不成你的兒子被別人踹了會心甘情願的人嗎！！」  
「起碼我不會讓我的兒子到那種店裡去放縱！」

札布的煩躁感，看來是真的沒有其他解決的辦法了  
不，依照他的自尊心，肯定現在心裡在想怎麼樣讓對方受到更加痛苦的刑罰

「聽好了，札布先生。現在是任務，而且還是潛行任務。我雖然對札布先生反常的如此冷靜感到開心，但是該出手的時候還是要出手啊！不然史蒂夫先生就白費找據點的時間了，而且失敗的話可能就會有大量的某種生物進行繁殖啊！」  
「吵死了，陰毛小鬼。我當然知道那種事情」

自己的兒子就被別人幹掉了，怎麼可能還會讓別人有那第二次的機會呢  
只是札布一想到兒子被踹下去的瞬間，面色青白，雙腳內彎

「兒子受到這樣的傷害，做父親的很難平復啊....」

札布的自言自語雷歐並沒有聽到  
現在的雷歐只是專心的用著神之義眼，窺視黑暗倉庫裡的任何東西

「請做好把風的任務啊，札布先生。要是被發現就一切都完了」  
「而且到底為什麼我兒子都還沒打起精神就要被派出任務啊....」  
「札布先生！..........啊」

就在雷歐因為札布完全沒放在心上的緣故而轉過身的時候，正好跟某種生物對上了視線

「你們在做什麼」

於是，戰鬥就這樣爆發了

經過了不知道多久的槍響，雷歐也很難再去回憶這過程到底發生了什麼  
記憶裡只是自己不停的奔跑，撞到了戒備員，再跑  
背後戰鬥過程中的札布，依然無法打起精神的，放出的招式都異常軟綿綿，雙腳呈現內灣的狀態攻擊敵人  
當然，用血攻擊的時候如果本人是那種狀態，當然不會有效果吧

任務失敗了，雷歐早有那個心理準備，但是沒想到札布連進入戰鬥狀態都辦不到  
雷歐必須趕緊連絡其他人  
然後，倉庫裡就突然衝出了巨大的生物，而且還是向雷歐衝了過去

沒有任何防禦能力的雷歐就這麼樣被撞了上去  
在空中旋轉了好幾圈之後，最終落在巨大生物身上的刺上  
就這樣被掛著，昏迷。甚至不知道巨大生物就這樣一直不斷地奔馳

「救救我～～～～！札布先生！！！」

醒過來的時候，雷歐自己也不知道自己在哪裡

「那個廢物真的連這點忙都幫不上呢」  
「珍‧皇小姐！！」

身為人狼，有著稀釋自我存在的能力  
珍‧皇沒有費多少力氣，就站在雷歐衣服被卡著的地方，彎下腰來看著雷歐

「阿拉，真糟糕。你的衣服被卡死了呢，掙脫的話就會變成全裸了呢」  
「為什麼會變成這個樣子啊！！」  
「而且其他人都在戰鬥。只有我的話是無法帶你下去的」

隨時都能夠聽見不遠的地方處在戰鬥的聲音  
看來雷歐這次生存的機會真的是不可能了嗎

「總之必須先讓這個大傢伙停下來呢。那麼，祝你好運」  
「诶！？」

眼見珍‧皇就這樣跳開萊，稀釋存在後消失  
雷歐只能任著巨大生物的奔馳，不停被甩動的身體

意外地，其實什麼事情都沒發生，就只是這樣被跩著，巨大生物奔馳的方向也像是隨便亂跑  
好像蠻安全的？

『雷歐君！摀住耳朵哦！』  
「诶！？什麼？！」

突然接通的麥克風，雷歐還沒能意識到什麼事情的瞬間，地面毫無預兆的被切了開來

『！』

從麥克風的一邊傳來了驚訝的聲音，大概Ｋ．Ｋ也沒預料到這個攻擊吧  
同樣，雷歐也不知道發生了什麼，任憑自己的身體還卡在巨大生物身上，被拉了下去  
同此之間，能夠聽見麥克風傳來的聲音

大概是因為那個吧  
眼見自己就要死了，所以身體的細胞都在加速運作，才能夠聽得如此一清二楚什麼的

『雷歐君！』  
『不是我的炮擊！是地面突然被切開了！』  
『是新手的攻擊嗎！？』  
「嗚哇哇哇哇哇哇哇哇！！」

似乎是所有人的預料之外，可雷歐才不管那些  
他要死了，而且還是摔死的  
這麼可笑的結局，一定會被札布那傢伙給恥笑

「神啊！佛啊！」

不停祈求的雷歐一直線落了下去  
在高速的風壓之下，衣服總算擺脫了巨大生物的刺，雷歐也就獨自被甩了開來  
是解脫了，但是已經來不及了  
雷歐只是普通人，眼睛比一般人好一點的普通人，他可沒有在這種時候能夠自救的能力

「嗚哇啊啊啊啊啊！！請快讓開啊！！但丁先生！！！」

視線的前方，是那曾經看過的少年  
那個少年聽見聲音抬頭的同時，一樣面色發白的張大嘴巴

「那是什麼！？」

珍‧皇搶先接住了雷歐，向著別的方向帶了開來  
但是巨大生物依然是筆直的落了下來，直接砸在但丁身上

看在眼裡的尼祿嚇傻了眼，這難道就是Ｈ．Ｌ的日常嗎  
從天上掉下像豬一樣的生物？

『哈哈！但丁那小子的運氣真背，竟然會天降一隻豬！簡直比豬還不如』

這對於處於弱勢的尼祿來說正剛好  
雖然沒有分出勝負很可惜，至少他們的目的是辦到了

將閻魔刀收回自己的手臂內，小心翼翼的走向那個生物及但丁身邊  
無論如何哪邊都要小心的時候，只見兩隻生物的眼睛都在打轉著

「我們成功了嗎？捕獲一隻但丁？」  
『找根樹枝吊起來綁吧。順便再往嘴裡塞顆蘋果』

雖然不知道雷歐怎麼了，不過有人救走了他對吧？

「───那可不行啊，小鬼」  
「！？」

突然插在尼祿腳邊的玫瑰花，猛然向後跳開之後爆炸  
這個攻擊尼祿很熟悉，再熟悉不過的，那傢伙  
回憶起的瞬間尼祿猛然抬頭

「大叔！」  
「果然啊，跟我知道的尼祿不太一樣呢。但是，你也是尼祿，對吧？」

自己還在教團的時候所遇見，那個時候初次見面的但丁  
那個時候沒有能夠打敗那個但丁，現在就連年輕時期的但丁都打不倒了，還何況是他？  
什麼啊，自己連什麼忙都幫不上嗎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 放假回來了


	21. 你是誰

風流的大叔  
4D叼著玫瑰花，對著還在驚訝之中的尼祿拋了媚眼  
你對誰都可以的嗎。Ｖ無意識這麼思考，內心翻了個白眼

「聽說小鬼衝出門了，我就想說他應該來找你們了」  
「你也要跟我們戰鬥嗎？」

尼祿一直都知道眼前的這位但丁善解人意.......  
也許？聽過Ｖ的猜測之後，尼祿才在思考，也許他對但丁一點都不了解  
他什麼都不清楚，什麼忙都幫不上  
就跟以前一樣

「我會阻止他們，而我也會阻止你們」  
「你的意思是說你處於中立？」  
「也許吧？我並不是看不慣那傢伙的作法，我只是想照我自己所想的去做」

4D緩緩走到3D身旁，低頭看了看得他，似乎正在確認3D的樣子  
不過3D應該是一時半刻醒不過來了吧

「我們並沒有過去及未來的記憶」

突然之間，4D如此開口說道  
多麼的突然，讓人一時之間還以為聽錯了什麼

「什麼？」  
「我只記得你。小鬼只記得維吉爾。初代只記得惡夢。除此之外我們想不起其他以外的事情」  
「為什麼？發生了什麼？」  
「我也不清楚。也許這跟召喚我們出現的媒介有關，所以我才能把這些話告訴給你，你跟我有這個緣份，不是嗎？」

難道說這個時候的但丁就已經知道他們的關係了嗎？尼祿心想  
也就是說這個老狐狸隱瞞自己這麼久了嗎。看來又有一筆帳該算了

「所以.....」

Ｖ開口，所有人將視線看了過去

「你去見維吉爾，是因為你不記得他了」  
「........什麼？」

尼祿的心頭一涼。怎麼會呢？

「你沒有跟維吉爾的記憶，你甚至不知道維吉爾是誰」  
「等等！Ｖ，這是怎麼回事？」  
「他剛才就是這麼一個意思」

4D笑了笑，Ｖ所說的確實是事實  
尼祿越來越搞不清楚了，他想要Ｖ給他一個解釋  
但也根本不需要什麼解釋，自己大概也能猜測出來了

他們只有一個時期短暫的記憶，除此以外什麼也想不起來  
所以眼前的但丁記得自己，但是不記得與自己相遇前後所發生的所有事情

這就是跟那所謂的「媒介」，跟但丁被奪走的「器官」有關係？

「即使你見到維吉爾.......」  
「即使我見到維吉爾，我也沒有任何想法。就是這麼空虛，小鬼。第一眼見到的瞬間確實認為他就是我哥哥，但終究止步於此的想法，剩下的只是無盡的空洞，因為我什麼也想不起來」

他可是......  
但丁可是，將自己唯一的家人一併遺忘了  
這怎麼能夠忍受呢？

「所以，我想保護我的家人」  
「家人？」

4D伸手比了一下  
他指了倒在地上的3D

難道但丁不知道自己跟尼祿之間的關係？

「毫無疑問，他就是過去的我，是斯巴達一家的人，是家人。我沒有理由不保護他，又更何況，他對我來說有幫助」  
「！」

4D拿出了手提箱，尼祿隱約知道那是什麼，但是不知道那是什麼

『是潘朵拉！災厄兵器潘朵拉！那東西可麻煩了，竟然在但丁的手裡！！』

格里芬的聲音明顯很著急，是那麼危險的東西嗎  
Ｖ的神色也不是很好

「跟我打吧，小鬼。贏了我的話我就告訴你更多事情」  
「為什麼！？你跟我沒有打起來的必要吧？！」  
「天下沒有白吃的午餐。你們本來就應該打倒我們來喚醒這個世界的我，沒有錯的吧？這只是必要過程」

尼祿拿起了緋紅皇后，他知道眼前的但丁非常難纏  
他甚至猶豫，不知道自己是否能打過對方

畢竟自己自有印象以來，一直都是被但丁放水的狀態  
一直都是被禮讓的

「贏了我，我會告訴你我所知道的事情」


	22. 災厄兵器

「怎麼了！？為什麼不拿出你那把武器！！」

為了不讓4D抓到空隙  
隨時在移動的尼祿跟Ｖ保持一定的距離不停發動攻擊

『別挑釁了小鬼！現在我們只要專心封印潘朵拉就足夠操心了！』

4D用箱子擋下了幻影如鐮刀般的攻擊，又能夠用他柔軟的身體躲過尼祿的緋紅女皇  
這真的是一個上了年紀的大叔該有的動作嗎？

在4D躲避的前方，又有格里芬的電擊  
變了個型態的潘朵拉則是發射出機槍而衝上閃電，形成了爆炸

『千萬別讓那傢伙使用＂前兆＂，要是那一招一來我們會變成怎樣完全無法去想像！』

隨之，4D讓潘朵拉變成了迴旋鏢，不發一語就直接朝格里芬拋去

格里芬為了閃避潘朵拉高速飛向別處，當然格里芬也很清楚，潘朵拉不會因為這樣而失去追擊  
幻影追了過去，尼祿則是趁4D空手的狀態下打算擊潰對方  
Ｖ則在遠處觀望全場，畢竟4D的做法彷彿在引誘尼祿過去一樣

但是就算尼祿提起緋紅女皇砍過去，4D也能輕鬆閃開  
甚至側身繞過尼祿，給予普通拳頭的一擊

「別看我這樣，我用過＂吉爾迦美什＂，知道怎麼近身對付的」

4D擺了擺手，就好像無奈的樣子  
這又更加引起了尼祿的不滿

「拿出你的其他魔具！我看過其他的魔具，不要總是看在我比你小的份上禮讓我！！」

比尼祿用緋紅女皇憤怒一比，4D視線移開了那麼一瞬間

「賣掉了」

Ｖ早就預想到了，少年時期的但丁到被叫做初代的但丁的身上，沒有見過原先的魔具  
不過一開始還以為是弄丟了，畢竟他可是但丁啊  
不過聽到賣掉也沒多大驚訝

那麼潘朵拉沒賣掉的原因，果然是因為那是「災厄兵器」的緣故吧

「那你的那把大劍呢！雙槍呢！直到現在我還有看過你在用它」  
「關於那個，我有一個疑問」

4D接住了飛回來的迴旋鏢  
Ｖ回頭一看，格里芬喘吁吁的飛了回來，幻影也像是花了不少力氣阻止潘朵拉

「魔具也是惡魔，一個時間點上不可能同時出現相同的東西，相同的惡魔。你看少年，他拿著吧？我們之間沒有持有重複的東西吧？」  
「........透過相同的事物，在時間軸上會獲得衝突性，以造成消滅的可能。但是你們身為但丁卻沒有被消滅的原因，是因為都來自我們所知道的，但丁身上的器官。不是相同的東西，是一分為四」  
「正解」  
「！」

在4D手中突然支解的潘朵拉  
在支解與組合的過程當中，逐漸拼湊成巨大的球體狀  
板機一按，導彈一齊發射了出來

尼祿選擇了閃避，但是閃開之後才知道導彈是追蹤式，他又倉皇地跳了開來  
Ｖ知道格里芬跟幻影的體力還沒恢復，他直接用魔力製造出拐杖一一擊落了導彈

跳開的尼祿直接踩上導彈，引誘導彈去撞上4D

「哈哈，這個發想不錯！」

4D難得露出了笑容，看著尼祿從導彈上跳開而讓自己被擊中

他果真不記得過去的事情。Ｖ心想  
畢竟那位少年的但丁可是做過相同的事情

尼祿不是會繼續追擊的人，他落在Ｖ的身邊之後，只是靜靜的觀望4D的狀況  
不過4D也依舊是但丁，區區的導彈果然不會傷他任何一滴血

『連＂爭論＂都出來了，我們的攻擊只是無謂增加潘朵拉的能力』  
「那東西是依照給予的傷害，能力越強的嗎？」  
『正確來說是但丁給予我們的攻擊越多，潘朵拉的威力就越強。具記載的話，能力在最滿的狀態下開啟＂前兆＂，一瞬間我們就會直接死亡』  
「剛才他的招式明顯比一開始的攻擊都還要強.......可以猜測那東西也是能力累積到一定成果的攻擊？』  
『啊啊，＂爭論＂依照災厄槽來決定發射的導彈數量。看剛才的發射孔來看，還差三個導彈就全開的情況之下，估計剛才在差一點災厄槽就全滿了』

格里芬所知道的事情，有點意外地讓尼祿跟Ｖ都有點驚訝  
不愧說是惡魔嗎，知道的事情可能比維吉爾再多一些

不，說根本  
格里芬的原型本來就是由魔帝撕裂維吉爾的一部份之後所製造出來的手下  
雖然說但丁曾經擊敗過格里芬，才導致格里芬回到了維吉爾身上  
不過格里芬可能比起維吉爾，更接近魔帝的存在  
不如說是其性質

「........這就是你當初找死的原因嗎」  
「？」  
『.......』

Ｖ如此小聲地說道，格里芬沒有回答，也可能他沒聽到

尼祿並不清楚，這件事情  
回到維吉爾體內的，只有Ｖ本人  
身為噩夢的這些魔寵並沒有回去，他們向但丁選擇了自我了斷  
現在所製造出來的這些，只不過是相似的存在  
就跟Ｖ一樣

「───所以，你們知道潘朵拉的性質。那麼你們要怎麼對付我呢？」

如果可以的話，不能給予4D「攻擊」的機會  
近身攻擊也是一大難關，只要4D沒有能力去開啟潘朵拉，一切話都好多  
遠距離戰鬥是關鍵，也必須配合Ｖ的魔寵

果然還是只有閻魔刀了吧

尼祿沒有自信去善用閻魔刀  
但是已經沒有時間了，再這樣下去，3D會醒過來的吧


	23. 4

「辛苦啦，雷歐」

面對萊布拉成員的招呼，雷歐只是一直盯著某處，張著嘴巴而不說話  
察覺雷歐的異常，懂得察覺任何細節處的史蒂夫走向了雷歐

「怎麼了嗎？」  
「剛才，但丁先生在那裡」

雷歐突然就開口說出自己不曾聽過的名字。史蒂夫稍微思考了一下  
這個孩子本來就常常因為神之義眼遇到一些奇奇怪怪的人物，雖然自己也沒有必要無時無刻去在意、去保護雷歐。畢竟那是札布的工作，克勞斯委託的  
不過這個名字也從克勞斯口中聽過。所以答案很明顯了

「但丁？啊，你是說你跟克勞斯見到的奇怪的傢伙嗎？」

雷歐猶豫了一下，決定跑起來  
也記住了不讓萊布拉的人擔心，回頭大喊了一聲

「抱歉！有一件很在意的事情，大家就都先回去吧！」

如果雷歐沒看錯的話  
但丁的氣很奇怪，跟一開始見到的那個但丁完全不一樣  
集中在心臟上，雙重的氣  
如果沒猜錯的話......

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

「該死！」

無視了隱藏在心口前的閻魔刀正在微微發熱  
尼祿下定決心，而握緊了緋紅皇后

「我才不要借助老爸的力量！我已經不是那個，總是需要別人解救，還不成熟的小鬼了！！！」  
「！」

尼祿猛然奮力一踩，超乎想像的力道以及速度讓尼祿瞬間沖了過去  
那是連Ｖ也沒想過的，尼祿的實力

雖然說尼祿的底線一直都是個未知數，畢竟半魔的孩子誰都不曾見過，尼祿可是最特別的那一個  
半魔的但丁跟維吉爾也都不知道自己的底線究竟到什麼程度，那麼還年輕的尼祿就有無限的可能性

4D也意識到了尼祿的成長，拿起潘朵拉硬是擋下了尼祿的那一擊  
意外地，它裂了開來

「我已經發誓過了！我不會再讓任何一個人死！無論是Ｖ，還是老爸，甚至是你！但丁！任何一個但丁都好，我不會讓你們去死的！！！」

4D傾斜了潘朵拉的角度，讓潘朵拉不再繼續承受尼祿的攻擊而躲開  
斜眼一看，潘朵拉確實裂了開來  
尼祿的成長，超乎了4D的想像。他裂嘴一笑

「！」

並且，4D也從來沒看過  
尼祿身上的變化，那魔人化的翅膀  
是多麼的炫目，多麼的懷念

「原來如此，看來我也要認真起來了」

一道刺眼的光芒閃過，是4D的魔人化

『小鬼！別讓那傢伙逮到機會啊！！』  
「喝啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！」

隨著格里芬的叫喊一起，尼祿再度衝了過去

4D先是用潘朵拉擋下了尼祿的緋紅皇后  
但又因為尼祿魔人化的翅膀，不得不又閃開那拳頭（翅膀）  
自己的武器是潘朵拉簡直就是錯誤的決定。4D自嘲的心想著，不過也沒這個必要

「真不錯啊，看起來真方便」

簡直就像，在跟兩個默契很好的惡魔打架一樣

兩人之間沒有人停下攻擊，甚至任何一刀任何一拳都是秉著氣息揮舞一樣  
4D沒有機會開啟潘朵拉，他找不到那個空隙  
就算再怎麼退開距離，尼祿也總能夠利用那張開的翅膀隨時追擊上來

尼祿的魔人化變了  
這是對4D來說最驚訝的事情  
那麼閻魔刀已經還給維吉爾，已經沒有帶在身上了嗎？

「你還有心思去想事情啊！大叔！」  
「！」

意外相同的，尼祿伸長了魔人化的手臂抓住了4D的頭  
毫不留情就往地上一砸  
說好的不會再讓任何人死呢？看了好像要人命一樣  
不過尼祿也知道，才這樣子的攻擊，根本就構不成但丁的傷害吧

這樣的一擊，使4D沒能握好潘朵拉  
箱子就這麼的滑向遠方，最後在尼祿的腳邊停了下來

4D撞擊到地面的同時，讓身體隨著衝擊力猛然起身  
他看了一眼潘朵拉，顯然不是伸手就能夠觸及到的位子

尼祿也趁著這個大好機會，拿著緋紅皇后就是往4D一砍  
但丁也不是沒了武器就什麼都不會的弱雞，4D也說過，他可是拿過吉爾迦美什，空手不在話下  
只不過這麼一來，他便沒有武器反擊

4D看了一眼比起潘朵拉，離自己更近的叛逆之劍  
那是3D落下來的

「想要去拿武器嗎！？門都沒有！！」  
「！」

也不知道是神的惡作劇，還是惡魔  
尼祿下意識想要阻止4D的時候，本應該可以跨越過去的潘朵拉，像是被誰拉扯住了一樣  
腳尖的一撞，開啟了潘朵拉的枷鎖

「尼祿！」

Ｖ想要衝過去，被幻影咬住衣襬。幻影知道Ｖ的距離根本來不及，過去只會是送死  
尼祿想要用緋紅皇后阻止潘朵拉的開啟，但是哪邊的速度更快呢？

「尼祿！！！」

一瞬間的光芒  
刺眼到Ｖ睜不開眼來，下意識用手去遮住了那光

完了  
那毫無疑問是前兆，尼祿會死嗎？  
Ｖ也不管自己是否會被灼傷，他隨即放下自己的手大喊尼祿的名字

光芒很快地就被收束了  
隨之傳來的，是如同燒焦味般的臭味

「........！」

坐倒在地面上的尼祿，保護他的是4D  
他關上了潘朵拉，同樣的也被尼祿的緋紅皇后貫穿了胸口

如果只是被武器貫穿胸口，對但丁來說那只不過是大不了的小事  
可是4D卻被潘朵拉灼傷了  
他們甚至無法去揣測剛才的光芒之中，潘朵拉到底累積了多少的能量

只見4D緩緩站起身來，他看起來已經快站不穩了

「明明沒有打算用這一招啊.....」

他如嘲諷般的，笑著

『是災厄兵器做的，那東西或多或少擁有自我意識，估計它是打算幫你打倒小鬼頭的吧』

尼祿說不出話來  
又再一次的，自己又被但丁救了

「別在意，是我的疏忽，是我放開了潘朵拉」  
「但是是我將緋紅皇后插進你的胸口啊！！」

那顫抖的聲音，令Ｖ有點驚訝  
尼祿就好像快哭了一樣

「不對吧，只是我腳滑了。不是小鬼你的錯」  
『......』

格里芬很清楚  
當初尼祿想要拿緋紅皇后阻止潘朵拉，那只是一個笑話  
緋紅皇后不是魔具，只是由一個教團共同打造的武器，再來經由尼祿的手加工而已  
能將潘朵拉弄出裂痕是尼祿（魔力）的功勞，但是要拿緋紅皇后阻止已經開啟的潘朵拉那是根本不可能的  
那可是災厄兵器

4D也是知道這一點，寧願讓自己被灼傷，被緋紅皇后貫穿  
也要徒手關上潘朵拉的吧

「所以，我輸了。也許我該自我了斷？」

4D也很清楚，尼祿根本不會殺死自己  
只不過不剛好的是，偏偏就是緋紅皇后貫穿了自己  
這下困擾了啊。4D握緊了插在自己身上的武器

「───等等！！」

那熟悉的聲音，響遍了此地

「雷歐」  
「你們......你們在做什麼啊！？」

4D並不知道那名少年是誰，但是看在尼祿跟Ｖ的反應，他們認識

「希望你不要誤會，我只是在自我了斷而已，不是這兩個孩子想殺我」  
「大叔.......！」

雷歐也很清楚，尼祿跟Ｖ最終的目的就是要奪回但丁的器官  
在眼前的這個人身上，跟但丁一樣的氣息，在腦部上有著兩重的氣  
也就是說，他們要殺了眼前這另一位但丁嗎  
為什麼事情會變成這樣呢？

「等等！應該還有其他的解決辦法才對啊！」

雷歐提出了跟尼祿一樣的疑問  
但是辦法什麼的，只會在越思考過後，最後更加的絕望罷了。Ｖ很清楚這一點  
他們是非這個時空上的人物，長時間待在這裡甚至不知道會產生什麼問題  
甚至，不奪回那些器官，在醫院的但丁永遠不會醒過來

「沒有任何辦法，你們想要讓在醫院的那傢伙醒過來對吧？這就是辦法」  
「但丁！！」

4D更是將腹中的緋紅皇后用力深入  
這讓尼祿慌了

「只要我把我身上的東西還回去，那傢伙就會醒過來才對......」

接著，再拔了出來  
4D的鮮血瞬間撒滿了地面  
半魔的他，傷口沒有治好

「為什麼？但丁先生也有屬於您自己的意識才對」  
「說得也是呢。以一個外來人說，你的＂眼力＂真不錯啊」

4D看了看雷歐，露出笑容  
隨著笑容，臉上也出現了裂痕

「我想守護我的家人。所以，不論是少年的感情也好，初代的看法也好，我都想要靜靜的在一旁守護他們」

一旁，3D的手指動了一下  
他微微支撐起自己沉重的身體，卻看見了面對他微笑的4D

「我把一切都賭在年輕人們身上了。我想如果是你的話，一定能夠阻止二代目吧。那傢伙也是我們的家人啊，總不能看著讓他去死吧」  
「什麼意思？」

Ｖ的疑問，讓尼祿更加察覺到事情的不妙

「二代目往維吉爾那裏去了，雖然初代也過去了........但是，結果誰又會知道呢」

4D察覺到了氣息  
轉身一看，3D已經走到他的身邊來了

「大叔.......」

4D伸出手來，那隻如玻璃一般，好像輕碰就會破碎開來的手  
他將手放在3D的頭髮上，輕輕地拍了拍

「小鬼，去見維吉爾吧，你要的答案一定就在那裏」

3D伸出手來，抱住了4D

「為什麼.......為什麼啊！！維吉爾離我而去，就連大叔你也要離開我嗎！？」

止不住眼淚的他，就像個孩子一樣不懂得控制自己的力道

「我們是家人，僅剩下＂彼此唯一＂的家人吧！！？」  
「.......」

4D沒有開口說話，就破碎開來  
留下一個發著光芒的「東西」

3D很清楚，那是打倒惡魔的時候，那些惡魔所凝聚起來，魔力的結晶，魔具  
然而眼前的並不是那樣子的東西  
那是在這個時空上，但丁的大腦，一半的腦袋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 副標題:4D的愛情表現


	24. 沒有趕上

「那是......」

看到那微微發光的物體，雷歐終於明白了  
自己的眼睛沒有看錯，那些「但丁們」確實擁有重複的器官  
也就是說現在在醫院的但丁，那些器官不是拿來作為祭品召喚出他們，而是拿來當作「連結」來連繫他們之間的存在嗎  
那麼有能力可以分開他們之間的關係嗎？............沒有的吧，如果辦得到的話自己的這雙神之義眼也不用這麼麻煩了  
要毫髮無傷的去分開那些東西，簡直就是天方夜譚  
又更何況那就是呈現在他們「表面」上的東西，比起自己的「詛咒」又是不同層面的問題

「怎麼了嗎？」  
「啊.....」

面對他們的疑問，雖然不知道會不會有幫助，雷歐決定把這些想法都告訴給他們

「───雙重的器官.....」

尼祿思考了一下，他有點無法想像那樣子的身體構造  
一個人類有兩個腦袋？可是只是存在但互不干涉？  
重疊在一起肉眼上是看不見的？

「所以你認為，要是有辦法直接分離那些東西，就不用殺死但丁了？」  
「雖然我覺得這是辦不到的.....」

雷歐的表情越來越青白，像是在害怕眼前的兩個人可能隨時否定他的想法似的  
不過也不是不難理解否定的結果啦

Ｖ看了一下尼祿，像是在示意什麼  
雖然不清楚Ｖ要做什麼，尼祿還是乖乖的把閻魔刀拿了出來，交給了Ｖ  
Ｖ拿著閻魔刀，緩緩拔了開來

「Ｖ先生？」  
「閻魔刀，可以分離人與魔」  
「？」  
「閻魔刀，能夠分離力量與心靈」  
「！」

像是在詠唱著什麼一樣，Ｖ很慎重的說著  
同時，尼祿也察覺到了

「你要用閻魔刀分離但丁！？」  
「只有這個辦法了吧。但是只憑我是辦不到的，我沒有那股力量。至於你........你用閻魔刀的方式真是超乎我的預料」  
「！」

很想反駁點什麼的尼祿臉紅著，開口想為自己平反卻又說不出話來  
自己不像維吉爾正確使用閻魔刀本來就很正常，自己又沒有理解這把武器的構造，甚至不知道這是把怎樣的魔具  
但丁是例外，他們可是兄弟。雖然不知道他們彼此究竟有多了解對方，不過尼祿就是覺得但丁是例外

雷歐聽著他們之間的話，他頓時理解了  
他對這樣的可能性抱持著希望

「那個......！！」  
「你還是趕快回去吧」

在雷歐想開口說點什麼的時候，尼祿搶先說著

「你幫了我們很多，可是在這下去不能再讓你捲進來了」  
「眼下我們還有一個問題呢」

視線的前方，是臭著臉的3D

「我沒有要跟你們打起來的想法。大叔說了，要我去見維吉爾，起碼在那之前我會跟你們走吧，我又不知道維吉爾在哪」  
「這小鬼.....」  
「我的目標也從來不是你們」

那麼之前到底是為什麼而打起來的啊  
尼祿很想這麼斥責，但是再吼下去估計又會打起來了吧

「那你的目的是什麼？我們只知道你們想要殺害我們這裡的但丁，所以不可能讓你跟我們走的」  
「.......」

3D很猶豫，這件事情他可不想對這些陌生的傢伙開口  
但是卻又能夠從他們身上傳來一絲懷念的感覺，雖然近乎快要消失一般

「......二代目說了，這個時間上的但丁總有一天會殺死維吉爾」  
「「！？」」  
「......？」

3D能夠知道那兩人驚訝的原因，不過完全是局外人的雷歐就且暫時不理吧

「二代目一直都不說為什麼，甚至說沒有原因。所以我很生氣啊！我才不會殺死維吉爾，我甚至不可能會有這個想法！所以我無論如何，都要去阻止這個世界的我自己！！」

Honey露出了那樣的表情。Ｖ想起了那位但丁所說過的話  
大叔什麼也沒說。但是，少年很生氣。我們都認為自己做了不該做的事情。

原來這件事情，就是指但丁殺死了維吉爾嗎  
怎麼會呢，但丁沒有理由殺死維吉爾  
難不成是指由里曾的事件？不，不對吧，這裡跟那裏完全是不同地方，他們不可能會搞錯地點  
只是.......怎麼會呢？

「既然這樣的話，維吉爾先生那裡很危急吧？！」

即便是局外人的雷歐，也能隱約知道事情的不妙

「剛才那位但丁先生也說過了，你們說的＂二代目＂已經在前往醫院的路上了吧！？再這樣下去，但丁先生會......！」  
「「！！」」

更何況，閻魔刀還在Ｖ的手上  
尼祿下意識跨出一大步又馬上停了下來，轉身對雷歐說道

「你跟醫院的人認識對吧！？通知醫院的人，叫醫院能撤離的人就趕快離開！！然後通知老爸！！我們會馬上趕回去的！！」  
「诶？哦，好！！」

雷歐趕緊拿出了手機  
已經沒有心思去管神之義眼的事情了，看著已經跑開的三人  
一定還有機會的。雷歐暫且先把心思放在該如何通知醫院的人上

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

「───Ｖ的話有一個錯誤。他明明知道從蠢弟的器官被召喚而來的其他笨蛋弟弟都是來自過去的他自己，那就不可能會知道在這未來會出事的這件事情。Ｖ有察覺到這違和感，可是卻不知道原因」

維吉爾面對眼前的男人，在沒持有武器的狀態下依然能緩慢的如此說道

「你是來自未來的但丁。並且，你不是為了殺掉現在還躺在床上睡著自己的白日夢的這個，愚蠢的弟弟。你是來自殺的」

眼前的紅衣男子，撇開了視線之後，露出淡淡的笑容  
幾乎就快要看不出來的，笑容  
帶著哀傷的，笑容

「也許吧。我是那麼想過的」

面對2D的回答，維吉爾的憤怒可說是漸漸在燃燒著  
可是他手中沒有閻魔刀。為了保護他自身的家人，他將刀借給了Ｖ  
這算是他的一個失算

2D.........但丁已經必須要到親自來找他的地步了  
他已經走投無路了  
這個愚蠢的弟弟連反抗都沒有，在人生上已經走投無路

「........我知道這個時間點上，你會把閻魔刀借給尼祿。也因為只有現在，我才有機會」  
「未來到底發生了什麼」  
「我不能說。..........因為，說出來的話，那個世界就會再一次成真」  
「成真？」  
「是聖杯的能力。但是也因為如此，沒有阻止的手段，所以我只好殺了他，殺了過去那個，正如你所說，愚蠢的我自己」

命運已經決定了一切  
就算是不同的世界，命運的抉擇中就會讓他們走向相同的道路  
這是抑止力的力量。世界的守則  
若說雙子原本就是相同的存在，那就只能由一邊頂替對方的死亡  
2D看準了這點，決定殺死過去的自己

「........」

維吉爾想到了一個可能性  
但是他不打算說出來，面對眼前已經這樣殘破不堪的但丁  
這不能說出來的吧

於是他緩緩走到但丁的身邊

「去外面吧。你知道你要先阻止我才有辦法殺了這傢伙，然後我們彼此之間都不會想波及無辜的」  
「你沒有閻魔刀的吧？你要怎麼跟我打？幻影劍嗎？。───！」

維吉爾在但丁的身上凝聚了魔力  
從但丁的胸口抽出來的武器，2D也很清楚  
那是但丁魔劍。再吸收了斯巴達的叛逆大劍之後，附上自己之名的魔劍

「哥哥........！！」

2D沒有想到  
即便是對維吉爾多不利的武器，他都想要全力阻止自己的事情

但是自己真的已經沒有辦法了  
他們越是這樣抵抗，給予自己的罪惡感越來越沉重  
越是如此思考，越是覺得  
自己是不是應該在放棄所有一切的狀態之下選擇自我毀滅，也許會來得比較好呢？

維吉爾不也是沒揮過叛逆大劍，所以在操作但丁魔劍的時候也不在一個話下  
只是不見2D拿出任何武器，就只是以那把雙槍進行反擊的這點  
還是讓維吉爾產生了一個疑惑

並且，在少許的機會之下  
維吉爾突入2D的攻擊範圍的時候，2D的閃躲非常的緩慢  
就好像他沒有那個力氣去迴避

自己真的要殺了這樣傷痕累累的但丁？  
明明他也是但丁？  
維吉爾猶豫了。這樣子應該不是他所期望的才對  
自己的弟弟總是一直，在破壞著自己所期望的一切

「───二代目！」

不知經歷多久的交戰，他們終於趕來了  
面對這幾乎快要看不見原本的地貌，所有人都驚訝的倒吸了一口氣

只不過，閻魔刀還在Ｖ身上  
這讓他反而猶豫到底該不該將刀還給維吉爾  
畢竟Ｖ一開始的目標，就不是讓維吉爾跟2D自相殘殺

反倒是3D沒有多說了什麼就衝了過去，直接闖入了那兩人之間的戰鬥範圍  
一直以來以怒沖沖的他，直接衝上前抓住了2D的衣領

「初代去哪了！？他應該已經找到你才對的啊！！！」  
「「「！？」」」

3D的話語，震驚了所有人  
初代，也就是說他們最早見到的那位但丁嗎？  
說得也是，他們了結了4D，如今3D在這，2D也在這  
那麼那位但丁呢？

但是更加讓人絕望的，是2D的回答  
他第一次有了表情，皺下眉頭並且撇開了與3D的視線交會

「..........我殺了他」  
「什麼？」

事情已經，一發不可收拾了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一周以內的某天，我會同時發布這裡與番外篇的故事內容  
> 分別是初代與2樣的視角描寫。結束的同時，番外篇也將迎來完結


	25. 再見了

「Honey！」

───果然  
在無論我說了什麼，這傢伙總是能夠來到我身邊  
為什麼他就不能像少年那樣對我斥責，像大叔那樣對我不理不睬呢

「你果然來了啊」  
「Honey果然要去殺了未來的我們嗎」

不要用那個清澈的眼神看我  
我是惡魔，已經不存在人類感情的惡魔  
甚至連一滴眼淚都再也流不出來

看著尼祿去世的時候，我那逝去的感情  
已經不存在的東西，拜託不要再喚醒它了

「除此之外，沒有其他的目的了吧」

我甚至不想要再去見到任何人  
可是，可是如果說  
還有挽救那個結局的唯一辦法的話，我想要去嘗試

一直以來都是我的錯  
那麼就將徹底在犯錯的這個我殺死吧  
這麼一來的話誰都會輕鬆多了吧

維吉爾就不會死  
那麼，愛著尼祿的那個Ｖ，也就不會消失  
尼祿就不會如此傷心

「Honey曾經說過，因為我們跟維吉爾是雙胞胎，所以要瞞過命運的眼很簡單的對吧？」

對著初代的提問，我猶豫了一下  
不知道為什麼猶豫了一下  
也許是對這個問題來的太突然的關係吧

「是啊」  
「既然你還記得我們是雙胞胎的事情，那麼我們死掉的事情，維吉爾也會傷心的吧？」

維吉爾.......  
維吉爾會傷心嗎？

我試著去思考

他會傷心嗎？  
他傷心的樣子是什麼樣子？  
他生氣的樣子又是什麼樣子？  
他開心的樣子存在過嗎？

維吉爾............  
維吉爾的樣子..........

維吉爾的樣子是什麼來者？

「也許吧」

怎麼回事  
我什麼也想不起來

「........二代目，難不成你........記不得維吉爾了嗎？」

不、不對  
因為我們是雙胞胎兄弟，我應該記得的  
我無時無刻都在看著才對，我應該要有映像的

維吉爾死後我依然還有看過，我很清楚記得我還有見過  
我記得維吉爾的樣子，因為，因為那是........！

「吶.......二代目，你還記得維吉爾的樣子嗎？你還記得維吉爾的聲音嗎？」

因為那是我透過鏡子去確認的。

『───人類......在遺忘一個人的時候，是先從聲音開始忘卻的』

記憶中，浮現了這句話  
可是這句話沒有聲音，就好像字幕般的浮現在腦海裏頭  
「看著」這個字幕，那裡的我如此回答道

『怎麼？會說出這種話真不像你』

我知道這個記憶  
都是因為這個記憶  
拜託別再想起來了  
就是因為這個我害死了維吉爾！

『我們有一半的血是人類。但丁，你在遇到我的時候，你是怎麼想的？』

拜託了，不要說出那句話！  
都是因為我  
都是因為我啊

『.........再遇見你真的是太好了，維吉爾』  
「！！！」

無法言語的嘔吐感湧了上來  
但是在那之前.....

「..........初代？」

站在我眼前的這個男人，流出了眼淚

是啊，站在我眼前的，這位過往的我自己  
他還只是個人類，一半惡魔、一半人類的存在  
但是在我的眼裡，他就只是一位普通不過的人類

這個時候的他們，還有喜怒哀樂

都是我害了他們  
讓他們知道了不該知道的事情，被迫陷入選擇

「不......不！對不起，但是我會全力阻止你的！二代目！！」

這是我自己種下的因果，就應該要由自己了結掉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 等待已久的動物森友會終於來了  
> 我也終於破完3SE的普通難度了....


	26. 錯過

也許在知道意見不合的那一天開始，就已經知道我們彼此之間會走向了這樣子的結局  
只是，沒有面對那依然還天真的少年，我該鬆了一口氣嗎  
大叔沒有全力阻止我的過錯，我該感到開心嗎

只是唯獨你......  
我曾有那麼希望跟你一起就好，不用去思考那些

是因為我們之間有血緣的關係，所以才會讓人感到溫暖嗎  
還是僅僅只是因為你跟維吉爾長的一模一樣，所以才產生了那樣子的錯覺？  
不知逝去多久的歲月，我獨自一人  
還是說，僅僅只是再度出現了與我對話的人，我就感到如此開心了？

但是束縛在我身後的那些悲劇，永遠都不會放開我

「二代目......」

不對  
不該是這樣  
我的覺悟，在來到這裡之前就已經決定好的  
怎麼會因為一時之間的幻覺，而去背棄那些被我害死的人們呢

「那個叫做尼祿的傢伙，你還記得嗎？」

尼祿......

腦中，突然浮現了那位青年的臉  
然後，跟記憶裡的他混淆在一起  
刺耳的雜音讓腦袋不停的眩亂

「我想他們，一定也會想阻止二代目的吧？二代目做這樣的事情，真的好嗎？」

........是啊  
聽著初代說的話，我想起了我早就做好覺悟而來的  
事到如今，沒有後路了

『我不會責怪你。所以......所以不要連你都露出那種表情啊！！！』  
『不！是我的錯啊.....尼祿，都是因為我，維吉爾才......！Ｖ才.....！！』

記憶中裡的那個尼祿緊握著手中那本詩本  
但是那本書的主人，已經哪都不在了

因為自己的錯

『拜託你了......但丁......拜託你不要再這樣子了！！』

尼祿的最後一眼，我沒有勇氣去見他  
他可能連我這位叔叔的臉都不想看吧

『但丁，我要走了』  
『........』  
『真的是一句話都不說呢。蕾蒂不在了，尼祿也走了。我一直都在這裡的話，也只會成為你的痛苦吧』  
『........』  
『保重了。我們已經永遠不會再見了吧』

崔絲也不在了  
獨自一人

回過神來，眼前站著一個惡魔  
那是革律翁（戰馬）之王，就如同刻耳柏洛斯（地獄三頭犬）一樣，一些特殊的惡魔都有他們高位的存在  
能夠操控時間的王者，也因此從來沒有任何人見過它  
若不是在這種世界的話......

『所以，我找到了你』  
『在這個世界找到了我？怎麼會呢，這是命運如此註定的吧』  
『那傢伙逃了，我也很清楚那傢伙並不會死。但是這幾百年來，我一直找不到那傢伙的下落.......就好像那傢伙從未存在一樣』  
『原來如此，所以才來委託我，希望能帶你回到過去殺了那個聖杯嗎？明明過去做著處理惡魔的事務，現在卻變成委託人了嗎？』

所以至少最後  
能夠替維吉爾報仇的話

『........不過啊，果然你們不容易死呢。那傢伙是個意外吧，但是我還是第一次看見，對自己的身體做了各種解剖之後依然死不了，並且依然抱有自殺意願的傢伙』

「───二代目？」

隨著聲音迴響  
身體上到處都有的傷口似乎在隱隱作痛一樣

「也是啊.......尼祿的話，肯定到現在都不會放過我吧....」

他怎麼會原諒這樣的我呢

『老爸不是因為你死的！Ｖ也不是因為你消失的！所以拜託你打起精神啊！！』  
「真懷念啊.......尼祿的斥責聲，到現在都還深刻的烙印在腦海裡.......」

看吧，他還在自責我呢  
因為我的關係

「尼祿.......那個少年也死了嗎？」  
「不，是去世的」

初代不再開口，但是腦中的雜音越來越明晰了

我必須趕快才行  
在我徹底碎掉之前，我必須殺死我才行  
我必須殺了我

「不對......」

沒錯，你說的沒錯  
我是不對的，是不對的存在  
所以這樣就好，殺了我也行，到別的地方去吧  
不要在靠近我了

「Honey！」  
「！」

初代突然抱了上來

為什麼？  
我必須殺了我才行？為什麼要對我做這種事情？  
我必須殺了我才行啊........

現在無論做什麼，那個聲音已經不會消失了  
那個嘲笑聲也...

「Honey........！」

我必須殺了我才行  
所以  
所以.....

「為什麼.......」  
「抱歉.......抱歉........！」

我將無情之刃插進了初代的胸口  
這麼一來，我確實「殺了我自己」了吧？

我也一定  
在哪裡就已經壞掉了吧？

初代看起來還想說什麼，只見他一直吐出血來，一直說不出話  
真可憐，真可憐啊  
我來替你解脫吧，這麼一來我們彼此就不用再痛苦下去了

『我們真的，這樣就可以了嗎』  
「我不知道啊......初代........」

來不及捕捉的那道溫度，留下的是沒有熱源的一道白光  
那個東西，任誰都知道是什麼


	27. 再一次

「你竟然......！你竟然把初代殺了！！」  
「但丁！！」  
「喂！」

3D無法忍住他那滿肚的怒火，抽起叛逆大劍就直接衝了過去  
那超乎想像的爆發力，讓剛回過神來的尼祿來不及抓住3D

「Ｖ！快把閻魔刀給我！」  
「！」

對Ｖ來說，要馬上把閻魔刀交給維吉爾太難了  
自己沒有那個爆發力，跟維吉爾之間的距離甚至還隔著2D  
他該怎麼做？

『沒有時間讓你想了！』  
「格里芬！」

格里芬咬住了閻魔刀就衝了出去  
也許，比起3D的爆發力，格里芬應該會更快的將閻魔刀交到維吉爾手中吧  
如此一來，這個開場就有一定的勝算

可是關於閻魔刀，2D也看在眼裡  
他並不想跟維吉爾大打出手，所以不讓維吉爾拿到閻魔刀是最好的辦法  
但是3D衝過來了，要無視他嗎？  
Ｖ也開始跑起來了，他打算去哪裡？

尼祿似乎無法打定主意  
那麼4D在哪裡？

「！」

3D看見了，那從他身上移開轉移到格里芬身上的視線  
也就是說，自己的攻擊他不放在眼裡？  
太小看人了吧

「你這傢伙！」

即使如此，3D沒有停下腳步，用緊握著叛逆大劍全力的刺擊過去

「！」  
「！？」

只是，3D的叛逆大劍剛刺進2D的皮膚，就馬上碎了開來  
那個景象所有人都感到不可置信

『笨蛋！那傢伙是.....！』

格里芬還想說什麼，但是只能急於閃開2D的攻擊，無法抵達到維吉爾那邊  
與此時，Ｖ的腳步停了下來，觀望這邊的情況

「叛逆大劍碎了！？」  
「對啊.....！大叔說過了，相同的武器在同一個時間帶上會產生衝突，如果說這個但丁是未來的但丁，那麼叛逆大劍在那傢伙的身體裡面！！」

明明是一個好時機。3D抱著不滿拿出了阿耆尼&楼陀罗  
而且還沒讓維吉爾拿回閻魔刀

想到維吉爾，3D看了一眼維吉爾  
總覺得有一股很嚴重的違和感

「喂！這個時代上的我沒有這個吧？」  
「我是沒看過但丁拿這個.......」

2D左右看了看  
其他人的動機還算好判斷  
但是遲遲沒出現的4D讓人無法放下心  
Ｖ的動線也很奇怪，他並不像要繞遠路去找維吉爾

「........難不成，大叔已經死了嗎」

2D像是碎碎念般地說著  
雖然這句話沒有傳進任何人的耳裡，不過大家早有心理準備2D會知道這件事情

那麼2D也明白了  
Ｖ是要直接去喚醒這個時代的但丁  
雖然力量的部分早已不存在了，但是躺了這麼久的但丁，早也該恢復被奪走的那一部份的力量了吧

如此一來，就麻煩了

更不能讓維吉爾搶到閻魔刀，被搶到的話就有機會直接開傳送門喚醒對方了  
關鍵的心臟肯定還在3D身上，除了維吉爾以外，沒有人能夠熟練的使用閻魔刀的

「！ 不會讓你得逞的！」

尼祿似乎是察覺到2D的想法，終於拔出緋紅皇后衝了過去  
3D當然也不是省油的燈  
他擋下了2D的攻擊之後，隨後與尼祿一同壓制2D的猛攻

格里芬見2D被擋下，有機會將閻魔刀交給維吉爾，又趕緊向維吉爾那裏飛去

「不......！」  
「「！」」

貼近2D身邊的兩人突然清楚的感受到魔力的劇烈波動  
尼祿與3D下意識的，儘可能遠離2D而踏腳用力一退

只是從2D身上炸開的魔力，難免讓離他最近的兩人波及飛了出去  
即使兩人都有盡自己最大的防禦，但是超乎想像的力量還是有點灼燒了手部

「.......」

維吉爾知道那個魔力的變動，是真魔人化  
可他早就衝了出去，他早已等不及想拿到閻魔刀  
要肉身跟2D搏鬥的話，他也做好了覺悟

「那是什麼啊......魔人化？」

在場只有3D，沒有見過那樣子的魔人化  
確實，跟這個時代但丁的真魔人化的樣貌很接近，也不如說自從得到了斯巴達的力量，但丁才有了真魔人化

看來2D打算出全力了嗎

「格里芬！！」  
「不會讓你拿到的！！」  
「維吉爾！！」

維吉爾想要盡早一步的拿到閻魔刀  
2D想要盡可能地阻止維吉爾去搶奪閻魔刀  
3D很單純地想著

不能再讓維吉爾死去了  
無論2D說的話是否真假，自己也目睹了維吉爾從懸崖上落下去的那一幕  
他不想要再那樣子了

「等等！」

尼祿總是慢了慢拍，因為他還不知該如何是好  
那個人也是但丁，自己才在剛剛不小心殺死了4D，手中的那個觸感都還殘留著  
現在還要他去殺死這位但丁？不行，他做不到

為什麼這對兄弟之間總是爭鬥不停呢

對於2D來說，以維吉爾跟格里芬之間的距離一定是追不上了  
維吉爾甚至只要使用黑暗殺手就能夠抵達到格里芬面前  
與維吉爾正面衝突一直都不是2D的目的，那個只要將目標  
轉移到同一條直線上的3D就好了吧

然後，他看見了

一個黑色的影子以超乎想像的速度衝了過去  
在2D的刀鋒前方，那個男人闖了進去  
速度上的幫助，那個男人推開了3D  
然後再一次的，刺了進去


	28. 回憶補時

Ｖ是有嘗試用拐杖擋住那道衝刺的  
但也不是魔具的這把枴杖，怎麼可能擋得下呢？

破碎的拐杖，緊接著貫穿身體的無情之劍  
經歷第二次的致命攻擊，Ｖ的身體迎來了極限  
就像玻璃一樣，Ｖ的身體逐漸出現了裂痕

「Ｖ！！！」

所有人都很驚訝，尼祿更是驚訝的喊了出來  
所有人，也包誇了2D

Ｖ的反應在2D的預料之外，也因此他無意識的鬆開了手，後退了一步  
但就算如此，受傷的Ｖ已成了事實  
身體的龜裂，隨著倒下的身體  
彷彿只要倒下去的話，就會跟玻璃一樣直接散落在地

尼祿跑了起來，伸出手，想要上前攙扶正在倒下的Ｖ  
但是Ｖ就只是微微的看向尼祿，露出哀傷的表情如此對尼祿說道

「不對........我不是你的V.....」

聽見那樣的話，尼祿就在快要抓到Ｖ的時候卻猶豫了  
本應該倒落在地面的Ｖ，如同玻璃一樣散了開來，像塵埃一樣逝去

Ｖ的結局其實一直都很好猜測  
因為他就是維吉爾分裂出來的存在，用魔力支撐的身軀  
一旦身體內的魔力消耗完畢，沒有補充，他就會再次碎裂開來。就跟那個時候一樣

尼祿也很清楚這一點的  
可是唯獨Ｖ所說，「不是自己的Ｖ」，他感到不解  
自己好像知道什麼，可是卻想不起來  
就像一股違和感哽在喉嚨深處，說不出口

「喂........怎麼回事啊？為什麼這傢伙會碎開啊！？？」

3D是在場唯一不知道Ｖ的人  
但是也能夠從聲音分辨出來，3D既是憤怒，也感到哀傷  
不過僅僅是對2D殺死Ｖ感到憤怒，對Ｖ的死感到哀傷

「........曾經從哥哥身上分裂出來的Ｖ一旦融回去，就不可能再創造出相同的存在」

代替所有人回答的，是2D  
雖然真魔人化狀態的他看不出表情，但可以從聲音感覺出來他有點疲憊

即便如此，他還是輕鬆的閃開了維吉爾的次元斬

「怎麼回事？那是什麼意思你說清楚啊！！」

尼祿幾乎可說是喪失了戰鬥的意念  
錯殺了但丁，接著Ｖ的告白  
一切都來的太突然了，他根本無法整理好自己的情緒

「起初的Ｖ是哥哥的人性面，乾淨被分離出來的那種。其本質甚至已經可以說不是維吉爾本人了。也因為如此，若要在創出原本的Ｖ的話，必須再次完整分離哥哥的人性面」  
『但是你也注意到了吧，小鬼』  
「！」

本應該消失的格里芬，降落在尼祿的面前

『被分離出來的Ｖ，只是用魔力塑造出來的，＂偽半魔＂的存在。那傢伙一直想告訴你這點。我們現在之所以還在這裡，是因為現在我們不用只靠Ｖ提供魔力，只要維吉爾在身邊的話，也可以透過維吉爾傳遞魔力』

他們都只是只是相似的存在。尼祿再一次被迫接受了這個事實  
曾經的那一人、三魔獸，都不再是一開始尼祿所知道的那些

然而一邊的維吉爾，在任何人沒有動靜的時候直接拿起閻魔刀  
切開了3D身上，與但丁的連結，取回了那個心臟

同時，一直以來在地面移動的幻影也將頭腦交到了維吉爾的手中

2D才明白，移動中的Ｖ只是個幌子，他真正的目的是保護在他影子底下移動，真正拿著頭腦的幻影嗎  
正想說怎麼腦袋沒有從Ｖ身上掉出來。也難怪Ｖ敢做出這樣子的舉動  
對他們來說，保護3D也是首要目標。雖然現在可能沒有那個意義了

看著維吉爾手中聚齊的「東西」，尼祿甚是覺得感到複雜的心情  
他很想上前抓住維吉爾將一切問個明白  
但現在的重點不應該是這個，眼下Ｖ所託付給他的事情，他應該要去辦到才對  
可是他做不到了  
諸多的打擊，他甚至可能一個激動起來就會跟著2D砍了維吉爾吧

2D知道這件事情，所以他們所知道的但丁可能也知道這件事情，並且隱瞞著  
所有人都在隱瞞他  
僅僅可能只是希望自己不要再次陷入，───失去姬莉葉的那個時候的打擊  
可是......開什麼玩笑，開什麼玩笑阿...

「喂，把這些東西交給但丁，順便把那小子帶走吧」  
「你打算一個人跟他打！？」

面對維吉爾的要求，3D不解的轉過頭大喊  
但是見到維吉爾憤怒的表情，背脊不禁發涼  
那不像自己所認識的哥哥  
不如說打從一開始見到那個維吉爾，就一直有種奇怪的感覺

「........我知道了！我們回來之前給別掛點了啊！」

時間上的緊迫，3D直接魔人化  
扛起了動也不動的尼祿就直接往醫院衝了過去

2D也沒打算去攔阻他們，這麼做的話維吉爾就會馬上砍過來的吧  
現在只要專心對付維吉爾就好，剛醒來的但丁，不會那麼快就能夠進入戰鬥的

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

看著躺在病床上的但丁，3D再一次明白了自己的存在

躺在這裡的是這個世界的但丁，自己只不過只是相似的存在  
連但丁本人的「過往」都說不上的「膺品」

這種事情，在但丁們之間有互相接觸的時候就明白了  
不僅僅是被分離出來的靈魂。這麼簡單的事情  
透過「祭品」所「製造」出來的，就是他們  
他們可不像2D有梅菲斯特的魔力支援，純粹是「想研究」而被額外召喚出來的

所以才會碰到任何一位但丁都沒事吧

「........」

3D將自己接收到的東西放入但丁的體內  
一瞬間刺眼的光芒消失，一切又像不曾發生一樣

尼祿沒有開口說話，也許他還剛才的混亂之中無法脫身吧  
對於什麼事情都沒有進展的現狀，3D急了

「喂......給我醒過來啊.....！」

想起任何一位但丁所說的話語，3D有著無法言語的憤怒  
無法訴說的悲傷，壓抑在心中，無法釋放  
就好像魔力要在身體裡面爆炸一樣，無法去理解的3D抓起了躺在病床上的但丁  
沒有去直視，就只是低著頭的斥責

「你就要死了哦！？維吉爾那傢伙可是拚了命想阻止你的啊！！然而你，你還在這裡睡覺幹什麼啊！！」

為什麼事情會變成這樣子呢  
自己只不過是希望，能夠像孩子的那段時光，再一次因為無聊的事情吵架  
然後不甘願的和好，又像不曾發生任何事情的說笑

為什麼自己會殺了維吉爾？  
為什麼自己最終變成了那樣？

「拜託你了......果然只有我的話，是沒有辦法的啊......」

痛徹心扉的那一天  
伸出手來也抓不到的那道色彩

如今，手心的傷口依然也在隱隱作痛著


	29. 5

維吉爾很清楚  
他與眼前的但丁（2D）有著數十年以上的差距  
但是他們之間的戰鬥，卻沒有讓人感到實力的差距

維吉爾很清楚，Ｖ也說過  
但丁有著不善待自己的快樂主義  
2D肯定是在來到這裡之前，曾經有過無數次的自殘行為吧  
身為半魔的他們，治癒力非常的好。使他們不容易死亡，也造就成了如此般的行為  
也許這也是維吉爾之所以還能夠與但丁見面的原因

然而  
2D的自殘，肯定使他的身體受了不小的打擊。畢竟一個在尋死的人，承受的不單單只是以往惡魔給予的傷害，那般的單純  
他還能夠撐多久呢？還是其實已經在倒下的前一刻呢？

維吉爾猶豫了  
自從他認知了自己的人性，他明白了感情是重要的時候  
他開始思考，自己真的有必要將眼前的但丁殺死嗎？  
阻止他的方法是什麼？這個笨蛋的弟弟，從來無法猜透他的心思  
也偶爾他的想法總是很簡單。明明是雙胞胎

「哼.....」  
「.......」

2D的真魔人化似乎要迎來了極限  
開始剝落的那個面具，似乎正在告訴2D的無能為力

這樣就好。維吉爾心想  
他一直想要跟這位看起來，比任何一位但丁還要冷靜的這位弟弟好好談談  
他也是第一次打從心底，不希望自己的弟弟做出這種與以往立場相反的事情  
這也讓維吉爾想起了過往他曾經說過的假設。只不過，這次不一樣

「為什麼你會殺了我？」  
「我不能說......」  
「因為說了一切會變成事實？這麼想來，這個時間點上，莫非是聖杯的能力嗎？」  
「......」

他們任何人來到這裡的原因，肯定只有一個

「那麼，你知道你做的事情沒有意義嗎？」  
「什麼......？」

維吉爾打算把他思考已久的事情，向2D詢問  
即便這也許是個殘酷的想法  
但是這一切都在這個假想之下，顯得沒有意義  
這個世界一直在重複

「你說雙子之間的命運可以由另一半改寫。那你可否曾想過，在更早以前，你死了，我認清了這個命運；所以我回到過去殺了我自己，你認清了這個命運......」  
「！」

2D動搖了一下  
他認真的去思考了一下維吉爾所說的意思

可是也許這個假想不成立？  
這個維吉爾並不知道未來發生了什麼  
那個時候，只有但丁遇到了聖杯  
也許是維吉爾故意讓但丁找到聖杯？

「不、不對......！說出那句話的人是我！！」  
「？」

可是，他們是雙胞胎  
雖然在思考及行為上完全不一樣  
但是那個時候，他們在一起了  
他們都認為自己終於找到了生命中的那份永遠

「........也許是我，刻意讓你活下來呢？但丁」  
「！！」

『如果那天我們的立場相反』  
『我有你的生活』  
『而你過著我的過往』  
『那麼我們就會變成對方的樣子嗎？』

嘔吐感瞬間湧了上來  
但是與此同時，2D看見了維吉爾身後的人影  
那正在朝這裡跑過來的人影  
2D握緊了手中的無情之劍

「但丁！！！」

2D直接衝向了正朝這裡跑過來的，這個世界的但丁  
維吉爾來不及抓住那突然加速的2D

可他們都看見了  
僅存單隻眼沒有復原的但丁伸出雙手來

2D驚訝，且猶豫了  
他沒有揮舞手中的大劍，使得他就像是自己衝進了但丁的懷裡  
他被但丁抱住，且像是以被孩子般對待一樣，拍了拍背

「辛苦了」  
「！」

當下2D沒有能夠明白，聽見這句話對他來說是無比的喜悅  
可是那又如何？造成這一切的結果是他自己  
一時之間的情感，只是席捲而來的錯覺，只會讓自己更加感到悲哀

即使如此還是鬆開了無情之劍的他，迎來了劇烈的疼痛

「什、麼......！？」

眼睛突然灼熱的燃燒  
記憶不可理喻的自己正在掀起大浪  
能做出這種事情的人，2D很明白，正是他所吸收掉的1D

記憶對多半的人來說，是一件痛苦的事情  
更何況對2D來說，盡可能地不去回憶是他一直以來所做的事情  
然而從1D那裏奪得的「視線」一直在干擾著他

「小鬼！」

查覺到2D的狀態，但丁大喊著  
他想幹嘛？他能做什麼？他又在喊誰的名字？

看向但丁跑來的方向一看，雷歐也在那裏  
那個擁有神之義眼的孩子，睜開了眼睛


	30. 未來

但丁看見那個惡魔的時候，很快地就明白了眼前的惡魔究竟是怎樣的一個存在

這可是一個大獎，比預料中的還要  
沒錯，就好像見到魔帝的時候，不用去思考就能夠明白的存在  
可對方不是像魔帝那樣，帶著強大的威嚴感而讓人明白他  
並且也不像一般的惡魔一樣，帶著會讓人感到反嘔的氣

反倒是，它好像正在吸引但丁自身一樣  
雖然但丁早就聽聞過他們正在追捕的東西是怎樣的一個惡魔  
不過實際見到，這還是第一次  
這麼看來，好像也能夠明白那些人類傻傻的許願的原因了

「你就是聖杯嗎？」

但丁將魔劍扛在肩上，像是孩子般得意的笑著

這裡只有但丁以及人類形體的聖杯兩人  
不知道是碰巧還是什麼的，除了但丁以外的傢伙都被惡魔擋在了後面  
雖然但丁也不覺得他們會出事情，也不覺得自己會遭遇到什麼事情

只見有著人類型態的聖杯微微嘆了一口氣，站起身來，那個姿勢的華麗以及端正，就好像一個被訓練良好的服務生一樣

「既然被找到了就沒辦法了呢。您可能有這個緣分吧」  
「被找到？在說什麼呢。不是一直都是你設法阻止我們找到你的嗎？」  
「並不是如此的」

聖杯再度嘆了口氣，就好像這件事情他重複了無數次一樣  
它感到了厭煩。但丁這麼想著

「我的能力會在無意識之間，去吸引其他的惡魔來阻止那些設法找到我的人。至今以來襲擊你們的惡魔並非出自我的本意，在此我向您道歉」

那你還真是辛苦啊。差點就這麼脫口而出的但丁，仔細想了一下，不對，辛苦的不是自己嗎  
一堆可憐兮兮的委託人來找他，接著一群莫名其妙的惡魔闖了進來  
出自無可奈何的狀態下，強迫維吉爾跟著一起出門，尼祿見狀也說要一起去。結果維吉爾跟Ｖ一知道尼祿要去，被迫似的跟了上來  
接著，來到這裡的期間都只是像日常一樣，打打殺殺

「那麼我們回到正題吧。你找到了我，那麼我應當有給您實現願望的權利，您的願望是什麼呢？」  
「嘿～雖然說是實現願望，但是肯定會需要什麼代價的吧？」

沒錯，那些也許曾經許過願望，而跑來找他們清楚這個聖杯的人們，都很明確的害怕著這個存在  
在許下願望的同時，可能也付出了什麼作為代價才會那樣子說道

「確實，既然許下願望的話我這裡也要作為實現願望的成本，付出代價是理所當然的。更何況，我還是個惡魔」  
「知道了知道了～但是很抱歉，我不需要聖杯的幫忙，我沒有任何願望」  
「怎麼會呢，只要是生物的話一定存在著一定的願望。為了自己而生，為了他人奮鬥。無論是人類，非人類的超存在，還是惡魔，都會有這樣子的願望」

突然間，但丁得意的笑了笑  
他好像很自滿一樣的向聖杯說著

「不需要，現在的我已經很幸福了」  
「.....」

聖杯嘆了一口氣，但是他在想什麼沒有人知道  
一臉滿意的但丁也沒有去注意到聖杯的異狀，只是不斷回憶著以前的過往

在魔界中跟維吉爾之間的共同戰鬥  
之後好不容易回到人間界被尼祿狠狠地責罵  
許久的家族會合。這一切都像夢境一樣

現在也終於，像個家人一樣共同戰鬥  
晚上就到某間旅館休息，一起睡覺  
最後工作結束的時候，再一起回到Devil May Cry，那個屬於他們的家

「我啊.....只要有維吉爾在我身邊就好」

然而  
那就只是下意識的脫口而出

「........我知道了」

聖杯壓低了帽子，但丁也不明白它到底是知道了什麼

「───但丁！！」  
「！」

沒錯，就是這個聲音  
那個熟悉的呼喊聲，夾帶著像是責罵的語氣  
下一秒，一定又會毫不留情地召喚出幻影劍捅過來的吧

「維吉爾！..............................................................啊...？」

在但丁眼前的是，沒有徵兆就突然倒了下來的維吉爾

發生了什麼事情。但丁的腦袋出了問題，腦袋只能一片空白  
維吉爾怎麼會倒在那裏呢？  
剛才的戰鬥發生了什麼事情了嗎？

倒在眼前的維吉爾，一動不動

「你說你想要他能夠待在你的身邊」  
「.......？」

聽著那個惡魔的話語，好像能夠聽見對方的嘲笑聲  
但是但丁什麼也聽不進去

「所以，這是你的選擇。接下來的每一天，每一日，你可以把他留在你的身邊，他不會去哪裡，他也去不了哪裡，你可以照著你所想的未來讓他去陪伴著往後的每一日。因為要說怎麼了，他已經死了啊」

但丁狼狽地走到了維吉爾的身邊  
跪在地面，輕輕扶起了維吉爾  
在那裏，那個熟悉的溫度正在漸漸消失

照理來說，如果是惡魔的話會當場消失吧  
可他們是半魔，擁有人類有的「屍體」的權利  
維吉爾的身體不會消失，他的屍體會這麼保留下來  
因為他們是人類

「然後，我是惡魔」

但丁大吼了起來，就像一隻野獸一樣  
但是這個吠吼，卻格外的哀傷

看在那個惡魔眼裡，他只覺得一切都只是個笑話  
面對但丁失了理智的突襲，它露出笑容

「───所以，我找到了你」

也許梅菲斯特從沒想過，曾在過去幾百年前大名鼎鼎的但丁會出現在自己面前  
並且完全不是傳聞說那瀟灑的模樣  
現在有的，就只是讓人說不出口的沉重感  
就好像才在剛才結束了喪禮一樣

「那傢伙逃了，我也很清楚那傢伙並不會死。但是這幾百年來，我一直找不到那傢伙的下落.......就好像那傢伙從未存在一樣」  
「原來如此，所以才來委託我，希望能帶你回到過去殺了那個聖杯嗎？明明過去做著處理惡魔的事務，現在卻變成委託人了嗎？」

梅菲斯特很清楚，現在的但丁完全不是能開玩笑的對象  
雖然自己不會死，但是也不願意突然就被在腦袋開了一槍  
只是在提到正事之前，梅菲斯特有件事必須跟他說清楚

「聖杯沒有死亡的概念。沒錯，他就是一個概念，所有的惡魔及人類對於空想之下誕生的怪物。是殺不死的存在，因為他是一個器物，惡魔的器物，你所看見的那個存在，是你自己本身，聖杯透過你的影子所製造出來的影像，來藉此達到交流的目的，來要你去說出你的願望，同時，你也會在不知不覺當中被聖杯所引誘，說出藏在你心中的願望」  
「那我就殺了過去的自己。我也想過那一類的惡魔沒有阻止的手段，所以唯一的辦法，就是阻止那個時候的我」

梅菲斯特一直很想吐槽這個  
但他自己就是說不出口的人  
一般來說面對這樣子的絕望，大多人都會放棄的  
畢竟，大多人都還想活著，誰會為了他人的生命延續而去放棄現在的自己呢？

那麼，總算可以回到重要的話題了

「你知道為什麼我被稱為時間的惡魔嗎？我雖然就在這裡，可是我不存在在這裡。我自身不存在著時間的概念，我就存在過去、現在、未來的所有每一個瞬間，當然你也可以試圖殺掉現在的我，只是這不是真正的我。所以，對於早就知道過去及未來的每一個瞬間的我，早就對斯巴達（惡魔）與人類的愛情故事感到厭膩了」

但丁的表情沒有變化，這也是梅菲斯特早就知道的事情  
對方永遠都會是那個表情，從那一刻起他就不曾再笑過  
失去了最至親的家人，明明獲得了姪子的諒解卻不原諒自己，最終直到自己的姪子去世都不再與他人接觸的他  
梅菲斯特也看膩了這樣的他

「........不過，這是這個世界的事情」  
「？」

梅菲斯特露出了笑容

「我可以帶你回到過去，但是就憑我的力量是不夠的」  
「你的意思是？」  
「過去的我會向聖杯許願。但是就那惡性質的聖杯，如果說＂我想把幾百年後的但丁拉到這個世界來＂，他一定會出很微妙的錯誤，但是如果是＂我要把幾百年後與我相見的但丁，用我的力量帶到這個世界來＂，這種明確性的目的的話，就不會出問題」  
「.......」

這一類的話題往往都會變得很複雜，果然就算是但丁也會露出不太明白的表情  
畢竟他的專門領域不在這裡，這也沒辦法

「向聖杯許願的前者，會因為因果關係最終回到了維吉爾死亡的時間點去。我們總有一天會見面的這件事情在歷史上已然成立，是難以去扭曲的事實。但是我不存在著因果，在＂時間外＂的我即便做了什麼事情都會在歷史上被削去，因為我存在著每一個當下，但也不存在在這裡。所以我必須靠後者的願望，來讓你脫離世界的因果，來成功製造出相似的平行世界，以達成你想殺死過去的自己來換取維吉爾活著的未來」  
「詳細的情況我不懂，簡單來說你有辦法對吧？」  
「會不會成功我不知道，我是時間的惡魔，我也沒有做過這樣的事情，所以才想要嘗試。畢竟一旦真的變成了其他世界線的事情，我就看不到那樣子的未來了。也許在我不知道的情況之下，未來早就被分割成兩個了吧」

只是分岐點究竟是在哪個瞬間，梅菲斯特自己也無從得知了吧  
也可能意外的很單純，世界跳躍的這件事情並沒有成功吧  
不過失敗率什麼的，自己可沒有說的必要，因為自己可是惡魔啊

「手段可能會很殘忍.......不如說是對過去的你蠻慘忍的，這樣也可以嗎？」  
「沒問題，我不是那麼容易死的傢伙」  
「就知道你會這麼說了」

梅菲斯特馬上站起身來，對但丁如此說道

「那就馬上開始吧。我接下來還有客人呢」

取下但丁的心臟的時候，梅菲斯特考慮了好久  
既然都要去嘗試時間跳躍的這件事情了，何不多嘗試個幾次呢？只要任務上有達成就好了吧？甚至沒有報酬，而且自己還忘了要，雖然多半是因為自己也很感興趣

「所以這就是過去的我也在這裡的緣故？」  
「我只是想先確認看看聖杯的可靠性。確實有很大的問題存在，聖杯召喚出的存在只局限於當下的瞬間，你找到我的時候過了好幾百年了，要是只透過聖杯許願的話，來到這個時代的你甚至不會記得自己是因什麼而來的。而有我時間能力的輔助的話，確實將另一個世界的你帶過來到這裡。換個方向想吧？只有你自己一個人有辦法打倒那三個人嗎？多點幫手不是很好嗎」

惡魔如此嘻笑著。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近好忙啊


	31. 託付

───一切的起因，僅僅是那一句話。

充滿幸福的話，充滿希望的話  
就只是因為一時的脫口而出，快樂結局變成了悲劇

這樣子的結果，誰有辦法去接受？  
僅僅只是一句話造成了家破人亡的悲劇  
這是任誰都不會想到的吧

尼祿看到那樣子的未來，他感到錯愕  
他見到了未來的自己，跟現在的自己有幾分相像，非常消沉  
不過原因也很清楚，也不必多說

維吉爾看見了那樣子的但丁，他沒有說話  
但是表情比在場的任何人都還要沉重  
像是憤怒的感覺佔了他臉部的大部分表情  
畢竟造成這一切的始作俑者，是誰都很清楚了，那麼最終該將這一切的感情像誰宣洩，也都很明白了

而站在這一切中心的但丁  
他雖然有從4D那裏拿回來的東西略知道了2D的事情  
可是4D與他本人都沒有猜想到，造成2D（自己）想自殺的原因僅僅是因為一句話

也難怪，2D說著宛如「禍從口出」一樣的話語  
因為對象就是那個聖杯，引誘他人說出自己真心的惡魔  
也就是他們一直以來正在尋找的對象

眼見，沉默不語的2D似乎就在即將破碎的邊緣  
但丁想要伸手去觸碰，卻猶豫了

「........你已經知道，就算我們不用動手殺了你，你也快死的這件事情吧？」  
「！」

2D看著自己已經出現龜裂的雙手  
他露出了痛苦的表情，但不是因為自己即將消逝的生命

「要是我們更早用這個方法，知道未來所發生的事情的話，我們就不必犧牲這麼多人了吧」

聽著但丁說的話，雷歐下意識以為但丁在責罵他  
但是面對眼前這無法介入的氣氛，雷歐選擇撇開頭來，保持沉默

「說得也是啊.....也許我們的命運注定如此吧」

但丁用手摸開了遮擋在2D臉上那，落下來的頭髮  
龜裂已經蔓延到臉部了，就算現在給予2D魔力也來不及了  
而且這也不是2D祈願的吧  
既然一生都在殺害哥哥（維吉爾）的陰影之下，那但丁也能夠理解，那種不願意再活下去的想法

但是現在不應該再繼續想這些事情了

「.........謝謝你」

維吉爾緩緩走了過去  
沒有人知道維吉爾打算做什麼，每個人的視線都專注在維吉爾接下來的動作  
面對那靠的挺接近的兩位弟弟，維吉爾收起閻魔刀，直接把兩人抱在一起

「老哥.....！」

這對但丁來說有點意外，而且他還是第一次看到維吉爾有這種反應  
他慌了，下意識想要掙脫  
但是隨即感受到身旁的人的顫抖，他看了過去

「..........我知道.....」

他小聲地說著，小到彷彿只有他們之間能夠聽到的程度

「你不是我知道的哥哥........但是......」

聲音的微弱程度，彷彿隨時都要被他身上不斷剝落的聲音給掩蓋  
他猶豫的過程，在他的身上也出現了裂縫  
知道再不講就要來不及的最後，他才開口

「謝謝你......」

他哽咽著，並流下了眼淚

最後直接破碎了開來，緊靠著的溫熱感瞬間有微風吹過  
一切都變得那麼冰冷

「............一開始知道那傢伙來到這個世界的原因的時候，起初只是認為這傢伙是個可惡的混帳」

3D站在一邊，撇開了原本看著2D消逝的視線，低聲地說著

「但是仔細想來，那傢伙就是未來的我啊。現在看到那樣子的記憶，也可以明白為什麼那傢伙要這麼做了」  
「但丁.....」

少年，不論人類還是惡魔都是多愁善感的年紀  
即使如此，但丁仍要去詢問

「你會殺了我嗎？」

現在，這個問題最終落在了3D的身上  
現在，他知道了原因，是不可改變的既定事實  
那麼他的抉擇還會一樣嗎

「我會」

3D如此回答，並且

「但是，那是在不知道發生了什麼才造成的結果。現在我們知道了，一定有辦法迴避那個未來的吧！？」

3D將手搥在但丁的胸口前，眼眶泛淚的如此大吼著

「不要輸給命運啊！那傢伙.......二代目可是將一切都託付給你了啊！！」

只是看見但丁的淺笑，3D反而有點惱火的擦掉了自己的淚水  
這無意識的動作，卻剛好看見了手腕上的裂痕

「啊.....」

他們終究只是被製造出來的膺品  
終究會走向魔力用盡而毀滅的那一天

但丁也很清楚這一點  
粗魯的在3D的頭上用力搓揉他的頭髮

「所以呢？看到維吉爾，你的想法是什麼？」  
「哈啊？」  
「？」

突然被指名，維吉爾感到莫名其妙  
但最感到突然的，是3D

「＂我＂一直想告訴你。你並不是救不了維吉爾，像現在這樣，我們兄弟重逢了不是嗎？」

3D看了一眼維吉爾  
雖然有很多想說的話，他還是決定不要過多的疑問

「雖然不知道維吉爾身上發生了什麼，我也能夠知道那傢伙的感覺不一樣了。但是.......維吉爾終究是我的哥哥，這一點是不會錯的。還有」

3D再度將視線轉回到但丁身上

「兄弟重逢什麼的，你還是把二代目的遺言搞定再說吧！我可不希望我的未來再度跟維吉爾分開啊！」  
「我會的」

3D直接將自己身上僅存的一點魔力，全塞給了但丁  
自己就像杏花一樣，化為了金光一點一點的消失了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家的距離感很神奇  
> 希望下章出來的時候能夠公布剩幾章完結


	32. 奔跑，然後理解吧

尼祿再次見到Ｖ的時候，已經是好幾天後的事情了

彼此都有刻意避開對方的路線，也刻意不將視線交錯過  
但丁看在一旁，只能默默地不發一語，覺得年輕人的戀愛真的麻煩  
不過確實，他們將所有的一切都瞞著尼祿的這件事情，他們也有錯

只是當姬莉葉去世之前，她確實交代他們「照顧好尼祿」的這件事情  
她知道尼祿自幼小沒有家人的陪伴，是個怕寂寞的人  
所以姬莉葉在最後的時候，一直如此地向但丁跟維吉爾請求著

Ｖ沒有被如此的請求，她沒有去見姬莉葉最後一面  
反倒，他去找了尼祿

Ｖ認為，自己跟尼祿之間有點像  
都是被維吉爾莫名其妙製造出來的存在，都是維吉爾認為不需要的東西  
並且，他們跟但丁之間都有微妙的關係

比起那兩個半魔的兄弟，更像人類的Ｖ懂得安慰尼祿的辦法  
久而久之，他們也就走在了一起，卻沒有更多的接觸  
所以與其說他們有曖昧關係，但事實上，終究止步在「朋友」之間

他們都刻意的退讓了一步  
一邊是因為姬莉葉，一邊是因為維吉爾

所以，現在Ｖ看到尼祿主動來找他的時候  
他有點驚訝

「........我想了很久」  
「.......嗯」

也有點害怕

「大家會隱瞞我也不是沒有道理。但是我現在不想說這個，我想說的是，你就是你自己，Ｖ。去他媽的維吉爾的殘渣什麼的，現在就站在這裡的，是那個時候安慰我，那個可惡的雙胞胎丟下我的時候陪伴我的，是現在跟我一同並肩戰鬥的那個你吧！！！」  
「.......！」  
「你是誰什麼的，那不重要。是你待在了我的身邊，這樣就足夠了」

面對尼祿的告白，Ｖ也坦承說出

「.....當初在病房外聽到姬莉葉的請求，我也只是想感謝那個小姑娘照顧的恩情。也出自維吉爾身為父親卻從來沒有照顧你的自責感。但是跟你在一起的每一天，我很快樂，也感到了痛苦」  
「......」  
「現在，能夠聽到你的這句話，真是太好了」

突然間，但丁的咳嗽聲出現  
兩人回頭一看，只見維吉爾怒氣騰騰的瞪著兩人，而但丁像是沒有能夠阻止他一樣，尷尬地笑著

「打擾你們真是不好意思啊」  
「沒問題，我也知道瞞不住維吉爾的」

只見Ｖ對但丁笑了笑，尼祿完全不明白他們私底下做了什麼交易  
但是他們會特地來到這裡的話，原因只有一個

「你們會在這裏的話，找到了嗎？！」  
「啊啊，這次的消息幾乎確定了」

面對雷歐傳手機來告訴他們的消息，事不宜遲，所有人馬上趕了過去  
同時也保持跟雷歐的聯絡，以確保聖杯的走向

『───真的不用嗎』  
『嗯，不用的』

那個時候，雷歐拒絕了他們的好意

『我明白維吉爾先生的閻魔刀只是＂切割＂的能力，並無法＂修復＂米歇拉.......我妹妹的眼睛。這樣子來說對我沒有意義』

雷歐終於將一直以來想拜託他們，而到最後放棄的事情告訴了但丁等人  
不過最後雷歐意外的決定，反倒讓但丁覺得有點可惜  
雖然他也知道「詛咒」不禁禁只是「切割開來」那麼容易，甚至也有可能會引來犧牲及代價  
不過雷歐真的幫了他們不少。雖然是微不足道的小事，卻可說上是扭轉了結局

『這樣啊......你幫助了我們，我們也很想報答你』  
『不，這只是我應該做的事情！我是萊布拉的一員，幫助大家是理所當然的！』

回憶起，而不禁讓維吉爾露出令旁人看不出的笑容  
但丁不用去詢問，也能夠知道自己的哥哥在想什麼。所以愉快的情緒，也讓他露出了笑容  
而移動的前方，那名少年站在了那

「但丁先生！大家！」  
「那傢伙呢！？」  
「就在這裡的前方！果然引來了許多不該來的東西，萊布拉的大家都在幫忙阻止敵人的離去」  
「是嗎，幫大忙了」

就在所有人隨即衝向雷歐所指的方向，但丁突然停下腳步面對他

「？」  
「我覺得沒有任何回報不合我的個性。小子，以後你遇到了什麼麻煩，打電話給我吧！我會盡我最快的速度趕來這裡的」  
「！ 好的！」

雷歐清楚自己不是會去找人幫忙的個性，但面對但丁的話語，他還是很感激地露出笑容，並且鞠躬  
但丁笑著揮手就走了，即使如此雷歐依然隱藏不住那份喜悅

「總覺得那些傢伙好像在哪裡見過啊......」  
「札布先生」

當然，雷歐還完全不清楚札布與他們之間的關係  
不過面對札布自己也想不起來的事情，雷歐只是用鼻子笑著

「是你的錯覺啦」

但丁他們移動的前方，果然有許多他們不認識的人阻擋著奇奇怪怪的生物  
但都很一致的替他們開出了一條筆直的道路  
即使如此，仍有幾隻比較強的怪物出現在他們前方

「果然嗎！」

所有人紛紛拿出了武器

「..........我們先過去吧！」

尼祿像是思考過了的樣子，側身跟眾人說道

「尼祿？」  
「我要償還＂那個時候＂的恩情！不准有任何抱怨！」  
「那都多久之前了.......你真的很記仇耶」

要提到「那個時候」的事情可多了，不過但丁才無法一一去記得  
對於尼祿來說，那可以是教團的事情，Qliphoth的事情，Ｖ的事情  
想感謝但丁的事物數之不清，但相對的但丁闖出的事情也讓尼祿懷恨在心，維吉爾也是

「我也去吧」

Ｖ上前走到了尼祿的旁邊，帶著有點輕藐的意思笑著

「區區的這些惡魔，對你們來說很輕鬆吧」

四人一同衝了出去  
但丁跟維吉爾分別一口氣砍出了一條，向著聖杯筆直的道路讓尼祿和Ｖ前進  
他們留下來解決這沒有盡頭的敵人

「───然後，命運的走向會變得如何呢」

在梅菲斯特視線的前方，出現在那兩人面前的  
是聖杯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近的事情太多了，手邊有的草稿到此為止  
> 接下來的劇情什麼時候才會出來目前是未知數  
> 所以依然不知道還有幾章完結，不過預計是５章以內


	33. 聖杯問答

「你的想法跟我一樣嗎？」

途中，尼祿向跟隨他的Ｖ如此詢問著  
踩在幻影身上的Ｖ，也就只是微微瞄了尼祿一眼，然後又看向前方

「你指哪個？」  
「那傢伙所說的.......如果讓但丁先過去找到聖杯的話，悲劇是會重演的吧？」  
「說得也是呢。畢竟我們無法知道歷史的抑止力究竟會到什麼程度」

當兩人都停下腳步的時候，想必目標就在眼前了  
也許就如同那個男人所說過的話一樣，由於慾望的關係，尼祿跟Ｖ看到的人物不盡相同  
為了明白對方眼前所見的人物，以及明白彼此之間的心理狀態，兩人紛紛開口說道

「果然......這下的確有點棘手啊.....」  
『真是沒用的傢伙』

格里芬從Ｖ的身上飛了出來，並且理所當然的降落在Ｖ的肩膀上

『我是惡魔。情感上的誘惑對我們這些沒有感情的生物沒有用處。Ｖ，你看到了什麼？』  
「........我看到了母親」

原來如此，也難怪Ｖ的表情會如此難堪  
不過是完好的那一個，還是殘破不堪的那個景象  
格里芬沒有繼續去詢問

「我看到了姬莉葉.......這下你我兩人都無法直接動手了不是嗎？」

格里芬既是知道但丁及維吉爾的母親，也因為Ｖ的緣故理解了姬莉葉是怎樣的人  
那兩位女性是很像的。溫柔，又強大  
這確實是很棘手。格里芬在心裡翻了個白眼，看來就算不是但丁會遇到這個問題，這兩個小傢伙也派不上用場吧

「你們好像知道我是怎樣的一個存在」

所以，對於尼祿跟Ｖ來說，這個聲音是非常溫柔的  
可是對於格里芬，它卻只能聽到雜音。而這個想法，幻影也一樣，它咬著牙不斷低鳴著

「我的能力會在無意識之間，去吸引其他的惡魔來阻止那些設法找到我的人。所以我很抱歉我傷害到你們了」  
「那你就把我眼前的這個幻象解除掉！」  
「我很抱歉，我辦不到。你必須要有堅強的意志力。而且如果是這副姿態的話，你也會更好許下隱藏在你心中的，那真實的願望吧。畢竟顯現在你眼前的，正是你的祈願」

對於他們來說，都只是希望能夠再見到那兩位女性  
就只是這麼單純的願望。但也因為如此，復活人類這種違背倫理的願望，是不應該被實現的  
又更何況他們都知道聖杯是如何實現但丁的願望，想來要實現他們的願望的話，一定也很惡趣味吧

想到這裡，尼祿至少可以喘出一口氣，並且掏出了湛藍玫瑰  
指向姬莉葉

「那我的願望是希望你去死！」

尼祿沒有按下板機，這是正確的，這是他身為人性的掙扎  
更何況Ｖ大概也能猜想到，聖杯並不是物理手段能殺死的對象

他們都是人類，有著人類的慾望，有著人類的貪婪  
他們不知道自己何時就會鬆口，而說出那隱藏在心底的願望

『.......我都覺得厭煩了』  
「格里芬？」

格里芬再次飛了起來，它不再面對Ｖ

『我欠了但丁一個人情。雖然這對我來說很可笑』

惡魔沒有慾望，追逐強大的想法是本能  
所以在那個男人的記憶裡，梅菲斯特才能夠如此正常的許願吧

『那如果是我的願望呢』  
「同族之間竟然會有願望，真是稀奇呢」

格里芬也這麼認為  
也許在它說出「欠但丁人情」的瞬間，它就不像一隻惡魔了吧

『我能願望希望你能夠消失，從過去到未來的任何一刻都不再出現，也不會從什麼該死的平行世界出現』  
「「！」」

原來如此，聖杯的自殺嗎  
如果它真的是「所有願望都會實現」的話，那也許它就會殺掉它自己了？

「真的可以嗎？我可是能夠實現願望的惡魔喔？」  
『沒錯，怎麼？你辦不到嗎？』

如果它辦不到呢？如果聖杯不想死呢？  
那麼，還有什麼能夠解決它的手段？  
它就是無敵的了？

意外地，這份沉寂相當的久

「......也許我一直在等著這樣的結果呢」  
「什麼？」

她突然抬起頭來，帶著哀傷的表情仰望天空

「聚集了人類的幻想而成形的惡魔，一直都是脆弱的存在，但是日積月累的貪婪、以及傳聞，使我變得越來越所向無能」  
「.......」  
「我想我已經，累了」

人們眼中的聖杯，變成了一個可有可無的影像  
而正在漸漸消失

「謝謝你的願望，惡魔。我想，你的人情確實的還給那位但丁了」

聖杯消失了。這還真是出乎意料的結局  
尼祿本來以為會打上一場的

「........格里芬，你欠但丁的人情是什麼？」

於是尼祿，忍住不了的好奇心爆發了出來，便詢問著

『我忘了，因為已經還清了啊』  
「別開玩笑了！這不是讓人很好奇嗎！」

Ｖ隱約的能夠知道，而格里芬也不願意開口

過去，格里芬為了讓維吉爾的惡夢消失，而打算讓但丁親手消滅他們  
惡夢（蒙德斯）是消失了，可是惡夢（但丁）又出現了  
恐怕對於維吉爾來說，那位愛操心的弟弟對他來說也是個惡夢吧  
所以，格里芬又誕生了，令他本人自己也很意外  
但是這個惡夢，不全然是個壞夢

「謝謝....」  
『......』  
「你們私底下瞞了我什麼嗎？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剩下的章節數終於算出來  
> 已經在著手寫最後一話的事情了


	34. 這一定是誰的記憶吧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 恭喜，是個Happy End。

「結果當初的委託人都找不到了啊...」

算是從頭到尾白忙了一場嗎  
好不容易回到故鄉之後，當初說好的委託人基本上沒有留下半個  
具謠言都是說「太害怕了，所以不敢留在這裡」

「真是愚蠢至極。惡魔又不會停留在一個地方，他們這樣逃跑也沒有任何意義」  
「說得也是呢，哥哥也是會到處亂跑的，所以才花了好長一段時間找到」  
「找到就算了，還會反抗呢」  
「沒錯，而且還意外的韌性很強」

只見但丁跟Ｖ偷偷摸摸地講到一塊，小聲地不停地說著維吉爾的壞話  
不知道象徵什麼意義一樣，但丁伸出雙手的食指在頭上不停擺動著  
半魔的聽力自然是很好，所以維吉爾當然忍不住心中的怒火，緩緩拔出了閻魔刀

「你們是把我當作蟑螂嗎！」  
「怎麼會呢，比蟑螂還難纏。蟑螂不至於會毀滅世界呢」  
「嗯嗯」  
「好啦，Ｖ、但丁......你們在這樣講下去老爸就真的要發飆了.....」

回到事務所，才一個月的事情，裡面就都是滿滿的灰塵了  
即便是人類的肉眼也能夠清楚看到，因打開的大門而密布在空中的白色粒子  
尼祿咳了又咳，Ｖ只是無意義的將灰塵揮開就走了進去  
但丁跟維吉爾根本沒在意這些

不，但丁一定是習慣了  
維吉爾一定也是討厭骯髒的人..........也許？  
尼祿想了又想，他可是曾經在魔界生活過的人  
也許出乎意料之外的，比但丁還不愛乾淨？

「這下我們要大掃除了？」  
「雖然我覺得沒有任何意義......」

通常他們的委託，只要一個不小心，總是能一去就是好幾天  
所以大掃除什麼的幾乎是但丁再也不想做的事情了。不如說回到事務所的記憶幾乎只剩下打掃  
稍微一想，如果這個時候帕蒂還在該有多好呢

「........來掃吧」  
「但丁？」

他就只是露出淡淡的笑容。不過沒有人去想要明白那笑容的意義  
尼祿也是，不用思考，大概都知道大家心底在想什麼了

「因為這是我們的家嘛。對吧？哥哥」  
「........」

在尼祿跟Ｖ把東西搬開的時候，但丁一一清點了有沒有被偷走的東西  
維吉爾則從後面的房間找來了水桶跟拖把  
趁天色還沒暗下，四人的話一定有辦法在時間內把事務所跟房間打掃完畢

「尼祿跟Ｖ，今天要睡在這裡嗎？」  
「說得也是.......弄完這裡估計也很晚了，回去的話我們也是要打掃......」  
「這樣啊，明天就由我來顧店吧。打掃的部分，我把哥哥借給你？」  
「我不是物品！」  
「不用了！小小一間的，我跟Ｖ就能搞定了」

無視了維吉爾的吐槽，Ｖ只是在一旁竊笑  
不過，但丁稍微想了一下

「不跟我們一起住嗎？」  
「诶？」  
「那樣的話比較快樂啊」

尼祿猶豫了一下，Ｖ也注意到了那樣子的尼祿  
答案的話，Ｖ也很清楚  
尼祿再次抬起頭來的時候，用著既是哀傷，又能夠感到認真的表情說著

「那是姬莉葉留給我的地方，我不想浪費」  
「是嗎......」

果然對於尼祿來說，姬莉葉的存在他不可能會忘記  
那麼Ｖ的心意呢？他也不想去辜負  
所以他們之間這樣就可以了。但丁如此想著  
畢竟Ｖ也不想破壞，姬莉葉在尼祿心中的地位  
Ｖ也很尊敬姬莉葉這位，聖潔的女孩

「真是可惜呢，哥哥。看來你無法跟兒子同居了」  
「那是他的決定，我無話可說」  
「莫非老爸........！」  
「無聊！那是但丁的主意。是這傢伙說想跟姪子一起住」  
「我以為哥哥也想跟自己的兒子一起住」

維吉爾什麼也沒說，不過他的心底其實也是這麼想的吧  
尼祿也不是不能夠明白，所以才會每天都來往這間事務所  
不過更讓他在意的是......

「吶，但丁。那個＂哥哥＂是？你一直這樣稱呼維吉爾」

彷彿就跟相似的「誰」一樣。

「........我只是想這麼說說看罷了」

面對但丁那陌生的笑容，維吉爾知道原因

．．．．．．．．．．．．．．．．．．．ＥＮＤ？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你可以選擇把這章當作結局，也可以繼續看下去。這麼一來，你也會比較幸福


	35. 0

「但丁！」

一切又恢復到跟以前一樣  
尼祿跟Ｖ從自己的住宅特地跑來但丁的事務所，就只是為了叫醒那位依然還在賴床的叔叔  
Ｖ站在門外，只有尼祿氣勢凶狠的打開了門闖了進去

「但丁！你又賴床了！！」

只見棉被鼓成一球，看來維吉爾並不在，也許他先出門了吧，客廳也沒見到他的人影  
只不過經過尼祿的大喊，也沒有任何動靜的棉被  
尼祿無法忍住直接掀起了但丁的棉被

「是你說有委託的！還不起床嗎！」  
「再讓我睡一下......」  
「不行！離約定的時間已經超過三十分鐘了！」

只見但丁緩緩的從床中間滾到床邊  
以最懶散的方式滑下床來

「快點！老爸應該是先過去了，事務所見不到他人」  
「說起來他好像有叫我........」

但丁緩慢的走向房間的浴室  
尼祿這麼的漸漸看見但丁全身的裸體（剛才在氣頭上的時候根本不會在意這些）  
然後，無意識的往下看了一瞬間

「！？」

一開始還以為只是錯覺  
於是又在看過去確認的時候，尼祿滿腦通紅

「但丁！！！」  
「幹嘛？我這不是要去了嗎」  
「我是說那個！！」  
「嗯？啊...............我可能要洗一下澡」

但丁即便外表看起來蒼老許多，但是半魔的他，治癒力依舊是那麼的好  
仔細一看，身上那些粗魯的齒痕基本上都只剩下形狀相向的紅點  
所以一開始尼祿根本就沒有察覺到  
直到他看見了那些流下來的液體

難怪今天的Ｖ不進房門，他早就預想到了嗎

「Ｖ........」  
「別那樣看我。確認維吉爾不在家的時候我才大概猜想到......」

估計是維吉爾不想讓那樣子的但丁起床去戰鬥吧  
Ｖ摸了摸尼祿的頭，試圖讓懷中的孩子遺忘剛才看到的記憶

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

「謝謝你，維吉爾先生。雖然沒有見到傳說中的惡魔獵人很可惜，但是你的身姿也令我感到著迷！」  
「客套話就不必多說了。我只要拿到報酬就走人了」

預定四人的任務，果然以維吉爾來說有點吃力  
不過也只是對方認為需要多一點人手的緣故，維吉爾也只是在數量上吃了點虧，不算嚴重

拿了錢，維吉爾只想要趕快回家，不想再多聽其他人哆嗦於是馬上就走了

需要買點什麼回去嗎？  
也許買個草莓聖代，但丁會高興？不過現在還是一大清早，草莓聖代可不營養  
尼祿跟Ｖ也會來，那麼買點三明治再回去吧？  
不，他們好像更熱衷於漢堡這個食物

..........維吉爾可沒有一個人去那種店買過食物過

「維吉爾！」  
「但丁」

正巧，說人人、人人就到

「你睡過頭了」  
「抱歉，事情都解決了？」  
「輕鬆解決」

維吉爾如此自滿的，又是他那一套髮膠手  
但是察覺但丁的反常，維吉爾微微看了過去

「..........現在真是幸福啊」

看著但丁的笑容，維吉爾想起了一年前的事情  
過了一年，也才過了一年。如今回想起來彷彿還只是前幾天的事情

「你覺得，我們真的在往正確的方向前進嗎？」  
「？。回去的方向是這裡不是嗎？」  
「.......」

不是那個意思。維吉爾雖然很想這麼說，可他放棄了  
他不應該是這般多愁善感的人，這一點都不像他自己。反省了一下  
看著但丁只是微微露出笑容的樣子，他嘆了一口氣，撇過頭來

「.........我的想法也跟你一樣。能夠跟你重逢真是太好了」

這麼說的話，身後這位弟弟會怎麼回答呢？  
會生氣地回答嗎，還是害羞的說不出話呢  
不過光是維吉爾自己脫口說出這件事情，不知道為什麼有點害羞了起來  
而且遲遲沒等到地回覆，反而是本人生氣了

「喂！你有在聽嗎！」

回過頭來，誰都不在

「.......？」

但丁不見了，而且氣息消失得非常乾淨  
就好像根本不存在在這裡一樣

「但丁？」

不過，直到剛才為止，自己完全能夠確信但丁就在這  
但是乾淨到彷彿只是幻覺的空間，讓維吉爾懷疑起了自己的想法  
並且，感到了不安

「但丁！！」

維吉爾下意識奔跑了起來，向著Devil May Cry事務所  
不知道為什麼，這一年來的經過宛如跑馬燈在腦海裡再放送  
他想到了一種可能性

說到底，他們根本就不知道另一個世界的維吉爾是什麼時候死亡  
那麼，那位但丁所來到的時間點，是在「維吉爾被殺害的時間點前幾天嗎？」  
我們基本上透過外界的時間能清楚確認的，只有月份以及日曆，基本上是難以察覺到年份的  
所以，即便知道正確的時間，也無法掌握正確的年份  
又更何況，他們看見那位但丁的記憶的時候，更是無法去掌握年月日  
關於時間上能夠知道的，就只有「維吉爾死亡的那個地方並不是赫爾沙雷姆茲·羅特」以及「但丁來到這個世界的時間點是維吉爾死後的好幾百年」  
........不是赫爾沙雷姆茲·羅特？

如果說他們會追上聖杯是必然的，是命運的指向  
那麼時間上根本不對！他們會錯意了！  
依照那傢伙（2D）對雷歐的神之義眼那般的不理解，也許原本的他們根本不會見到雷歐，赫爾沙雷姆茲·羅特僅僅只是他們追聖杯所經過的一個場所

「───啊，老爸！！」

尼祿看見了筆直朝他們衝了過來的維吉爾

「怎麼了？老爸那裏發生什麼了嗎？」  
「莫非是氣我睡到現在才醒嗎.......！」

對於尼祿和但丁的猜測，Ｖ沒有說話  
Ｖ清楚的看見了，維吉爾那異常的表情，內心異常的悸動，那嘴裡大喊的名字  
最終，維吉爾甚至召喚出了魔人化的翅膀加速衝了過來

「但丁！！！」  
「！」

Ｖ意識到的瞬間，他嘗試抓住身邊的那個人  
但是手一滑，不知道為什麼Ｖ沒有人夠抓住對方  
抬頭一看，只見但丁向著自己的反方向倒下

尼祿直到自己被但丁撞到之後，才回頭一看  
他同樣看見了倒下的但丁，臉色一青

「但丁！！」

那雙眼神，宛如空洞

「───真是可惜啊。那傢伙差一點就可以達成願望了」

時間的惡魔，梅菲斯特  
再次出現在眾人的眼裡

「解除輪迴的方法，其實意外的很簡單，就兩個方法。一個是讓2D活下去，另一個是讓3D活下去」

命運其實意外的很好欺騙  
只要但丁「沒有全部死亡」的話，就不會造成抑止力的作用  
只要「有任何一位但丁」，取代「那一天本應該死掉的但丁」的話，那麼結局理所當然地就會贏來Happy Ending

「只要不是足以改變歷史的事情，歷史就不會被改變」

那一天的歷史所記錄下的，是「但丁的死亡」。所以哪一位但丁死掉都不會產生問題，因為他們都是但丁  
雖然不清楚另外兩個人的死亡是不是必然的，但最終只要讓除了這個世界以外的但丁活下來，就可以改變命運

「話說起來簡單，但我也是故意把但丁帶回到了＂那一天＂的一年前」

整整一年前。  
因為我可是惡魔啊  
不會死亡的惡魔，那不存在  
我說了謊

「我藉由你們的輪迴達到了不老不死」

所謂的輪迴是  
從但丁死亡開始，維吉爾回到過去殺死了維吉爾，但丁來到過去，但丁殺死了但丁。再一次的，但丁死亡  
這不單單是一個世界線的事情，所以理所當然的，但丁根本不知道  
一切的原因，只單單在於希望對方活下去的雙子

「所以我再一次的問你。你要再次許下願望嗎？你要再一次去嘗試讓但丁活下來嗎？」

Continue?  
or  
The END?

「給你一個推薦哦，有幾次差點就可以打破輪迴了呢。我還有客人呢，希望你可以好好決定」  
「───不！！」

許下願望之後

「這次你也還是太慢了呢。再接再厲吧，但丁」

True END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我在Pixiv上放上了修正後的文本。  
> 有興趣的人拿文章標題去Google的話應該是找得到。
> 
> 最後的章節是，詳細設定的部分。等我整理好筆記之後會放上來  
> 以及雖然覺得不該補充，但還是想寫一下的內容


	36. 設定裡的無訊號

以下是當初寫在Facebook上的設定，故事過程+不重要的筆記不附上  
沒有寫到的設定會├特別標記┤

心臟-3、腦袋-4、眼睛-1、力量-2。渴望家族愛

1、2 都知道唯一的家人-維吉爾已經被自己殺死了，那麼就沒有人會愛著自己，互依存。1知道維吉爾還活著，但是不能給予2打擊，而決定自己要再一次殺了維吉爾。1→2  
3、4 3並不清楚維吉爾的事情，渴望的是能有一位聽自己話的哥哥。4在明白3的這一點，把3當作弟弟一樣疼愛  
4可以說是但丁們的父親

1代、阿拉斯托(雷劍)  
2代、黑檀木与白象牙（能使用這些武器的原因是梅菲斯特暫停了他的時間，不受時間制干擾)  
3代、叛逆大劍、等....  
4代、魔界潘多拉

閻魔刀可以切割人與魔  
5D現在是普通人├2D可以用閻魔刀切割把東西還給5D┤

１．  
被維吉爾識破後擊殺  
兩人小吵了一架，問但丁怎麼沒有察覺到這一點  
但丁認為身為弟弟就是要聽哥哥的話，他一直很嚮往這樣子的共鬥，只要聽哥哥的話就好  
維吉爾反問「那如果我不在了呢」  
馬拉松第二回開始

２．  
維吉爾要跟他們一起行動  
├被尼祿阻止，尼祿說「你的責任是保護但丁吧」┤（改為Ｖ開口）

３．  
4D沒有維吉爾的印象，所以到醫院是為了見到維吉爾的樣子  
1D也沒有，只有尼洛-安傑洛的記憶

４．  
4D問尼祿既然閻魔刀在他身上，那維吉爾呢?  
而得知2D一定是去找5D了，但是4D不會讓尼祿去，畢竟2D是自己，是斯巴達一家的人，是家族，他有義務守護他  
2D知道這個時候的閻魔刀借給尼祿了，因為命運已是這樣。維吉爾問說為甚麼不能好好商談，2D只能免強透漏「說出來的話語會成真」，關於聖杯的事情

５．  
維吉爾對2D認為，既然V的猜測是2要殺5，那麼推出的理論有違和感，  
因為若是這個理論，2就是來自未來的人，但是其他人都是來自過去，  
如果2也是來自過去的人，那麼殺死「但丁」的這件事情，  
不是殺死5(但丁)，是殺死2(但丁)，2期望自殺  
2不認同也不反對，因為他真的這麼想過

├歷代只有3D認為維吉爾不是本人(不記得維吉爾的4D除外)，因為維吉爾吃過果實，又被改造過┤（沒有特別描寫）

６．  
V死亡，像Tsubasa的小櫻那樣「我不是你的V.....」

７．  
4D讓3D活下去的目標是去見維吉爾最後一眼，讓3D知道自己並不是救不了維吉爾  
├認為3D的率直跟心臟可以改變2D的想法┤

８．  
├4D認為他們不是忘記了過去，而是對於他們(但丁)來說，生活太過枯燥乏味，沒有值得去記憶的事情┤  
├所以沒有見到任何救贖的2D搞不好是全忘了，不然就是都記得(因為生活就是那個樣)┤  
（設定有用，但是沒有說出來）

９．  
├2的モッサリッシュ是因為他傷害自己無數次，以及年齡極限的關係┤（維吉爾有察覺，沒有說出來）

１０．  
2殺害後奪走視力，所以戰後傷到一個程度的時候眼睛被1支配，看見了自己知道的維吉爾

１１．  
妖精的尾巴 月蝕篇paro  
2D表示自己一定會因為OO殺了維吉爾，尼祿堅決但丁不會做出這種事情的，但是2D認為這已經是未來的事實了，尼祿再怎麼說未來已經決定了

2D許下的願望是，希望維吉爾不要再離開：  
2D獨自找到惡魔，惡魔認為既然都被找到，那就沒辦法，給你一個許願的機會吧。但丁認為一定有鬼，像是需要代價之類的，惡魔說也許需要代價，但通常不會太過火。但丁仍說不用，惡魔便問為甚麼，生物一定會有慾望的，但丁說自己只要有維吉爾在就好了。惡魔便問，你的願望就是這個嗎？消失。但丁不解的時侯，跑過來的維吉爾突然遭受襲擊，在但丁面前倒下，惡魔說，你的願望為實現了

１２．  
聖杯的:「我的能力會在無意識之間，去吸引其他的惡魔來阻止那些設法找到我的人」的原因就是因為自己不想被找到  
├必須讓一個沒有慾望的人類去消滅聖杯。但是半魔雙子跟尼祿、V終究有人類的血。格里芬來決定幫他們，並說「是上一個自己欠但丁一份人情」、「惡魔沒有慾望，追逐強大的想法是本能。也因為如此，梅菲斯特才能夠這麼正常許願」┤（格里芬知道，但沒有讓它說出口）

１３．  
梅菲斯特是受了未來的但丁（2D）的委託。未來的但丁找不到聖杯，但找到了時間的惡魔，他表示想要破壞這個未來，梅菲斯特表示既定的事實，聖杯為概念的存在，是殺不死的，但丁則決議殺了許願之前的自己，要梅菲斯特幫助他回到過去。  
梅菲斯特表示自己沒有帶人穿梭的能力，但是能借助聖杯的力量來讓2D回到過去，即使手段可能很殘酷，2D答應了。所以米列來到過去，奪走了但丁的心臟，以向聖杯許願達成2D穿越的目的。抓去其他器官則是梅菲斯特的興趣，但是辦不到製造未來，只能創造過去，這也揭露了以但丁的過去創造出來的分身，為甚麼會有未來誕生。  
猜測出聖杯物理手段殺不死的V，├在尼祿用槍射死（「那我的願望是希望你去死！」）┤聖杯又再度出現的時侯「那如果是我的願望呢，我能願望希望你能夠消失，從過去到未來的任何一刻都不再出現」「真的可以嗎？我可是能夠實現願望的惡魔喔？」「沒錯」「……也許我一直在等著這樣的結果呢」聖杯消失

１４．  
├但丁殺V的理由  
未來的V知道維吉爾死去之後，面對自己遲遲無法跟尼祿告白的想法，打算葬送這個感情，讓但丁見維吉爾最後一面  
但丁憎恨的是自己連V都沒有拯救的想法扭曲，對自己的憤怒一時轉到V的身上。同時他也知道V對尼祿的想法┤  
「想讓V喊但丁弟弟」

１５．  
達成不再輪迴的條件是，2D的存活或者是3D  
只要但丁沒有全部都死亡的話，就不會造成抑止力的變動  
但是只要「那一天」有但丁死亡的話，就可以被歷史取代

１６．  
看著但丁總是逍遙度日的樣子，V總算開口問  
你難道不想活下去嗎

１７．  
透過1看到了5的記憶，1明白了眼睛的用法，讓自己回到2的身上，在2弱體化的時侯去支配2的視野  
而雷歐明白了這點，用神之異眼讓大家看見2的記憶（視野）

１８．  
├（結局）但丁他們還是被結界擋了下來，雷歐才想到他們一開始說被拆散的事情┤  
（設定是Ｈ．Ｌ的結界對非人生物會有反應，所以但丁等人接觸的時候受到排斥反應而無法順利進出。預設是透過萊布拉的幫助又回到外面）

１９．  
但丁在進行輪迴的時候，維吉爾也在場  
維吉爾並沒有死，只是變成了假死狀態。畢竟1代維吉爾明明應該涼透了，5代又復活了，可見半魔的生命力很強

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

-《無訊號》-

「你是.......！」

當他終於知道另一個殘破不堪的自己的時候，隱約的能夠察覺到了

「我是誰都不重要！」

那個自己竟然會如此氣喘吁吁的  
如此傷痕累累的

原因是什麼？  
他並不知道。不過，答案的話，眼前的這個自己會告訴的吧

「但丁......再不趕快的話.....！」  
「！」

他跑了起來，不知道原因  
總之就是跑了起來  
但是那個人如此地說了，那麼就沒有去懷疑的必要

也許他並不是自己所想的那個人？  
不，自己的靈魂如此大喊著  
跑起來，跑起來！並且吶喊吧。將自己的想法傳遞出去

「但丁！！」

然後，目標就在眼前  
只見他轉了過來，露出那溫和的笑容

「維吉爾！」

結果，可想而知。

．

．

．

．

．

．

結果還是沒有能夠傳遞出去。維吉爾心想  
這樣子的輪迴是怎麼開始的？已經數也數不清了  
站在自己的墓前，以及這個已經不存在名為「但丁」這個男人的世界

「讓你久等了，我的＂下一位客人＂」

那個惡魔如此說笑著


End file.
